


When you kiss me, heaven sighs

by TheRaconteur



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent/Harry, Agent/Zayn, Amber Heard/Chloe, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Casey Affleck/Vernon, Dane DeHaan/James, Declarations Of Love, Diane Kruger/Sveva, Domestic Violence, Ellie Goldstein/Adele, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Investigator/Liam, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, MI6 Agents, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Social Worker/Niall, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaconteur/pseuds/TheRaconteur
Summary: Louis è uno studente universitario, con una vita dall’equilibrio precario, intrappolato in una relazione tossica con un uomo di quarant’anni, tale Vernon Atkin. Louis abita in una casa nel quartiere della Londra benestante, frequenta un’università costosa, pagando caro il prezzo di vivere una vita decente e sostenere economicamente la sua sfortunata famiglia, in difficoltà a seguito della tragica e prematura morte della madre. Quel precario equilibrio inizierà a sgretolarsi lentamente, quando una sera, durante un turno al ristorante, Louis incontra Harry, un giovane benestante, tanto affascinante quanto quieto, silenzioso. Il suo essere, composto di ricchezza, non solo materiale ma anche dell’animo, dai modi gentili, il portamento maestoso, e quel velo di mistero a tenere nascosto un segreto che si porta dentro, si smonta inevitabilmente, pezzo dopo pezzo, non appena conosce Louis, venendo catapultato nella vita infelice e monotona del ragazzo, di cui però, di cui non potrà e non vorrà, più fare a meno.
Relationships: Harry/Louis, Homosexual - Relationship, Liam/Maya, Louis/Vernon, Niall/Stevie, Vernon/Sveva, Zayn/Emma
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sospirai, esausto dalla giornata che avevo avuto, e che ancora non sembrava voler finire, al vedere l'ennesimo cliente, con rispettiva fidanzata e amici, ognuno di essi con un'accompagnatrice, entrare nel ristorante di lusso dove lavoravo come cameriere. 

Era stato un ripiego necessario. Quando si subisce una perdita importante, è come se ci fosse una sorta di terremoto, tutto ti crolla addosso, e tu devi correre ai ripari, per cercare di sopravvivere e poi quando hai trovato un riparo sicuro, riprendere a vivere.  
Io ero ancora nella fase della sopravvivenza, a quel dolore, a quella perdita irreparabile, che aveva distrutto tutto ciò che di certo e rassicurante c'era nella mia vita, rendendola uno schifoso ammasso di ingiustizie e continui soprusi da sopportare. Come ad esempio, quello che stava per arrivare insieme al gruppo di clienti appena entrati. 

Presi il mio blocchetto in mano, e li raggiunsi, fingendomi esteriormente tranquillo, per proporgli di posare i loro cappotti nel guardaroba, raggelando quando uno degli uomini, si voltò per guardarmi, iniziando a contemplare il mio corpo attentamente, con un'espressione non molto piacevole.

Aveva dei banali occhi castani con delle pagliuzze dorate verso il centro dell'iride, capelli corti, tendenti al nero, e labbra molto più sottili delle mie. In compenso, era altissimo, quasi sicuramente andava oltre il metro e ottantacinque di altezza.

I suoi occhi erano colmi di lussuria, di pretesa, quasi. Come se fosse una cosa normale per lui, fissare le persone in quel modo. 

"Buonasera. Posso prendere i vostri capispalla? abbiamo un guardaroba, a pochi passi dalla sala."

"No, siamo a posto così grazie."  
sorrise l'uomo che avevo davanti, accarezzandomi il mento con le dita, troppo lisce e curate, senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso. 

"Ehm, volete già ordinare o torno tra un po'?"  
domandai, allontanandomi dal tizio, rivolgendomi anche al resto delle persone,  
che nel frattempo avevano preso posto nel tavolo.

"Ci sei anche tu nel menu'?"  
scherzò, suscitando le risate profonde e di cattivo gusto dei suoi amici, imbarazzandomi profondamente, al punto da costringermi a tenere gli occhi bassi.

"Va bene, torno tra un po' per le ordinazioni."  
sbottai cercando d'andarmene, venendo bloccato dal suo alzarsi di scatto e stringermi il polso duramente, in modo che non potessi muoverlo per sfilarlo via dalla sua mano. 

"Ma quanto siamo sfuggenti..  
Non è piacevole nei confronti di un cliente scappare via così, e lasciarmi solo, abbandonato, senza questo bel faccino a rallegrarmi la cena. Resta qui, al tuo capo non dispiacerà se ti prendo in prestito per qualche ora."  
sghignazzò, ponendo il suo viso ad un millimetro di distanza dal mio, mostrandomi il lato animale che si nascondeva in ogni uomo. La domanda era: perché io ero più incline a far venire fuori questo di quasi tutti gli uomini che incontravo? 

"Scusi, ma devo riprendere a lavorare..-"  
tentai trovando la sua contrarietà, nella mano di ferro che avvolgeva il mio polso, quando rese la stretta ancora più forte. 

"Oh no, temo che non ci siamo ancora capiti bene. Non puoi andartene, mi spezzeresti il cuore, e il benessere di un cliente viene prima di tutto, bambolina.. Vieni, su.. ti siederai sulle mie ginocchia." Ordinò cercando di tirarmi verso il tavolo in modo da farmi davvero sedere in braccio a lui, ma rimasi immobile, nonostante ci volessero tutte le mie forze per tener testa a quel bestione, e sapevo bene che quella mia obiezione di coscienza non avrebbe avuto esito positivo.

Ero spacciato, e lo sapevo. Ma essendoci ormai abituato, non diedi di matto, perché avrei rischiato il licenziamento, anche se dentro di me avevo voglia di gridargli addosso qualcosa tipo 'smettila!' o 'sto chiamando la polizia!' solo per spaventarlo e metterlo al suo posto, poi magari avrei evitato di far venire gli sbirri per un stronzo del genere, che si era solo fatto salire il sangue al cervello per una stupidaggine.

"Sai, posso diventare molto peggio di questo. Posso trascinarti in bagno e farti gridare, implorarmi fino a lasciarti senza voce.  
Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?Ora siediti sulle mie gambe, restaci per tutta la durata della mia cena, e smettila di obiettare." 

"H-ho detto di no..."balbettai, tentando di spingerlo via, iniziando a preoccuparmi seriamente, quando vidi con la coda dell'occhio un uomo alto quasi quanto lui, alzarsi dal tavolo, dopo essersi tolto il tovagliolo di seta e averlo sbattuto sulla superficie, con espressione inorridita, e dopo averci raggiunti, gli strinse un spalla, spingendolo lontano da me.

"Chi cazzo sei tu, e come ti permetti?"  
gridò il tizio violento, puntandolo, suo malgrado era quasi alto quanto lui, e non avrebbe potuto fare granché. 

"Di fare cosa? Difendere un ragazzo?"  
Ribattè l'altro, puntandolo con i suoi occhi verde smeraldo, abbastanza arrabbiati in quel momento, mettendosi davanti a me in modo da coprirmi con la sua figura slanciata, e possente abbastanza da difendermi.  
Mi concentrai sui suoi capelli ricci, legati in una crocchia disordinata. Alcune ciocche più piccole erano sfuggite al controllo dell'elastico, e ricadevano leggere lungo la nuca, formando dei sottili boccoli, che mi ricordavano tanto quelli delle bambole di porcellana di cui casa di mia nonna era piena. 

"Ci stavamo divertendo, levati dai coglioni."  
Esclamò di rimando il tizio dai capelli castani, riportando un'eccessiva soggezione dentro di me.

Oh, posso giurare di no.

Pensai, sentendo il sangue raggelarmi nelle vene quando il signore davanti a me rise di gusto, sminuendo la sua affermazione, prendendolo beatamente in giro.

"Veramente mi sembra che il ragazzo abbia espressamente detto di no."  
Sputò facendogli cenno di andarsene con la testa.

"È meglio che te ne vada via,  
se non vuoi altri guai."  
Concluse, suscitando la strana e sorprendente reazione dell'uomo, che semplicemente, decise di ritirarsi, insieme al suo gruppo di amici, lasciandomi solo col ragazzo dai capelli ricci.

"Grazie."mormorai, stirando le mie labbra in sorriso affettuoso, quando si voltò, non riuscendo neanche a rendere la sua espressione un tantino meno distaccata. Era freddo e sembrava parecchio intransigente, ed io mi sentivo un eterno stupido ad aver sperato di riuscire a vedere le sue labbra carnose piegarsi fino a formare un sorriso, o i suoi occhi, diventare un po' più... umani. 

"Figurati. Ti suggerirei, la prossima volta che ti trovi in una situazione del genere, di evitare di avvicinarti. Ah, e forse sarebbe meglio iniziare a fare palestra, sai, è sempre bene sapersi difendere da soli." 

Fu la sua risposta, lunga, ma secca e per niente sbilanciata. Sembrava volesse seguire una sorta di regolamento, con me, secondo il quale, non doveva lasciarsi andare e non sembrare umano abbastanza da suscitare il benché minimo interesse in me. 

Strinse la giacca, e uscì dal ristorante, dopo avermi rivolto un freddo: 'Arrivederci.'

Ancora più confuso da quell'uomo, mi girai verso la cucina, dando le spalle alla porta, vedendo sulla soglia il maître e titolare del ristorante fissarmi duramente. 

"Oh no.."sospirai,  
vedendolo avvicinarsi a grandi falcate, con un'espressione molto peggiore di quella che avevo visto nell'uomo che se n'era appena andato. 

"Potresti spiegarmi cosa è successo?  
Quelli erano dei clienti molto importanti, e tu non hai saputo muovere un po' il culo per farli restare?"

"Vernon, io..-"provai a parlare, per abbozzare delle scuse, venendo sovrastato dalle sue grida completamente fuori controllo. 

"Sta' zitto! Non solo ho dovuto guardare quel riccone bastardo strofinarsi addosso a te, ma ho anche dovuto sopportare che se ne andassero, senza concludere niente! Sai quanto mi avrebbero pagato per questa serata?"

Mi strinse il viso con le mani, quando mi porse quella domanda, tagliando nettamente la distanza tra noi due, con uno sguardo intimidatorio abbastanza da non permettermi la minima obiezione.

"Tanto abbastanza da arrivare alla fine del mese."

"Per l'appunto."

"Quindi non azzardarti più ad opporti. Se un cliente ti fa delle avance tu devi sempre mostrarti accondiscendente, capito? Non obbligarmi ad essere più severo. Ed ora cambiati, stanotte verrai a dormire a casa mia."

Chiuse il discorso, pronunciando quella frase per ultima appositamente per non lasciarmi possibilità di risposta. Ma quella sera non potevo lasciare solo Dan, era la quarta notte di fila che non dormivo a casa mia quella settimana, e sapevo si sarebbe preoccupato nel non vedermi rientrare.

"Domani sera."  
Dissi, timidamente ma a voce alta abbastanza da essere udibile. 

"Come?"domandò lui retorico, iniziando ad avvicinarsi con passo lento, come se così avesse potuto generarmi più paura. Ma con lui avevo già sperimentato cosa volesse dire quell'atteggiamento minaccioso, mi ero abituato ai suoi modi di fare per tenermi sotto scacco, alle sue manovre ciniche e crudeli, a cosa usava fare per impaurirmi, lo avevo visto comportarsi così talmente tante volte che ormai provavo solo ribrezzo e disgusto, ma nient'altro, che non fosse coniugabile ad un conato di vomito, ogni qualvolta vedevo la sua faccia. 

"Avevamo detto domani sera. Oggi devo assolutamente tornare a casa mia, Dan si preoccuperà se non mi vede neanche oggi."

"Fagli una telefonata, non più di trenta secondi, poi metti giù. Veloce."  
mi concesse, porgendomi il mio telefono, che lui pretendeva di togliermi e tenere nelle sue tasche, non appena mettevo piede nel ristorante, senza tener conto del mio completo disaccordo.

"No! Eravamo d'accordo che stasera sarei tornato a casa."  
ripetei, mettendo il mio telefono sul tavolo squittendo quando le sue mani strinsero di nuovo il mio viso, stavolta, arrivando a tirarmi alcune ciocche di capelli.

"Lo so, amore mio. Lo so. Ma stanotte voglio il mio Louisino adorato stretto al mio petto per tutta la notte." concluse rubandomi un bacio sulle labbra, di prepotenza. 

"Ti odio." 

Sputai, togliendomi le sue mani dal viso, smettendo di sostenere il suo sguardo crudele solo quando iniziai a camminare verso il bagno dei camerieri. Chiusi la porta a chiave una volta dentro, e non mi concessi il tempo di guardarmi allo specchio, o avrei ceduto alla voglia di piangere che mi aveva coinvolto in quell'ultima mezz'ora. Mi cambiai velocemente, piegai la divisa e tornai in sala, dove lui mi stava aspettando, seduto in uno dei tavoli. Afferrai la mia sacca che lui aveva preso dalla cucina, e ci misi dentro i miei vestiti, evitando volontariamente il suo sguardo.

"Dammi il telefono. Devo chiamare Dan."  
gli dissi, ottenendo il suo sorriso malizioso, seguito da una frase forse ancora peggiore, se possibile.

"Questi vestiti che indossi... sono miei?"  
Mormorò, cercando una mia risposta che non avrei voluto dargli. Ero arcistufo delle sue provocazioni, sapevo bene che ne avrebbe tirato fuori una conversazione disgustosa. 

"No." ribattei in modo secco e tagliente, sperando che servisse a farlo stare zitto. 

"Oh.. dovrai iniziare a disfarti di qualcosa, allora. Niente ti starebbe meglio dei miei abiti."  
replicò con un sorriso malizioso, provocatorio.

Tipico. Così tanto che mi sembrava anche strano essermi illuso che avrebbe optato per restare in silenzio. Era talmente ovvio il contrario.

Inarcai un sopracciglio, restando in silenzio, prendendo il mio telefono da sopra il tavolo, allontanandomi da lui abbastanza da poter parlare solo con Dan, senza avere interruzioni. 

"Vado da Sveva, vieni a casa dopo la chiusura. E aspettami lì, buono buono."  
Sbottò in tono precipitoso, senza lasciarmi possibilità di ribattere. Il ristorante era praticamente vuoto, ed io avrei dovuto aspettarlo in strada, con il freddo che faceva quella sera, per non far in modo che il resto del personale pensasse che restassi lì perché ero l'amante del titolare, soltanto perché era importante andare dalla sua futura moglie e fare la parte del maritino dolce e premuroso.

Uscì dal ristorante, dopo avermi premuto un bacio aggressivo sulla bocca, lasciandomi solo nell'enorme sala, a pensare quanto fossi estremamente stupido e idiota a perdere tempo con uno stronzo del genere. Ma a mente fredda, i pensieri erano altri, gli stessi che poi mi costringevano a restare con lui. Rendeva la mia vita migliore, seppure in una piccolissima, minima parte. Era una vaga consolazione alla quale non riuscivo a rinunciare, perché sapevo che ne sarei stato schiacciato, se l'avessi fatto.

Quando tutto il personale al completo, (cuochi, sommelier, lavapiatti, apprendisti, etc) uscì dal ristorante, mi misi a sistemare la sala, pulii il pavimento, alzai le sedie di tutti i tavoli, cambiai i copritavola, e ne misi di puliti, spolverai le saliere, e i posacenere, non avendo nemmeno la forza di esultare, quando una volta finito, mi poggiai contro la porta d'entrata. Staccai tutte le luci e le prese d'energia direttamente dal quadro elettrico,  
per ogni evenienza, prima di girare il cartello mettendo esposto all'esterno l'angolo con scritto 'chiuso' e uscire dal ristorante, chiudendo con il grosso mazzo di chiavi che Vernon mi aveva dato in custodia.

Iniziai a camminare nella stradina illuminata da una serie di lampioni posizionati lungo il marciapiede, concentrandomi su qualsiasi altra cosa non mi facesse pensare a cosa stavo andando incontro, e cosa avrei dovuto affrontare in poco più di mezz'ora. Raggiunsi Leicester Square e presi la Piccadilly Line, per poi cambiare con la District, e scendere nei pressi di Kensington High Street. Mi restavano più o meno cinque minuti, per raggiungere il quartiere dove Vernon viveva, e dare inizio al tormento che avrei dovuto sopportare quella notte come tantissime altre. Non riuscivo a pensare a nient'altro, solo l'oppressione che sentivo già abbondare nella mia gola, e il timore, di essere a pochi passi da lui, dall'essere preso ed usato come un oggetto. 

Arrivato nel suo appartamento, lo trovai ad aspettarmi davanti al cancello, seduto nella panchina accanto. Fremeva così tanto, che non appena lo raggiunsi, mi coinvolse in un bacio carico di passione, prima di parlarmi, giustificandosi in modo penoso, per quanto era successo al ristorante.

"Scusami per prima. Non volevo sgridarti,  
ma mi ha fatto impazzire vedere quei bastardi avvinghiarsi addosso a te senza poter far nulla."

"Mi piacerebbe crederti se non sapessi da me che il motivo non era neanche lontanamente quello, e che in nessun caso è un motivo valido per dirmi tutte quelle cose." snocciolai, raggiungendo il piccolo portico all'ingresso di casa, sospirando profondamente al sentirlo dietro di me. 

Aspettò che aprissi la porta, ed entrassimo tutti e due, per richiuderla e continuare da dove io l'avevo interrotto.

"Okay.  
Dimmi perché ho reagito così allora."  
chiese come se non lo sapesse, mentre invece, stava solo cercando di fare il finto tonto, prima di iniziare a vittimizzarsi, pur di smuovere la mia compassione, come ogni volta.

"Non lo so, perché onestamente non capisco come tu possa essere tanto meschino! L'unica cosa che so, è che volevi farmi sedurre degli sconosciuti pur di guadagnare, in breve, farmi fare la prostituta!" urlai, togliendomi il giubbotto di dosso, allontanando la sua mano dal mio viso con uno schiaffo veloce, impedendogli di toccarmi.

"Mi hai fatto male." sospirò, rendendo il suo tono di voce improvvisamente ferito, ma era ovvio stesse recitando. 

"È niente rispetto a quello che tu fai a me."  
tagliai corto, usando un tono impenetrabile, cercando di andarmene, venendo trattenuto ancora una volta. Afferrò il mio polso, stavolta con delicatezza, facendomi voltare di nuovo verso di lui. Si mise in ginocchio, davanti a me, facendomi alzare gli occhi verso il soffitto, consapevole della sceneggiata a cui avrei dovuto assistere nei prossimi dieci minuti.

"Non volevo. Ti prometto che non si ripeterà."  
disse come se davvero avessi potuto credergli.  
Sfilai il mio polso dalla sua presa, decidendo di rispondergli a tono.

"No, Vernon! È finita, basta. Non mi presterò un secondo di più alle tue pretese insulse. Troverò un altro lavoro, con un capo degno di questo nome, con una morale e tanto rispetto per me, e tirerò avanti, da solo. Non ti voglio più nella mia vita, abbiamo chiuso."  
sbottai gesticolandogli in faccia, con una freddezza che non avevo mai avuto finora.  
Ma avevo raggiunto il limite dell'umiliazione per poter stare zitto e sopportare. 

"No. Non è finita, Louis. Non puoi lasciarmi. Io ti amo, ti amo da impazzire, mi sto sacrificando anche per te, per averti accanto, perché tu conti più di ogni altra cosa nella mia vita, e io ti voglio con me, sempre. Lo so. Sono un vero macello, con questa storia del matrimonio, e il mio carattere di merda, ma ti prometto solennemente che.. che non mi sposerò, e cercherò di cambiare tutte quelle cose che non vanno in me. Ma ti prego, ti scongiuro, resta con me. Resta con me, piccolo sole, resta con me."

Mi implorò, stringendomi e baciandomi le mani, prima di aggrapparsi alla mia vita, cingendomi il bacino con le braccia, aspettando che reagissi alla sua dichiarazione, fatta solo perché era estremamente disperato e non perché fosse realmente disposto a cambiare, ne ero più che certo.

"Dimmi che resti, mio piccolo sole, dimmelo."  
Continuò, stringendomi le guance con le mani, come se volesse a suo modo bloccare il mio scuotere la testa.

"No. Non avrei mai dovuto dirti di sì, l'ho fatto per disperazione, ma non posso più vivere così. Mia madre si vergognerebbe di avermi come figlio, se fosse viva."

"Tua madre è morta, Louis.  
Invece di pensare a lei, pensa a te stesso, a me. Ti ho appena detto che ti amo, che ti voglio qui. E poi siamo realisti. Dove andrai, senza di me? Come riuscirai a pagare le spese dell'università e della vostra casa?" 

"Non dico che sarà semplice i primi tempi, faticherò anche, ma troverò un modo.  
Non è più un tuo problema, comunque."  
ribattei iniziando ad innervosirmi, al sentirlo insistere per l'ennesima volta. 

"No, ti prego, ascoltami. Te lo ripeto. Io ti amo, questo conta più di ogni altra cosa. Con il mio amore posso darti tutto, ti ho dato una casa, un tetto, un lavoro, una vita felice, dignitosa. Non te ne andare, non te ne andare."  
sussurrò stringendomi in un bacio dolce, come non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora, dedicandocisi con attenzione, succhiando i vari punti della mia bocca, in modo passionale, lento, e poi improvvisamente più brutale, coinvolgendo entrambe le labbra. Mi lasciò andare, quando ormai le sentivo formicolare, sorridendomi felice, mentre mi accarezzava una guancia, con lo sguardo perso, da classico innamorato.  
Ed era questo il brutto. Non sapevo se credergli o no. Ero sopra una bilancia, nel mezzo tra due oggetti dallo stesso peso, e non sapevo quale dei due ascoltare. 

"Questa non è la vita che volevo, Vernon. E non è felice per niente, figuriamoci dignitosa." 

"Ma lo saremo presto. Ti renderò molto felice, piccolo sole, devi solo.. restare."  
continuò afferrandomi di nuovo per le guance, avvicinandosi al mio viso, essendosi allontanato un po' dopo il bacio che mi aveva dato. Scossi la testa, provocando il suo sospiro stanco.

"Vernon io.. io non..-" cercai di dirgli, venendo interrotto ancora prima che potessi finire la frase. 

"Lo so, imparerai a farlo, piccolo sole. Io posso far in modo che tu ci riesca. Ho il tempo dalla mia parte. Devi solo fidarti di me." concluse sorridendo soddisfatto, vedendomi confuso, al punto di cedere e dirgli di sì, come sempre. 

"Fidati di me." ripetè, avvicinandosi al mio viso, accorgendosi che mancava solo una sottile spintarella per accettare.  
Ma non ero affatto pronto. Ero confuso, mi sentivo immerso dentro un pentolone pieno d'acqua bollente fino all'orlo, e l'unica cosa che avrei voluto fare, era farlo stare zitto, desiderio che non mi avrebbe concesso di realizzare, se non gli avessi prima detto di sì, intendendolo davvero. 

Avrei fatto qualunque cosa, pur di avere a disposizione un po' di silenzio, e lo feci. Mi lasciai condurre, dai suoi baci, dalle sue mani che toccavano ogni parte del mio corpo, a lasciarmi andare, e lui era già pronto, quando mi afferrò per i fianchi, prendendomi in braccio, scortandomi in camera da letto, dove continuò ciò che aveva lasciato in sospeso, dopo avermi delicatamente poggiato sul materasso. Non preoccupandosi di ciò che gli avevo appena detto. Lo stava facendo lo stesso, eppure ero stato abbastanza chiaro nel lasciar trasparire il mio stato d'animo, e lui aveva notato la mia confusione, il mio smarrimento, eppure aveva continuato a girare il coltello nella piaga, per non permettermi di oppormi. Sapeva bene come raggirarmi, e dal canto mio, io sapevo bene cosa dovevo dargli perché mi lasciasse un po' in pace, che per quanto sembrasse orribile, era nulla in confronto a doverlo ascoltare farmi il lavaggio del cervello per ore ed ore. Lo preferivo, perché era solo un atto fisico, a cui io stesso avevo adempito, permettendoglielo, nonostante stavolta non avessi detto un 'si' esplicito, ma avevo solo annuito con un'espressione dubbiosa. Questi fattori avrebbero fatto retrocedere una persona normale, con dei sentimenti, ma Vernon non era così.  
E prima mi rassegnavo,  
prima sarei riuscito a stare meglio. 

Mi strofinai le palpebre, ancora chiuse, e sbadigliai, prima di tirare su la mia schiena dal materasso dove ero coricato, dando modo a me stesso di realizzare che la stanza in cui mi trovavo, era la camera da letto di Vernon, che quindi ero rimasto a dormire lì la notte precedente. L'arredamento moderno, le pareti di un grigio perlato, e il pavimento in grès porcellanato, facevano già comprendere quanti soldi la sua famiglia avesse. Anche i mobili che attorniavano il letto, erano di buona e costosa fattura. La mensola posta nella parete di fronte a me, aveva sopra una tv di almeno ottanta pollici, e due poltrone, poste proprio davanti al mobile, mentre alla sinistra del letto, c'era una grandissima vetrata, che si affacciava su un enorme giardino, a malapena intravedibile dal letto in cui ero sdraiato. Il soffitto era alto, e le tende in lino bianco, coprivano la finestra quel poco da impedirmi di guardare fuori completamente. 

Sospirai, sentendo di nuovo quella sensazione di paura. Mi era tutto totalmente estraneo, nonostante ci fossi venuto così tante volte, non era affatto piacevole per me stare lì.  
Sussultai, quando la porta si aprì, tremando finché Vernon non spuntò da dietro, entrando nella stanza.

"Buongiorno, mio piccolo sole." mi salutò, chinandosi su di me, premendomi un bacio sulla bocca.

"Giorno.." mormorai, non proferendo minimamente parola quando mi si sedette vicino, pur sapendo quali fossero le sue intenzioni. 

"Sei bello.." sussurrò mentre mi accarezzava il viso, fissandomi accuratamente, con quel sorrisino insulso che assottigliava le sue labbra, ogni volta che mi era vicino. Lo odiavo, mi metteva a disagio, perché quando lo faceva, non riuscivo a capire cosa precisamente volesse da me, e poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, in realtà.

"Scendo a prendere la colazione, ho appena finito di prepararla. Non muoverti." disse, premendomi un bacio tempestivo sulla bocca, prima di uscire dalla stanza. Sembrava essere già andato oltre quell'argomento, sebbene mi fossi dimostrato totalmente in disaccordo, e questo mi portava ancora di più a pensare che gli piacesse tenermi sotto scacco. Anche se ormai era più che evidente.

"Lou.. ehy.."mi richiamò, quando dopo essere tornato, si era seduto sul letto, afferrandomi anche le mani senza ottenere la mia attenzione. Tirai via la destra e mi massaggiai la fronte, sospirando profondamente.

"Cosa c'è che non va, pupo mio?"domandò insistendo e portandosi la mia mano al petto, dopo averla baciata.

"Lo sai. E poi non potresti essere un po' meno possessivo?  
Hai detto la parola 'mio' almeno due volte da quando mi sono svegliato.."  
Ribattei tagliente, alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima di sporgermi verso il divanetto ai piedi del letto, prendere un cornetto e portarmelo alla bocca, osservandolo ridacchiare senza battere ciglio.

"Sai che mi piace ostentare,  
e poi se riguarda te.."  
mormorò con un ghigno malizioso sulla bocca, avvicinandosi con la testa alla mia, riuscendo a far combaciare le nostre labbra e baciarmi, con tutto che avevo un pezzo di cornetto in bocca da mandare giù. Mi staccai, abbassando la testa repentinamente, rimettendo il cornetto nel vassoio, alzandomi, cercando di raggiungere la porta. Le sue mani si strinsero sui miei fianchi, riportandomi sul letto, stavolta, sulle sue ginocchia, letteralmente appiccicato al suo torace.

"Nah-ah, mio piccolo sole. Oggi non scappi via. Voglio averti tutto il giorno qui, solo per me, solo con me, si?"

Mi venne da vomitare, al solo sentirlo parlare. Il suo tono di voce falsamente ipocrita, quel suo modo di trattarmi e tenermi come un suo personale schiavo, era disgustoso da sentire, ma specialmente da provare. E lo era ancora di più dopo aver pensato per una frazione di secondo che avrei potuto liberarmene. 

"Ho delle lezioni stamattina, devo andare."  
tentai con voce pacata, come se stessi cercando di giustificarmi, e non avrei dovuto, ma era l'unica maniera per dissuaderlo a lasciarmi andare.

"No. Non ti lascerò scappare, non oggi."  
Mormorò al mio orecchio, spingendomi a reagire più veementemente. Cercai di liberarmi dalle sue mani, tentando inutilmente di staccarle dai miei fianchi, aprendole, abbandonando quel tentativo quasi subito. Aveva una forza disumana, niente che io potessi combattere o da cui potessi liberarmi da solo. Mi abbandonai all'ennesimo sospiro, provando il più disperato dei tentativi.

"Vernon, ti prego. Sto con te ogni giorno!" 

Lo supplicai, facendo trasparire tutta la tristezza che solitamente nascondevo, nel mio timbro di voce, sperando che questo l'avesse impietosito. Ma il suo animo era inumano e impassibile esattamente come lui. 

"E non mi basta."

"Io ti voglio di più, molto di più.  
Voglio saperti costantemente qui, ad aspettarmi, voglio pensare a te quando chiudo il ristorante, durante il tragitto verso casa, e farmelo diventare duro, a pensare al gran bel sesso che faremo, quando sarò tornato. Sono stufo di masturbarmi, visualizzando il tuo grazioso faccino, cercando di riprodurre i tuoi gemiti nella mia testa, non è più abbastanza, e non lo è mai stato."

"Più di così è impossibile."mormorai spinto dal timore di dire quella frase a voce alta. Contraddirlo, era un errore che potevo permettermi solo in momenti rari, quando avevo così ragione che persino lui ammetteva di sbagliare. 

"No, non lo è. Dovresti solo vivere con me, nella mia casa. Sarebbe così bella, con te dentro ogni giorno, ad aspettarmi."

"Dovrei rinunciare ai miei progetti, solo per stare chiuso tutto il giorno nella tua casa, ad aspettarti?"

"Si.. Sarebbe un sogno.  
Dunque? Cosa ne dici?" 

"No. E te lo dico sin da ora, se non riuscirai ad accettarlo, me ne..-"  
cercai di rispondere, sospirando quando venni interrotto di nuovo. Mise la sua mano sulla mia bocca, impedendomi di continuare.

Mugugnai in protesta, sotto la sua mano, cercando di graffiarlo per scostarmi invano. Non per niente riusciva a sollevare pesi di 200kl netti.

"Shh.. Concedimi qualche piccolo rimedio per convincerti allora.." sussurrò nel mio orecchio, non lasciandomi modo di reagire, di oppormi e dire no, Tirò fuori dal cassetto del comodino una fiala contenente un liquido trasparente, 

"Vieni qui, mio piccolo batuffolo di tenerezza."  
Mormorò facendomi scivolare sotto di lui, tirandomi per i fianchi, ignorando i miei continui ed insistenti 'no'. Si sedette sul mio petto, schiacciandomi le braccia sotto il suo peso, in modo da impedirmi anche il più piccolo movimento.  
Aprì la fiala, e tenendomi fermo il viso, iniziò a versare le gocce nella mia bocca, finchè la mia vista non si fece offuscata. Cercai di muovere un braccio quando si tolse dal mio bacino, ma fu inutile. Provai con la gamba, le dita, cercai di parlare, ma niente. Niente funzionava. Il mio corpo non rispondeva più ai miei comandi, ed io potevo vedere, sentire cosa stava succedendo intorno a me, ma senza intervenire.  
Cominciò a baciarmi il viso, fino ad avvolgerlo con le mani, e scivolare in una serie di baci più passionali e selvaggi. Rudi, nel modo di toccarmi, di infilare la lingua nella mia bocca, e poi muoverla, costringendomi ad un movimento altrettanto feroce, e reattivo. Si allontanò solo quando le mie labbra avevano iniziato a formicolare, iniziando a succhiare il mio collo, mentre le sue mani, avevano iniziato a tirare su la mia maglietta, lasciandomi i fianchi leggermente flaccidi, nudi, sotto il suo occhio affamato, e le sue mani da cattivo manipolatore, con cui non esitò a pizzicarli, sfregandoci le mani sopra, in un movimento lento e continuo, piacevole solamente per lui.

Sfilò via la maglietta, gettandola sul pavimento, e riprese da dove si era fermato, baciandomi i fianchi, nel punto dove prima li stringeva con le mani, facendole scivolare sul mio sedere, stringendo entrambe le mie natiche in modo da tenerle sollevate ad un centimetro dai cuscini. Fece scorrere la sua lingua dai miei fianchi, al centro del mio stomaco, percorrendo la parte che li separava con estrema lentezza.

Drizzai i miei fianchi, lasciandomi penetrare da un brivido, riuscendo a gemere seppur a bassa voce, quando la punta della sua lingua mi toccò l'ombelico. Scivolò lungo lo sterno, concentrandosi poi sul mio capezzolo destro. Iniziò a succhiarlo con voga, eccitato dalla mia condizione. Delle lacrime di dolore, scivolarono silenziose lungo le mie guance, quando dopo avermi slacciato e sfilato i jeans dal sedere, facendoli arrivare alle ginocchia, senza usare il lubrificante, o la saliva, infilò due dita nel mio ano, iniziando a spingere avanti e indietro, giocando con il mio dolore atroce, ridendo quando al terzo dito, avrei voluto urlare come se mi stesse gettando dell'olio bollente addosso.

"È solo un piccolo assaggio."ansimò sulle mie labbra, tirando fuori le dita, sporche del mio seme, slacciandosi i pantaloni mentre aveva spostato le sue labbra sul mio capezzolo sinistro, succhiandolo se possibile, con più voga e interesse dell'altro. Dopo essersi staccato, si spinse con le gambe divaricate sul mio petto, portando il suo pene vicinissimo alla mia bocca, strofinandolo contro le mie labbra. Iniziò a stringermi il viso con la mano libera, in modo da tenermi fermo, mentre mi costringeva a prendere il suo membro completamente eretto in bocca, esortandomi a succhiarlo, posizionando l'anulare e il pollice in entrambi i lati della mia mandibola, massaggiandola a fondo, per rendere più piacevole quel momento, toccando i punti che lui adorava.

Gridò il mio nome, piegando la sua testa contro la mia, premendomi diversi baci sulla fronte, tra le mie ciocche sudate, spostandosi sul collo, succhiando nel punto proprio sotto l'orecchio, più e più volte, mentre io sentivo il respiro iniziare a mancarmi, ogni attimo sempre di più, finché lui non smise di torturarmi il collo, rialzò la testa, e dopo altri due minuti di gemiti gutturali, venne. Il suo sperma amaro e schifoso mi riempì le pareti interne della bocca, il palato, e la lingua. 

"Che buon sapore hai, Louis mio."  
Mormorò, compiaciuto, tirando fuori il suo pene dalla mia bocca, chinandosi su di me, toccandomi le labbra con due dita, tracciandone il contorno, prima di infilarmele in bocca, obbligandomi a leccare lo sperma che era fuoriuscito, in modo così rude, da farmelo mandare giù, ad ogni costo. Deglutii, trattenendomi dal vomitare, per il saporaccio che mi aveva investito, e fatto contorcere le mie budella.

"Vieni qui. Lasciati abbracciare, lasciati stringere. Non esiste niente che io non voglia più di questo, più di te. Più di averti pressato contro il mio corpo, tenerti avvinghiato, stretto, così tanto da toglierti il respiro."

Ansimò, la voce traboccante di desiderio, in un chiaro e indiscutibile ordine. Mi afferrò per i fianchi, avvolgendomi il corpo con le sue braccia, pressandomi contro il suo petto esattamente come aveva detto, tanto che la pelle sudata del mio petto, bagnava la sua camicia semiaperta. Mi afferrò la testa, stringendomi il viso contro la sua clavicola, solo per poggiare le narici sui miei capelli e annusarmi, non preoccupandosi che a me potesse mancare l'aria per respirare. Mi lasciò andare dopo qualche secondo, quando ormai i miei polmoni annaspavano disperatamente per un po' di ossigeno. Non dissi nulla a riguardo, l'avrebbe solo trattenuto ed io volevo che si allontanasse, almeno, per rimanere solo in quella stanza. Neanche quando mi rimboccò le coperte, come se aver cura di me riguardava solo quello. Mi teneva stretto a sè con una forza pari a quella di un wrestler, dandomi l'idea di essere una sorta di pupazzo per lui. Non avevo un anima, non nella sua mente, e nemmeno nel suo flusso di pensieri.  
Ero solo un corpo, bellissimo e sinuoso, perfetto per farci sesso. Nient'altro.

Ma io non ero solo questo e lo sapevo benissimo. O non avrei pianto silenziosamente, e il mio petto non mi avrebbe fatto tanto male da farmi pensare che potesse squarciarsi all'interno, per quanto il dolore da sopportare era tagliente e aggressivo.

Mi svegliai, quando la luce arancione del tramonto che filtrava dalle tende chiare, si riflettè sui miei occhi, costringendomi ad aprirli, ancora intontito dall'effetto di quelle fottute gocce che mi aveva dato. Mi alzai dal letto, imprecando contro me stesso, al realizzare che anche oggi aveva vinto lui. Mi scostai dalle sue braccia, con cui mi aveva stretto mentre dormivo, e uscì dalla stanza, tornando al piano di sotto, dove nell'ingresso a terra giaceva la mia sacca. La presi, iniziando a frugarci dentro, prendendo il telefono per guardare che ore fossero.

Erano quasi le cinque, decisamente troppo tardi per uscire di casa. Avevo dormito tantissimo, per la stanchezza della serata precedente. Ma tenendo conto che Vernon si sarebbe svegliato tra poco, era meglio svignarmela il prima possibile. Il post risveglio, era uno dei momenti peggiori, perché non aveva mai nulla da fare, e non mi avrebbe mai lasciato uscire.  
Mi misi i jeans della sera prima, e la maglietta che aveva gettato sul pavimento, cercando di togliere le pieghe formatasi durante la notte, mi infilai di nuovo le scarpe, e dopo aver lavato i denti, dato una sistemata ai miei capelli, e messo il giubbotto, afferrai la sacca, le chiavi, il telefono e uscì di casa, frettolosamente. Andai a casa, dove  
speravo di poter trovare la pace che mi serviva per studiare. Arrivai a casa ancora più esausto dopo quella passeggiata, se possibile, e non appena misi piede nell'ingresso, venni investito dall'odore pestilenziale di fumo, che riempiva l'ingresso e il salone. 

Avanzai, dopo essermi tolto il giubbotto e averlo messo nell'attaccappani, storcendo il naso, quando avvicinandomi al divano trovai la precisa motivazione di quel odore insopportabile, e persi di colpo la voglia di studiare e di fare qualsiasi cosa utile e importante per me stesso.

Dan giaceva ubriaco sul divano, addormentato. Come faceva di consueto, ogni sera, senza saltarne una.  
Quella sera in particolare, era riuscito a scolarsi un'intera bottiglia di whiskey, che ora giaceva vuota sul tavolo posto davanti al divano, dove lui era crollato con ogni probabilità senza rendermene quasi conto. Mi ci avvicinai, per assicurarmi che non fosse entrato in coma etilico, anche se ormai, era da ritenersi monotonia. 

"Dan - lo chiamai, con voce soffiata -  
sono tornato."

Lo vidi aprire leggermente gli occhi, giusto per permettersi di guardarmi, anche se a giudicare dal modo in cui si stava sforzando di tenere gli occhi aperti, era completamente sfatto e ubriaco, e pertanto, incapace di pronunciare due parole di seguito in piena lucidità.

"Ci hai messo così tanto...  
Stai uscendo con qualcuno?"

Fu la sua domanda, con la voce più strascicata e roca che avessi mai sentito. Da un paio di mesi, circa una settimana dopo la morte di mamma, aveva iniziato questo circolo vizioso. Il bere fino ad ubriacarsi, e farmi delle avance, per tutto il tempo che io stavo in casa. Ecco perché trascorrevo la maggiorparte del tempo fuori, tralasciando il fatto che Vernon mi costringesse a passare i miei momenti liberi e non, con lui. Non era possibile studiare per gli esami, o fare qualunque altra cosa eccetto lavorare, avendo qualcuno costantemente pronto a distrarti, a cercare di dissuaderti dal farlo.

"Si, ma non è ancora una cosa seria.  
Perché me l'hai chiesto?"  
Domandai allontanandomi dal divano, credendo ingenuamente che stesse bene, rispetto a come sarebbe dovuto stare realmente, nonostante fosse ubriaco al punto da puzzare terribilmente. Alzai gli occhi, quando sentii la sua mano stringermi il braccio forte, con prepotenza, non potendo evitare che diventassero lucidi.

Si alzò dal divano, capovolgendo la situazione. Mi spinse a sedermi, approfittando dei suoi trenta chili in più rispetto a me.

"Mi dicevano: 'trovati un'altra, Danny..'..io guardavo te e pensavo.. pensavo come sarebbe stato.. noi due insieme.. "

"Dan, straparli..  
Hai dimenticato di nuovo le medicine, vero?" 

Tentai, per sviare il problema e riuscire ad andarmene, se non fosse stato per il suo volersi imporre su di me. Non mi vedeva più come il figlio della donna che amava con tutto se stesso, ma come la sua vittima. L'unica persona con cui si sfogava, lasciandosi libero di fare tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente, anche se il più delle volte non se ne rendeva conto. Mi strinse le spalle, tenendomi poggiato contro lo schienale del divano. 

"Ascoltami.. noi due insieme.. possiamo.. non importa .. quello che dice la gente.. non importa..  
non voglio un'altra.. voglio te.. voglio noi due.. insieme.." 

Sussurrò strusciando il viso sul mio, inspirando ed espirando profondamente, cercando le mie labbra, intenzionato davvero a baciarmi. 

"No!" sbottai, scostandomi e alzandomi di scatto, disgustato e provato, estremamente stanco di tutti. 

"Dan.. non..- Sei fuori di te." balbettai, cercando di trattenermi dal singhiozzare. Stava peggiorando così velocemente. Non aveva mai cercato di fare una cosa del genere prima. Evidentemente aveva completamente perso ogni stato della realtà, e quel poco che gli era rimasto, era alterato dall'alcol. Gli aveva danneggiato il cervello a tal punto da renderlo talmente irriconoscibile.

"Non è vero! Sono lucido!  
Voglio noi due! Insieme!" Sbraitò per poi smettere di parlare, e iniziare a fissarmi furioso. Indietreggiai, non riuscendo più a prevedere cosa avrebbe fatto. I suoi occhi erano talmente carichi di rabbia da farmi pensare avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. 

"Dan, ora calmati. Io ti voglio bene, lo sai che ti voglio bene. Non ti lascio solo, voglio solo aiutarti." dissi, forzandomi di usare una voce calma e tranquilla, per rilassarlo. Non era facile, ma volevo che si calmasse e che quella furia dai suoi occhi sparisse. 

"C'è un solo modo in cui puoi aiutarmi." Rispose però, minaccioso e più infuriato di prima. 

"Non quello. Mi riferivo alle medicine, lo so che non vuoi prenderle, ma devi farlo. Se le avessi prese non..-"

"Le medicine.. non ne ho bisogno.. solo una..  
ne voglio solo una." Ringhiò puntandomi, vedendo che stavo stringendo la maniglia della porta per chiudermi in camera mia, e impedirgli di fare qualunque cosa lui avesse in mente. Poggiò la mano sulla mia, stringendola per impedirmi di abbassarla e aprire la porta, mentre mi fissava furioso. 

"Se le avessi prese non saresti in questo stato." dissi, la voce tremante, gli occhi colmi di lacrime per la paura, il dolore e la consapevolezza di ciò che era diventato.

"Sono lucidissimo! Voglio solo che resti qui! È tanto difficile da capire?! Sono stato lasciato con niente e anche tu, non ci sei! Mai!" sbraitò iniziando a strattonarmi le braccia, prima di interrompersi e cominciare a singhiozzare rumorosamente, crollando sulle sue ginocchia.

"Non voglio restare solo di nuovo.. quando tu non ci sei.. mi sento inutile.. tutto quello che mi è rimasto sei tu.. ti sto perdendo.. ti sto perdendo per quel bastardo.. è tutta colpa mia.. io ti ho costretto a stare con lui.. avrei dovuto.. avrei dovuto.. essere un padre normale.. sono un fallito.. un fallito.." singhiozzò aggrappandosi alla mia vita, completamente distrutto. Sembrava talmente piccolo.

"Dan.. Non sei un fallito.. I falliti li vedo tutti i giorni, ti assicuro che tu non gli somigli affatto. Sei sempre stato un papà esemplare, questo è solo un periodo terribile ma passerà." Sussurrai, riuscendo a farlo rialzare. Mi lasciai abbracciare, accarezzandogli le spalle finché il suo pianto non si fece più calmo. Lo misi sul divano, e andai a preparargli una tisana di tiglio, buttandoci dentro qualche goccia di valeriana per calmarlo. Gliela portai, restando accanto a lui mentre la sorseggiava, più tranquillo. Si accasciò sul mio petto, stringendomi la vita quando finii, addormentandosi dopo circa cinque minuti, senza staccarsi da me. 

Era assurdo per me notare la differenza tra prima e dopo la scomparsa di mia madre, in lui. Lo aveva cambiato irrimediabilmente. 

Quando si era sposato con mia madre, era la persona più buona e adorabile del mondo. Loro si amavano, amavano noi, e tutto era perfetto.  
Poi a mamma venne diagnosticato un cancro al seno, difficile da curare, e dopo nemmeno un anno, lei morì, lasciandoci soli e nello sconforto che avrebbe irrimediabilmente seguito quella situazione di merda.

Dopo la morte di mamma, avrei solo voluto un po' di pace. Era stato un anno difficile per ognuno di noi, per le mie sorelle e anche per Dan. Le continue nottate in ospedale, continue corse per il pronto soccorso, dover pesare le parole quando le mie sorelle venivano a vederla, e cercare di reggere tutto senza far penetrare neanche una goccia di tutto il male che sentivo dentro, perché sapevo che esternarlo sarebbe servito solo a far stare peggio chi intorno a me stava cercando di reagire posivitamente.  
Non avevo pensato a me, naturalmente. In nessun momento, nè prima, nè tantomeno dopo, quando il dolore era troppo grande per permettermi di guardarmi dentro e risanarlo, perché avrei anche dovuto realizzarlo, sentirlo, viverlo, ed era già tanto dover percepire e tollerare l'assenza di mamma in casa, nella mia vita, per dovermi anche preoccupare di quanto la sua perdita fosse stata enorme e orribile per me.  
Era stato l'ultimo delle mie preoccupazioni, occuparmi di me stesso, avevo sempre cercato di preservare loro, senza curarmi del mio malessere. Inutilmente, perché quando Dan aveva iniziato a bere, non avevano aspettato che due settimane a licenziarlo dal lavoro e dichiararlo incapace, a causa della depressione cronica che gli avevano diagnosticato, e se avessero avuto i soldi per pagare uno psichiatra, magari avrebbe anche potuto rimettersi in sesto. Ma non erano ricchi a tal punto, soprattutto dopo aver perso l'unica entrata che avevano in casa, e anche questo non mi aiutava. Mi sentivo talmente tanto in colpa di non essere riuscito a fare di più per aiutarlo, che mi sembrava più che lecito, restargli accanto e continuare a lottare. Avevo quindi dovuto mandare le mie sorelle a vivere con i nonni, ero sicuro che in questo modo, almeno loro sarebbero state lontane da tutto quel marasma; mentre io ero rimasto con Dan, infondo non potevo lasciarlo solo nel momento del bisogno, lui era sempre stato un uomo esemplare, finora. Ma dopo la morte di mia madre, quel licenziamento, e la depressione, qualcosa nella sua testa si era spezzato, e non gli permetteva di vedere più le cose nel modo giusto.

Non vedeva più me come quello che inizialmente ero per lui, ed era questo il problema più grosso, che non gli consentiva di andare avanti, di progredire, ma anzi, lo faceva retrocedere.  
Ed improvvisamente, non avevo più voglia di restare in silenzio a subire tutti i colpi bassi che la vita mi stava tirando. Volevo ricominciare, magari trovando un lavoro più adeguato, lasciando Vernon definitivamente, portando Dan in una clinica per gli alcolisti, in modo che riuscisse a risolvere il suo problema. Scappare non mi sarebbe servito a nulla, Dan in quanto alcolizzato, e ritenuto incapace di intendere e di volere, era stato affidato a me,  
e lasciarlo solo non era la soluzione, mi avrebbe solo portato altri guai, di cui non avevo bisogno. 

Dopo qualche ora, stufo di restare in quella posizione scomoda, con la testa poggiata contro lo schienale del divano, mi alzai, decidendo volontariamente di andare in qualche locale per svagarmi. Del resto, erano solo le dieci di sera, non era così tardi, e considerando che non ci avrei messo tanto, era più che fattibile. Mi infilai di nuovo il giubbotto ed uscii di casa, raggiungendo il locale più vicino al quartiere in cui abitavamo, in cui non ero mai andato da quando vivevamo lì, per mancanza di tempo e voglia. Entrai, andando ad ordinare uno shottino al bancone del bar, per poi andarmi a sedere nell'unico divano libero, un po' isolato dal resto della sala, gremita di persone che ballavano con i drink in mano, al ritmo di pezzi di musica dal vivo, degli anni 80.  
Due minuti più tardi, invece del cameriere con lo shot che avevo ordinato, vidi camminare verso di me due tizi, muscolosi e alti, tanto da sembrarmi due wrestler per il loro fisico.  
Uno aveva dei capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle, un viso dai lineamenti marcati, occhi azzurri ghiaccio, e labbra anche troppo carnose. Mi ricordava tanto Ken di Barbie.  
L'altro invece, era l'esatto opposto. Capelli castani corti, tenuti fermi da una moltitudine di gel, occhi verdi, e viso ripulito da ogni più piccolo traccia di barba, tanto da farlo sembrare un bambino, se non fosse stato per il ghigno che gli riempiva il volto.

Il biondo poggiò i cocktail portati da loro sul tavolino di fronte a me, mentre il moro prese posto alla mia sinistra, strusciando la sua coscia contro la mia, senza esitazione, gettandosi su di me, invece che verso il bracciolo del divano, quasi come se cercasse un contatto.

"Jake."sorrise, porgendomi la mano, che strinsi timidamente, ritrovandomi coinvolto in un abbraccio soffocante, dal quale mi liberai grazie alla falsa tosse dell'altro.

Mi voltai verso di lui, piuttosto confuso dal loro atteggiamento, quando vidi che si era già seduto alla mia destra, anche lui con la gamba pressata contro la mia. 

"Ciao. Sono David."disse, distendendo le sue labbra in un sorriso gentile, o almeno così mi era sembrato. 

"Ti abbiamo visto qui tutto solo, e..-"  
continuò, venendo interrotto dall'altro.

"Abbiamo pensato ti servisse compagnia."  
terminò la frase Jake, o come diamine si chiamava, facendo scorrere la sua mano sul mio avambraccio, in una carezza provocante.

"No, grazie."  
Mi scostai, allontanando il mio braccio dalla sua mano, desideroso di alzarmi, venendo trattenuto dalla frase successiva di David.

"Resta almeno un po'..  
Giusto il tempo di bere il tuo drink.."

"Mi dispiace, siete molto gentili, specialmente tu.. ma temo dovrete trovare qualcun altro, sono venuto qui per starmene un po' per conto mio, scusatemi.."  
Tentai di giustificarmi, per alzarmi, venendo trattenuto ancora una volta, stavolta da entrambi, e in un modo non esattamente gentile, non più. Avvolsero entrambi le mani intorno ai miei polsi, riportandomi sul divano, tenendomi seduto, stretto tra i loro corpi, che adesso si strofinavano completamente sul mio, non solamente sulle mie gambe. Jake teneva una mano stretta al mio braccio sinistro, e l'altra, intorno al mio ginocchio, stessa identica cosa per David, solo, con più ostinazione.

"Dicci almeno il tuo nome, andiamo."

Mi spronò David,  
facendomi annuire conseguentemente. 

"Louis."

"Ohw.. Louis.."ripetè, come incantato, mentre Jake ridacchiava, solleticandomi il collo con le labbra. 

"Credo di essermi innamorato di te, Louis.."  
Mormorò al mio orecchio, lasciandomi sconcertato. Dovevo uscire al più presto da quella situazione vomitevole, o sarei finito in un ulteriore casino, e odiavo questa sola possibilità.

"Anch'io. Sei una tale bellezza, Lou.. posso chiamarti Lou?Ormai siamo in confidenza."  
Scherzò Jake, convinto di essere simpatico, di suscitare in me una qualche sorta di divertimento. Ma più le loro mani restavano incollate su di me, più il mio disgusto aumentava, insieme alla mia voglia di darmela a gambe.

"Ugh, no. Non vi conosco neanche, volevo solo starmene per i fatti miei, lasciatemi in pace."

Riuscii ad alzarmi, ritrovandomeli di nuovo alle costole, in piedi entrambi accostati ai miei fianchi, contrari a lasciarmi andare. Afferrarono i miei gomiti, con delicatezza stavolta.

"Andiamo, resta. Solo il tempo di un drink."  
Fece le fusa David, avvicinandosi con la testa all'incavo del mio collo. 

"Faremo i bravi, promettiamo."aggiunse Jake, premendomi un bacio sulla guancia, con un sorrisino insulso, a dimostrazione del fatto che non credeva minimamente in ciò che mi aveva appena detto.

Ad ogni modo, per evitare di infilarmi in un ulteriore situazione pericolante, accettai, tornando a sedermi sul divano. Ma stavolta, erano ancora più vicini al mio corpo. Mi tenevano strette le braccia, una per ognuno, e le loro gambe, erano di nuovo appiccicate alle mie, ancora più di prima. Jake addirittura mi sfiorava l'interno coscia con le dita della mano, facendola scorrere verso il mio gomito, appositamente.

"Parlaci un po' di te. Fai questo effetto a tutti gli uomini che incontri?"Domandò Jake, portandosi il suo cocktail alla bocca con la mano libera, facendo scivolare l'altra sempre di più all'interno della mia gamba, suscitandomi la pelle d'oca.

"Spesso. La generazione maschile sa essere davvero appiccicosa."risposi nervosamente, infastidendomi ancora di più, al sentire la sua risposta. Avrei voluto aggiungere che di sicuro non lo facevano con questa stessa caparbietà ed insistenza, fatta eccezione per Vernon, naturalmente. 

"Tsk, ora sono geloso. Puoi crederci?Ti conosco da cinque minuti, o anche meno e sono già.. geloso di te." 

Sussurrò le ultime tre parole, avvicinandosi eccessivamente alla mia bocca. Abbassai lo sguardo sulle mie ginocchia, sentendomi peggio al vedere le loro mani grosse e rozze su di me, stringermi senza alcun riguardo.

"Stai con qualcuno, sweetcheecks?"Domandò mentre con finta dolcezza, mi accarezzava una guancia. 

"Si. Si chiama Vernon." risposi tagliente alla domanda posta da David, beccandomi la sua occhiata infastidita.

"Razza di bastardo fortunato."Scattò Jake, bevendo un sorso del suo drink, per poi aggiungere:

"Non è giusto. Sono ancora più geloso, ora."

"Beh, non è un mio problema."ribattei, cercando di alzarmi per l'ennesima volta.

"Oh no, piccolo. Resta ancora un po', ho bisogno di sentirti vicino.. sei così morbido e caldo."

Sbottò Jake, avventandosi su di me, abbracciandomi facendo strusciare la sua testa contro la mia, mettendo la sua gamba sinistra sul mio ginocchio, facendo cenno a David di fare lo stesso, che ubbidì, senza aspettare altro.  
Si poggiarono entrambi sulle mie tempie, strusciandosi sul mio viso, muovendo i propri e baciandomi a volte, in punti intimi, che non avrebbero dovuto toccare, mentre Jake tirava fuori un cellulare dalla sua tasca.

Scattò una foto, tagliando fuori il suo amico David, prendendo solo me e lui. Presumibile.  
Per pura vendetta nei confronti dell'amico, in una mossa veloce e impossibile per me da bloccare in tempo, David strinse il mio viso, voltandolo verso il suo, coprendomi le labbra in un bacio soffocante, diretto, senza mezzi termini, che sapeva solo di sopruso e nient'altro.

"Okay, ne ho abbastanza."esclamai, tirandomi indietro, con le labbra rosse e formicolanti per la forza con la quale le aveva strette. Venni riportato ancora una volta sul divano dalle loro mani, ma stavolta opposi resistenza, avevano raggiunto il limite. 

"Sentite, prima che mi metta a gridare facendo correre la sicurezza, lasciatemi andare. Vi ho accontentati finché ho potuto, mi hai pure baciato senza permesso. Ora basta." ringhiai riuscendo finalmente ad alzarmi, e allontanarmi da loro, raggiungendo l'esterno del locale, lasciandoli soli.

"E così, avevo ragione."sbottò una voce conosciuta, riecheggiando nella strada vuota.

Mi voltai, vedendo il ragazzo che avevo incontrato al ristorante la sera prima. 

Era vestito in modo più casual dalla sera prima, con un maglione extralarge sui toni del beige, un paio di jeans celeste chiaro e dei mocassini con sopra un piccolo arcobaleno.

"Che ci fai qui?"risposi, continuando a camminare senza prestargli più attenzione.

"La tua inverosimile capacità di cacciarti sempre nei guai è fenomenale."  
snocciolò mettendosi davanti a me, parlandomi con estrema gentilezza, dando alla sua voce un timbro pacato.

"Io non mi caccio sempre nei guai.  
Cerco di.. fare la cosa giusta, anche se non è sempre facile." spiegai attirando ancora di più la sua attenzione. 

"Cioè..?" chiese con tono interessato, puntando gli occhi completamente sul mio viso, per cercare vagamente di capire di cosa stessi parlando. 

"Che ti importa? Ti conosco appena, non sono tenuto a raccontarti i fatti miei." tagliai corto, dispiacendomi un po' per essere stato tanto cinico, ma non poteva aspettarsi che reagissi in modo diverso. 

"Ora vado, ci vediamo." mi congedai dopo qualche istante di silenzio, scaturito dalla mia risposta, facendolo scattare come una molla.

"Aspetta." esordì bloccandomi, poggiandomi la mano sul braccio, accarezzandolo piano. 

"Ti accompagno io, ho la macchina proprio lì."  
si offrì, indicandomi una Chevrolet Corvette, rossa fiammante, del modello che andava di moda negli anni sessanta, che guardai alzando un sopracciglio, per fingere di non essere sorpreso. Non volevo che iniziasse a darsi delle arie, specialmente per una macchina.

"Mi dispiace, ma no. Non so neanche il tuo nome, e l'ultima cosa che voglio è salire nell'auto di uno sconosciuto." rifiutai, nonostante la mia voglia impellente di vedere gli interni della sua splendida macchina.

"Okay, andiamo per ordine." ridacchiò, prima di continuare, porgendomi la mano in segno di presentazione.

"Harry." disse sorridendomi provocantemente, accarezzandomi il palmo della mano quando la strinsi, facendomi ritrarre di scatto.

"Louis." bofonchiai imbarazzato, tirando indietro la mia mano, smettendo di fissarlo, per evitare qualunque tipo di fraintendimento.

"Un nome molto dolce." si complimentò, lasciandomi un buffetto sulla guancia, senza indugiarci. Era più sicuro ed impenetrabile di Vernon, lui almeno cedeva quando litigavamo, finendo per dar ragione a me. 

"Comunque.. posso sempre accompagnarti a piedi."ripiegò, riuscendo a trovare una valida alternativa, a cui io non potevo rifiutarmi. 

"Se ci tieni tanto." risposi non mostrandomi per niente felice a riguardo, sebbene non corrispondesse alla piena verità, perché per quanto mi desse fastidio ritrovarmelo sempre accanto, mi dava un certo conforto che fosse venuto con me. Dopo quello che era successo nel bar, non mi sarei sentito propriamente a mio agio, nel tornare a casa a piedi, non importava quanto fosse vicina.

"Casa tua è qui a Kensington?” 

“Non è mia, è del mio ragazzo."  
risposi guardandolo per una frazione di secondo, sentendomi meschino a mentirgli così sfacciatamente. 

Se Vernon fosse stato davvero il mio ragazzo,  
la mia vita sarebbe stata immensamente più facile e meno vomitevole, cominciando anche solo dalla sfera emotiva. Ma lui stava per sposarsi, e lo stress del matrimonio lo sfiniva al punto da costringerlo a sfogarsi su di me. 

"Sei fidanzato?" domandò come se le mie parole non fossero state abbastanza chiare.  
Forse aveva capito dalla mia espressione, che era una stronzata, quella che mi era appena uscita dalla bocca.

"Non proprio.. direi più 'impegnato'.  
Per Vernon, quello che hai usato tu, è un parolone." 

"Vernon?" domandò ancora, fissandomi interrogativo come se non avesse ascoltato nulla di quello che gli avevo detto. 

"Si. Perché? Lo conosci?" chiesi di rimando, trovando quasi impossibile che potesse sapere chi fosse. 

"È il titolare del ristorante dove lavoravi l'altra sera, no?"rispose con una calma disarmante, sbugiardandomi senza la più piccola difficoltà. Peccato che io ero altrettanto bravo, a recitare, e non era affatto un problema per me farlo con un estraneo appiccicoso e scomodo.

"Non è lui. Troppo vecchio per me. E poi,  
non andrei mai a letto con il mio capo."  
mentii sentendomi avvampare le guance, quando lui mi sorrise, beffardo.

"Allora perché stai andando in uno dei suoi appartamenti?"  
domandò retorico, senza aspettarsi una risposta stavolta. Sospirai, non sapendo più cosa dire, quale altra scusa rifilargli. 

"Lo conosco da tempo. L'altra sera, ero a cena lì, perché voleva vendermi l'attività. Mi aveva detto di avere dei problemi finanziari, che non riesce più a guadagnare bene.. ma sfortunatamente per lui, non ero interessato. Quindi, ho accettato di venire al ristorante, per cenare e valutare meglio la proposta, ma ho finito col trovarla inaccettabile, ancor prima di terminare la cena." spiegò, riferendosi palesemente al momento in cui quei ragazzi viziati mi si erano avventati addosso, e lui mi aveva difeso, senza indugi.

"Ero io il motivo?" domandai deglutendo per mandare via un po' del mio nervosismo. 

"Si. Non sopporto le persone che se la prendono con i più deboli, e chi resta fermo a guardare." rispose facendomi dubitare fortemente riguardo la sua sincerità. Il suo viso, la sua voce gentile mi davano l'impressione che fosse onesto, ma non potevo fidarmi completamente, era troppo presto, per i miei standard. Se fosse comparso nella mia vita qualche anno prima, avrebbe avuto più possibilità di essere creduto, ma ora, avevo bisogno del mio tempo per fidarmi di chiunque.

"Grazie. Anche se non capisco perché hai messo in mezzo Vernon..-"

"Tu lo sai meglio di me." mi interruppe, costringendomi ad annuire e restare in silenzio. Aveva ragione lui. Vernon era uno schifo, se fosse stato un uomo dignitoso, mi avrebbe aiutato, e protetto. Invece, non solo mi aveva lasciato a vedermela con quegli scimmioni tutto solo, ma dopo mi aveva anche sgridato, perché mi ero lasciato difendere da Harry, invece che dare corda a quel gruppo di prepotenti. 

"Siamo arrivati." dissi fermandolo, quando vidi la casa vittoriana a due piani, con il giardinetto all'esterno, davanti a noi.

"Bene. Allora buonanotte.."

"Notte. Sogna cose belle." si raccomandò, schioccandomi un esplicito bacio sulla guancia, sorridendo al mio timido 'ciao' facendomi sentire un idiota rispetto a lui, alla sua strabordante sicurezza.  
Lo osservai andare via, prima di entrare dentro, e prepararmi mentalmente a trascorrere una nottata da incubo con Vernon.


	2. Capitolo 2

Il tragitto a piedi da casa di Vernon all'università, non era affatto breve, e non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto chiedere un passaggio, ma nel suo quartiere pieno di ricconi benestanti con la puzza sotto il naso, ero additato come il ragazzo tenebroso, sporco e facile, che nasconde chissà quale oscuro segreto, e nessuno, si rivolgeva con toni gentili a me. Tranne la piccola cerchia di uomini maturi, che mi avvicinavano solo per divertirsi, non curandosi della loro fede al dito. Nonostante questo, non provavo repulsione verso queste persone, mi facevano solo tenerezza. Mi giudicavano perché non mi conoscevano, e forse, vivevano un po' (troppo) in una fantasia da televisione, trovando in ogni cosa che li circondasse qualcosa di estremamente paranormale. Forse era anche un po' colpa dell'ignoranza. Ad ogni modo, non avevo mai mostrato troppa rigidità o freddezza nei confronti di nessuno in quel quartiere, perché mia mamma mi aveva educato ad essere buono, e gentile. Ad avere rispetto di ogni essere umano, anche se a me non piaceva per dei motivi validissimi. Non stava a me giudicare chi sbagliava, infondo.

Arrivai in aula, ancora vuota, per chissà quale strano scherzo del destino, e mi sedetti nel primo banco, vicino ad una presa della corrente. Collegai il caricatore del telefono e lo misi sottocarica, visto che non avevo avuto la possibilità di farlo finora. Tirai fuori i libri dalla sacca, e mi sforzai di cambiare la mia espressione, quando nell'aula entrarono i miei compagni di corso. Un gruppo di ragazzi, erano quattro in tutto, vennero a sedersi nel mio banco, sistemandosi accanto, e di fronte a me, togliendo le sedie da altri banchi.

"Guardate chi abbiamo qui."  
scherzò James, il 'capo' del gruppo, con un fisico asciutto e muscoloso, capelli castani, occhi verdi, e la tipica faccia da schiaffi di tutti i ragazzi belli, ricchi, e viziati, che credono di possedere qualunque cosa sia di loro piacimento.

"Ciao dolcezza."

"Finalmente sei solo.. quello sfigato di Ned ti sta sempre appiccicato." aggiunse mentre gli altri due, Carl e Nate, si stringevano al banco, solo per sfiorarmi le ginocchia, non contenti che già solo James mi stesse praticamente addosso, tanto da non permettermi nemmeno di muovermi.

"Ciao Lou.."mormorò il ragazzo che James aveva appena nominato, entrando in classe, venendo investito dagli sguardi scortesi del gruppo da cui ero attorniato.

"Ehy Ned."

Gli risposi, con un sorriso accogliente, che ricambiò, prima di abbassare gli occhi, per essere diventato leggermente rosso.  
La presenza di quei bulletti idioti era il motivo principale del suo imbarazzo, e anche della mia repentina voglia di scacciarli via dal mio banco.

Si allontanò repentinamente, senza aggiungere altro, per andare a mettersi in un posto tutto solo.

Non esitai a fermarlo, chiamandolo a voce alta.

"Perchè ti stai sedendo lì? Puoi sederti accanto a me. James, fagli un po' di spazio."  
dissi obbligandolo a spostarsi, in modo da permettere a Ned di mettersi tra di noi.

Lui sbuffò, serrando la mascella, ma fece come gli avevo chiesto, se non fosse stato che nel momento in cui Ned ci raggiunse, posizionando una terza sedia in mezzo a noi, lui mi tirò per un braccio, facendomi spostare, in modo che fossi al centro e non nell'angolo vicino al muro.

"Grazie."sussurrò Ned, quando prese finalmente posto, tirando fuori i libri dalla sua sacca.

Il professore entrò in classe quando la classe si riempì del tutto, seguito da uno strano signore, che mi sembrava di conoscere già. Sussultai internamente, quando si voltò verso di me, guardandomi appena, permettendomi di riconoscerlo. Era il ragazzo che aveva preso di petto la sera prima quel cliente bastardo, con cui avevo poi conversato, durante il tragitto verso casa. Senza che se ne accorgesse, iniziai a guardarlo attentamente. Le luci al neon dell'aula, erano un ottimo aiuto per squadrarlo ben bene. Indossava una maglietta del merchandising di Britney Spears con sopra un cardigan beige chiaro, un paio di jeans chiari e delle vans old skool basse e nere. Era pulito e ordinato, nonostante l'abbigliamento casual, niente a che vedere con i miei leggins neri, le mie vans ormai logore, e la mia camicia di jeans, con sotto una maglietta bianca a mezze maniche, stropicciata e logora. Io sembravo davvero quello che ero, ossia uno studente universitario senza soldi, che non poteva permettersi nemmeno degli abiti decenti, e finiva per comprarli da Walmart e Primark, mentre lui sembrava uscito dalla televisione, da uno di quei film che mia mamma amava guardare accoccolata a Dan.

Si avvicinò alla cattedra, dove il professore si era seduto, attirando la sua attenzione con un educato:

"Salve."

E poi proseguire con la sua presentazione diligente al professore, da perfetto ed educato benestante, in tutta la sua eleganza naturale e per niente forzata.

"Sono Harry Styles. Purtroppo per questioni di lavoro ho potuto iniziare a frequentare le lezioni solo oggi, non è un problema se mi affianco a qualcuno per cercare di capire meglio ciò che spiegherà?"

Il professore scosse la testa, dopo averlo guardato attentamente, per poi rispondergli.

"No, puoi metterti accanto a quel ragazzo.  
Si chiama Louis, è il migliore della mia classe.  
Ma cerca di essere presente alle lezioni successive."  
Lo riprese, indicandomi. Lui colse l'occasione per guardarmi, ammiccare nella mia direzione, prima di raggiungermi, suscitando la reazione di James, che mi avvolse un braccio intorno intorno alle spalle, attirandomi a se, in modo da stare guancia contro guancia. Mi scostai, voltandomi a guardarlo infastidito, dopo diversi sospiri contrariati, e cercai di scostarmi, senza riuscirci, mentre il tizio riccioluto raggiungeva il nostro banco.

Accennai un sorriso amichevole, consapevole che fosse uscito abbastanza forzato. Cercai di aprire bocca per dire agli altri di fargli spazio, venendo interrotto dalla repentina e tagliente risposta di James, che mi precedette.

"Mi spiace, gentiluomo, ma non c'è posto qui per te. Vedi di girare al largo, se non vuoi problemi."

Sbottò, generando la sua espressione dura e implacabile, che era strana vista sul suo volto.  
Di solito, le persone cattive mettevano su quel genere di espressioni, ma lui sembrava diverso. Il bagliore nei suoi occhi faceva capire che era buono, nonostante fosse sempre in modalità fredda e gelida.

"Ti ringrazio per lo sforzo, Dandy. Penso proprio che ti darò retta, infondo, c'è così tanto spazio nel resto della classe.. Non ti dispiace cambiare posto, vero Louis?"   
Rispose il riccio, guardandomi, strizzandomi l'occhiolino, giusto per far innervosire James ancora di più. Riuscendoci brillantemente, data l'espressione furiosa che si impadronì della sua faccia.

"No, figurati. Mettiamoci in uno dei primi banchi, così sarà più facile seguire."  
dissi fingendo una calma innaturale, mentre mi alzavo dal banco, radunando le mie cose nella sacca, spostandomi, dicendo poi a Ned di seguirmi, con un sorriso gentile. Ero certo che non sarebbe voluto restare solo con quel gruppetto di bulli, e non se lo fece ripetere neanche due volte.

"Ehy, abbiamo ancora dieci minuti prima della lezione, vero?"  
gridò al professore, come se stesse parlando con qualcuno al suo pari, facendolo irritare ed annuire, seppure contrariato.

"Vieni Lou. Andiamo a fumarci una sigaretta."  
Esclamò improvvisamente, stringendomi la mano, che lasciai andare senza battere ciglio.

"Magari dopo, è ancora presto per me."  
Lo frenai, suscitando la sua reazione eccessiva.

"No. Ne ho voglia adesso."

Sibilò, stringendomi il braccio, guardandomi tempestivamente negli occhi, facendomi capire che avrei fatto molto meglio a dire di sì, e basta.

"Okay. Ned siediti con Harry, torno subito."  
Sbuffai allontanandomi dal gruppo, sospirando quando passai accanto ad Harry, imbarazzato dal suo modo di fissarmi, dalla sua sola presenza, e anche dal modo in cui James l'aveva guardato prima di uscire.

Raggiunsi il cortile, camminando ben lontano da James. Mi aveva infastidito la sua insistenza. Noi non eravamo niente, e se si era messo in testa di iniziare a perseguitarmi anche lui, stavolta mi sarei fatto rispettare. Ero già estremamente stanco di Vernon, non avevo bisogno di un suo sosia, tante grazie.

"Lou, aspetta. Perché cazzo stai correndo?"

"Fermati."sibilò stringendomi il gomito, riportandomi accanto a lui.

"Ho solo fretta. Fretta di fumare questa dannata sigaretta e rientrare in classe, vengo qui per le lezioni, non per divertirmi, o essere infastidito dai testa di cazzo come te."

Tagliai corto, con tono sprezzante.

"Così sarei un testa di cazzo, uh?"

Ridacchiò minimizzando ciò che io gli avevo detto, prendendo il pacchetto dalla tasca dei jeans, tirando fuori due sigarette. Ripose il pacchetto, prese l'accendino con l'altra mano, e ne poggiò una sulla sua bocca, accendendola. Prese un tiro e la posò sulle mie labbra, delicatamente, con un sorriso malizioso.

"Ora la tua bocca avrà il mio sapore."  
Spiegò, mentre iniziavo a fumare, perdendomi nell'odore pesante ma inebriante del fumo. Era così forte, da farmi distaccare dalla realtà orribile che mi circondava.

Peccato solo che accanto avevo James, che non seppe restare fermo accanto a me, a fumare in silenzio, affatto.

"Sai Lou, a volte, io ti sogno la notte. Sogno la tua bocca.. immagino constantemente di baciarla. Vorrei tanto sapere di cosa sanno le tue labbra, se il loro sapore, è tanto buono quanto l'odore che emani. Per questo mi piace, starti vicino.. non lo sai, che cos'è la tua pelle, quanto è liscia, calda e..-"

Abbozzai una mezza risata rassegnata, forzata sotto ogni aspetto. Quante volte mi ero sentito dire quelle cose.. ormai potevo dire di aver perso il conto.

"Ma non volevi fumarti una sigaretta?"  
gli ricordai, leccandomi il labbro inferiore inconsapevolmente, rendendomi conto solo dopo che non avrei dovuto farlo. Gettai lontano la mia sigaretta, fregandomene che fosse solo a metà. Volevo andarmene.

"Mi piaci tanto.."sussurrò, avvicinandomisi, inchiodandomi al muretto che delineava il cortile, poggiando il braccio su di esso, mettendosi davanti a me, bloccandomi.

"James..-"cercai di fermarlo, prima che poggiasse la sua sigaretta sulle mie labbra. Presi un tiro, e abbassai la testa, espirando il fumo dalla bocca.

"Quanto vorrei baciarti ora, tesoro mio.  
Così tanto, da dimenticarmi il mio nome."  
mormorò; gli occhi puntati sulla mia bocca, rilassandomi quando proseguì a parlare.

"Ma non servirebbe. Le forzature non servono, non con te. Ti allontanerei ancora di più, e non potrei tollerarlo."

"Cambiamo argomento." decise con un sorriso che non mi lasciava presupporre niente di buono.

"Stasera do' una festa a casa mia,  
e stavolta non puoi mancare. Capito?"  
Mi propose, ammorbidendo la sua espressione, rendendola tenera, ma restando fermo sulle mie convinzioni, scossi la testa, vedendolo mutare da dolce a contrariato, ritornare ad essere il bambino viziato che aveva appena ricevuto uno dei pochissimi no della sua vita, come risposta.

"Non posso. Ho il turno al ristorante stasera."  
Mi giustificai, provando ad allontanarmi dal muretto, venendo spinto di nuovo contro esso dalla sua mano forte, dopo neanche un passo.

Dio, era così assillante.

"Datti malato."

"Pensi davvero che per una stronzata del genere perderei un giorno di lavoro?"

"È una delle feste più esclusive della confraternita. Sicuramente molto più divertente di qualsiasi lavoro."

Sorrisi amaramente, sentendomi avvinto.  
Certo lui non poteva capire cosa significava vivere per me, dovermi guadagnare tutto, ogni minima cosa, senza dover chiedere l'aiuto di nessuno. Lui era bravo a schioccare le dita, a fare sesso, a spendere soldi in automobili, e feste di gran classe, ma non sapeva un accidenti quanto fosse difficile vivere con un quarto dei soldi che a lui entravano nella sue tasche bucate in una sola settimana. Avevo sentito varie volte dagli organizzatori, le cifre complessive che venivano spese per organizzare un festino di questo livello, e con quella somma io e Dan riuscivamo a vivere un mese e forse anche di più.

"Immagino. Non posso esserci lo stesso, comunque. Mi dispiace, sarà per un'altra volta."

Sbottai con tono secco, sperando di essere riuscito a chiudere il discorso, ma, non si chiamava James, se non continuava a cercare di convincermi, con un'insistenza degna di un Oscar, anche solo per lo sforzo e la voglia che ci metteva.

"No, invece. Ho capito, devi lavorare, ma non fa niente. Vieni non appena finisci il turno al ristorante."

Sospirai, esasperato.

"James, quando finisco il turno al ristorante sono così stanco che non riesco neanche a reggermi in piedi. Infatti riesco a tornare a casa a stento. Non credo riuscirei a reggere un festino subito dopo aver passato un'intera serata in piedi a fare avanti e indietro tra la sala ristorante e la cucina."

"Tsk, a me basta che vieni a casa mia, ti metti seduto, e parliamo mentre beviamo qualcosa. Non dobbiamo ballare, non dobbiamo bere.. solo qualche bacio e a voler essere ottimista.. un po' di...sano sesso. Sai, non devi necessariamente essere sveglio per quello... Potrei fare tutto io.." insistette, piegando il mio viso sul mio, stringendo la mano sulla mia nuca quando cercai di tirarmi indietro riportandomi vicino a lui.

"Dai.. Io non mordo, Lou." continuò, avvicinandosi e premendomi un bacio leggero sotto la mascella, senza astenersi dall'essere provocante nel suo gesto.

"Sei.. assurdo. Ti commenti da solo. Ma giusto per la cronaca, se non ti fosse ancora chiaro, non voglio in alcun modo starti vicino, non verrò alla tua festa e se osi avvicinarti a me, toccarmi, di nuovo, te ne farò pentire amaramente." sbottai talmente arrabbiato da avere voglia di dargli uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Solo per sfogarmi.

"Scusami. Tu mi piaci davvero. Perché non mi dai una possibilità?!" chiese tornando a stringermi il polso, come se non avesse ascoltato nulla di ciò che gli avevo detto.

"James, ti ho detto di non toccarmi."sibilai, strattonando via il braccio dalla sua mano,  
scattando quando si avvicinò con tutta l'intenzione di baciarmi.  
Gli stampai un cinque sulla guancia, lasciando il suo zigomo arrossato dal colpo, e la sua espressione inorridita per ciò che avevo fatto.

"Ti avevo avvisato!" urlai, allontanandomi e rientrando nell'atrio della scuola, senza aspettarlo. Quando mi raggiunse in aula, dovendo subirsi l'occhiataccia del professore, non esitò a sedersi nel banco dove mi ero messo con Harry e Ned. Ovviamente accanto a me.

Alla fine della lezione, Harry non aveva pronunciato nemmeno una parola, Ned non mi aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso eccetto quando ricambiavo il suo sguardo, e James, mi sussurrava inutili scuse all'orecchio che non ascoltavo neanche. Tanto non ci credeva neanche lui.

Non aspettai che la classe si svuotasse. Quando il professore spense la lavagna interattiva, mi alzai, tirandomi fuori da quel circolo vizioso, facendo scattare James in piedi, suscitando l'attenzione repentina di Harry, che aprì bocca per la prima volta in un'ora intera.

"Dove vai?A fumare un'altra sigaretta?"  
domandò, poggiando le dita sulla sua bocca, prendendo un'espressione intransigente e severa, suscitando la mia occhiata confusa.

"Si. Non ho potuto finire quella di prima per colpa di qualcuno."ribattei, rivolgendo uno sguardo non proprio amichevole a James,  
che in tutta risposta sorrise, come se non fosse successo nulla prima.

"Vengo con te.."tentò, invano.

"No. Voglio stare solo." tagliai corto, proseguendo velocemente verso la porta, dispiaciuto di aver dovuto piantare Harry e Ned con quella frase tagliente ma se avessi fatto diversamente, con ogni probabilità James sarebbe riuscito a seguirci, anche solo per infastidire me.

Scesi in giardino, mi misi seduto sul muretto nel retro del cortile, per evitare anche il gruppo di James, che non avrebbe esitato ad accerchiarmi, se solo mi fossi messo nella zona centrale.

Risposi ai messaggi invadenti di Vernon, il quale mi chiedeva cosa stessi facendo, dopo una sfuriata degna di lui per essere svignato via mentre lui dormiva, e quando sarei tornato da lui. Tutte domande a cui avevo risposto così tante volte, da sentirmi sfinito solamente a doverle rileggere.  
Sospirai, nell'inviare l'ultimo messaggio, voltandomi verso il bordo per gettare via la cenere della sigaretta, e sobbalzare appena nel vedere Harry a pochi passi da me, raggiungermi velocemente, con il suo solito portamento sicuro.

"Cosa ci fai tutto qui solo?  
E perché sei scappato via prima?"

Lo guardai senza proferire parola. Era così strano. Lo conoscevo da poco, e non si permetteva di estraniare ciò che aveva dentro sinceramente, nemmeno la più piccola caratteristica. Era di granito, e quello che lo riempiva io non potevo vederlo dall'esterno, perché nella mia visione di lui, era completamente immobile, bianco, come il gesso, e duro come un macigno. Niente avrebbe potuto rompere la copertura dentro cui si celava il suo vero carattere, ma nonostante questo, si ostinava a voler sapere di più di me.

"James mi sta alle costole. Ho dovuto.. mi dispiace di essere sembrato sgarbato o .. inappropriato ma non avevo altro modo di..-"

"Louis.." mi interruppe, piegando il suo viso in un'espressione morbida, assecondando le mie parole.

"Mi hai per caso sentito lamentare a riguardo?"

Scossi la testa a quella domanda, trattenendo il respiro, incerto nonostante l'espressione benevola sul suo viso, che fosse effettivamente d'accordo con me.

"Io ti capisco, assolutamente. Sarebbe strano il contrario. Solo.. non capisco come tu faccia a sopportarne tante, sul serio. Io non..-"  
Stava per terminare, quando la voce sottile di Ned lo interruppe, chiamandomi da lontano.

"Lou.."mi richiamò una seconda volta, credendo che non l'avessi sentito mentre invece volevo che Harry finisse ciò che stava dicendo, inutilmente, perché lui si interruppe nel momento in cui Ned iniziò a camminare verso di noi. Mi voltai, quando ci raggiunse, torcendo leggermente il mio corpo nella sua direzione, in modo da non riuscire più a guardare Harry di fronte a me, e dedicare la mia attenzione solo al dolce ragazzo che stava per dirmi una cosa importante, a giudicare dal rossore sulle sue guance, e del timore nei suoi occhi castani.

"Scusa per prima.. ma sai com'è James..-"  
dissi sentendomi in dovere di farlo anche con lui, che però non mi lasciò nemmeno finire la frase a differenza di Harry.

"Oh, non importa tranquillo. Anzi, a proposito di lui.. Sai, stasera darà una festa a casa sua, ed io pensavo di.. andarci con te. Lo so che non ti piace James, per ovvie ragioni, e se vuoi dirmi di no, dimmi di no. Ma pensavo fosse un'idea carina.. perchè in questo modo.. noi.. ecco..-"

"Noi cosa?"lo spronai, gettando via la cicca di sigaretta, per poi rivolgere la mia completa attenzione a lui, cercando di ignorare che Harry si fosse allontanato senza proferire parola.

"Niente, niente.. lascia stare."bofonchiò, incuriosendomi ancora di più. Cercò di andarsene, ma lo trattenni, poggiando delicatamente una mano sul suo fianco.

"Oh, andiamo, cucciolone.  
Sai che con me puoi parlare sempre."

"Noi potevamo .. avere il nostro primo appuntamento.. o qualcosa del genere.."

Mi presi il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mentre accennavo un sorriso gentile, sentendomi in dovere di farlo, per l'eccessiva dolcezza di quel ragazzo. Era così genuino, così innocente e ingenuo, da farmi tenerezza. Avevo sempre saputo di piacergli, ma era palese. Bastava che lo fissassi un po' più a lungo, per farlo arrossire e iniziare a balbettare frasi confuse, ed io avrei tanto voluto riuscire a guardarlo nello stesso identico modo in cui lo faceva lui, ogni singolo giorno, ma per quanto mi sforzassi, non potevo fingere di provare qualcosa che andasse oltre l'affetto e l'amicizia.  
Senza contare che c'era Vernon nella mia vita, e pertanto, era impossibile che io pensassi alla possibilità di stare con chiunque altro, non perché provassi qualcosa di importante per Vernon, ma perché lui mi riteneva importante abbastanza da non gradire di vedermi uscire con altre persone. Nonostante stesse per sposarsi, e ai suoi occhi io ero solo il suo giocattolino da stringere, ogni volta che si sentiva stressato o amareggiato.  
Non avrei illuso Ned, dandogli dei segnali per fargli capire che era reciproco, lo avrei solo accontentato, perché spezzargli il cuore sarebbe stato eccessivamente crudele, e lui era troppo buono. Sarei uscito con lui, e avrebbe capito da solo che meritava di meglio, che io ero buono solo a farmi scopare dal mio capo, in cambio di soldi, che comunque gestiva lui, cibo e un tetto sopra la testa per Dan.

Non avrebbe avuto bisogno del mio aiuto, delle mie spiegazioni, per realizzare quanto io fossi estremamente incasinato, non abbastanza per nessuno, figuriamoci per lui, che era un pezzo di pane.

Ma in nessun modo sarei andato a quella festa. In questo modo l'avrei solo data vinta a James, permettendogli anche di scocciarmi tutta la sera e ad essere completamente sincero, non volevo uscire con Ned, se non come due amici, ed avevo la netta sensazione che lui avesse frainteso, che lo stava già facendo. Mentre invece io volevo frequentarlo solo come un normale amico, andare da qualche parte senza dovermi preoccupare di nessun altro moscone fastidioso.

"Mi dispiace Ned, davvero, ma devo lavorare stasera. In più sai che io non riesco a collimare bene con James, quindi preferirei davvero di no. Scusami."

"No, scusami tu. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, visto quanto non sopporti James, ma.. ero talmente concentrato sul.. chiederti finalmente di uscire con me, che mi ero completamente dimenticato di quanto odiassi James."

"Non lo odio, solo .. non mi piace come mi tratta, tutto qui." spiegai, vedendolo annuire, fermandolo quando stava per andarsene.

Se prima avevo avuto la leggera sensazione stesse fraintendendo il nostro rapporto, ora ne ero più che certo.

"Quindi.. è da tanto che provi a chiedermi di uscire insieme?" domandai facendolo arrossire appena, prima di annuire.

"Si.. non sapevo come fare, ogni volta che provavo a parlarti mi bloccavo, e.. ho pensato che andare ad una festa fosse il modo migliore per uscire con te, senza farti pensare.."

"Che ti piaccio?"

"Si, infatti.. Cioè, no.. non intendevo dire che.. c-che ho una cotta per te.. insomma si, sei indubbiamente bello, attraente, simpatico, dolce, premuroso, e.. e.."

"Parlare ancora lo renderà solo più evidente, cucciolone." ridacchiai, avvicinandomi a lui, accarezzandogli una spalla per farlo tranquillizzare, e anche per prepararlo al mio secco e inflessibile rifiuto, sapendo sarebbe stato difficile per lui accettarlo.

"Beh, direi che ce l'ho fatta, almeno. E.. tu mi hai appena chiamato con un vezzeggiativo.. Questo significa, che.. che mi stai dicendo di sì? Che uscirai con me?" domandò a raffica, tramutando la sua espressione da entusiasta a triste, da cucciolo abbandonato. Qualcosa di intollerabile.

"Ora ascoltami."dissi prendendogli le mani, facendolo sedere accanto a me sul muretto.

"Tu non vuoi uno come me. Meriti di meglio, molto di meglio, e so che adesso pensi io stia dando i numeri, ma col tempo mi capirai. Io ti farei solo soffrire, e se non ti volessi bene ti direi: "Okay, proviamoci." ma proprio perché so a cosa porterebbe, e che disastro assoluto è la mia vita, che non pos..-"

"Non vuoi neanche venire a cena a casa mia stasera?Non vuoi neanche provare a darmi una piccola chance?" mi interruppe, supplicandomi di accettare almeno per una volta.

"Se dipendesse solo da me, uscirei con te così tante volte da nausearti della mia presenza. E anzi, sarei io a chiederti di venire a cena, ma davvero..-"

"Non puoi. Okay, ho afferrato, ma almeno  
puoi dirmi perché? Sei già fidanzato, esci con qualcuno?" chiese pungendomi sul vivo. Quella che mi aveva appena fatto era una domanda tosta, che io mi facevo troppo spesso senza mai riuscire a darmi una risposta che fosse una.

"Diciamo pure così.. Lui non ama le relazioni vecchio stampo, quelle robe convenzionali tipo cenette a casa di amici, foto incorniciate esposte sui mobili di casa.."

"Vuoi dire che sei in una relazione aperta.."

"Io direi spalancata, almeno per lui." scherzai, buttandola sull'ironia per evitare di risultare ancora più pesante e drammatico come la situazione era realmente.

"Beh, spero davvero che si accorga quanto è fortunato.." balbettò avvicinandosi tentennante al mio viso, rosso di vergogna. Poggiò le sue labbra sulla mia guancia prima di tirarsi indietro, e coprirsi le mani con il viso, sussurrando delle scuse a malapena udibili.

"Ehy - lo richiamai, avvicinandomi e togliendogli le mani dal viso - non c'è nulla di cui devi scusarti, è stato molto dolce. L'ho apprezzato, davvero." sorrisi lasciandogli un buffetto sulla guancia, prima di scendere dal muretto per tornare in classe.

"Ah, e stasera ritieniti libero. C'è una festa a casa di un riccone, e io voglio andarci con te."

Conclusi, rivolgendo un'occhiata ad Harry, quando si avvicinò a noi, dopo aver passato l'ultimo quarto d'ora a fissarmi da un angolo non molto lontano dal muretto dove mi ero seduto. Non capivo perché avesse deciso di starmi intorno oggi, potevo comprendere che avesse bisogno di un aiuto per gli argomenti che lui aveva saltato, ma non mi aveva rivolto la benchè minima domanda durante la lezione, ed ora che avevamo una pausa di mezz'ora prima della prossima, mi stava ancora vicino?Non aveva degli amici, una fidanzata, bella e di portamento elegante come lui? Perché doveva starsene per forza attaccato alle mie costole?  
Non mi dava fastidio che lo facesse, volevo solo capire qual'era il motivo, perché essendo io un perfetto estraneo per lui, chiunque al suo posto, terminata la lezione sarebbe andato a fare amicizia con qualcun altro, ma lui no. Era rimasto a pochi passi da me, con in mano il telefonino, intento a tamburellare sul suo aggeggio con le dita, con una velocità estrema.

"Vengo anch'io. Potete darmi l'indirizzo di casa di questo.. Jamie?"domandò, sbagliando nome.

Ned esitò, rivolgendomi un'occhiata timorosa e incerta su cosa fare. James non avrebbe gradito la sua presenza. Erano esattamente identici. Ben vestiti, ricchi, e forse, anche uguali sotto l'aspetto dei vizi, ma non era questo ciò che mi metteva soggezione, tanto la possibilità che James avrebbe alzato un polverone, sapendo che c'era anche Harry. Ma la festa era aperta a tutti ed io non potevo rifiutarmi di dargli l'indirizzo, avrebbe comunque trovato il modo di farselo dare da qualcun altro.

"Dopo quando torniamo in classe.  
Non ho come scrivertelo adesso."  
Bofonchiai, ricevendo un misero cenno della testa in risposta, seguito dal suo improvviso dileguarsi all'interno dell'edificio.

Sospirai, quando dal fondo del cortile, vidi James e il suo gruppetto di amici avvicinarsi a noi. Mi voltai verso Ned, per salutarlo e cercare di tornare in classe, prima che arrivassero.

"Okay, cucciolone. Ci vediamo stasera."  
Dissi, ricevendo un sorriso emozionato in risposta, rabbrividendo, quando il profumo forte di James mi avvolse le narici, e la sua mano si posò sulla mia spalla, stringendola, prima di poggiarsi addosso a me, in modo che il suo fianco fosse appiccicato alla mia schiena, e la sua testa, premuta contro la mia.

"James, ti avevo detto di starmi lontan..-" tentai, voltandomi verso di lui, trovandomi davanti uno dei suoi amici. Bulli senza sentimenti come lui.

"Ehy, pupo.."

Cameron, uno del gruppo, si mise davanti a Ned, e facendogli un breve cenno con la testa, gli ordinò di alzarsi, per cedergli il posto dov'era seduto, e una volta accomodatosi, gli indicò l'atrio, per dirgli chiaramente di rientrare e lasciarci soli.

Accennai anch'io un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo e fargli capire che era tutto a posto, anche se avrei voluto che restasse, e non mi lasciasse solo con quegli scimmioni, era meglio così.  
Ned era troppo buono, troppo fragile per essere trattato di merda da persone del genere.

"Ciao..."sorrise Cameron, strizzandomi leggermente la guancia con le dita.

"Ciao."risposi freddamente, scostando quella sua mano via da me, cercando poi di andarmene, se non fosse stato per la sua mano sinistra che veloce e tempestiva, mi strinse la coscia, impedendomi di muovermi e obbligandomi a tornare seduto sul muretto.

"Devo tornare in classe."spiegai senza ricevere nessun tipo di comprensione da parte sua. I suoi occhi castani, non sembravano essere disposti ad avere il benchè minimo scrupolo di me.

"Non prima di aver parlato con noi."ribadì infatti, mentre cercavo di non guardarlo, per evitare di innervosirmi ulteriormente.

"Perché sei sempre così.. sfuggente nei nostri confronti?  
Chiunque pagherebbe per avere la nostra attenzione, e tu invece non fai altro che ignorarci.. Non è molto carino, rifiutarci costantemente."  
Spiegò scivolando con il sedere sulla superficie del muretto, in modo da essermi più vicino.

"Certo.. capisco.  
Dev'essere terribilmente frustrante,  
non potermi avere come mascotte del vostro gruppo di svitati."  
Ribattei senza timore, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, scaturendo il suo nervosismo. Cercò comunque di controllarsi, mascherando la sua espressione con un sorriso. Sapeva di non poter ottenere nulla con l'aggressività, non con me.

"Stasera vieni alla festa che abbiamo organizzato a casa di James?"

"Si, ma solo perché me l'ha chiesto Ned."  
risposi affermativamente, dopo aver emesso un profondo sospiro.

"Solitamente i bamboccioni sfigati non sono ammessi. Ma stavolta faremo un'eccezione, Cam.."disse James, piegando la sua testa leggermente in modo che le sue labbra combaciassero con il mio collo, e ce le poggiò sopra, delicatamente.

Sbuffai, riuscendo finalmente a scendere dal muretto e togliermelo di dosso, senza realizzare che altri tre ragazzoni erano a pochi passi da me, pronti a circondarmi.

"Ehy, Louisino.. dove credi di andare?Non vorrai mica svignartela senza salutarci." sghignazzò Carl, ponendosi davanti a me, riuscendo a bloccarmi.

"Quante altre volte deve chiedere di essere lasciato in pace prima che lo ascoltiate?"

Mi voltai verso la persona che aveva appena parlato, ritrovandomi a sgranare appena gli occhi, quando vidi Harry davanti a Carl, l'aspetto calmo, e lo sguardo un po' di meno.

Il modo in cui lui e la sua 'gang' lo puntavano, non mi piaceva per niente. Anche perché, non potevo dare per scontato il modo in cui avrebbe reagito. Avrebbe anche potuto essere aggressivo, violento come loro.

"Tu chi saresti, belloccio?"intervenne Cameron, scendendo dal muretto, mettendosi davanti a Carl, stringendomi il polso, proprio per suggerirmi di non andarmene.

"Ha importanza?"  
rispose Harry, schivando la domanda del tutto.

"Non sono qui per nessuno di voi,  
ma per Louis."aggiunse, rivolgendomi poi un'occhiata stavolta un po' più rassicurante, dopo aver trovato il mio sguardo in mezzo alla folla.

"Ho bisogno di te.  
Devo chiederti una cosa, riguardo le lezioni."  
chiese e senza altri indugi, strinse il mio braccio leggermente per suggerirmi di seguirlo senza fare altre storie, suscitando la medesima reazione in Cameron, che rafforzò la presa della sua mano su di me, facendomi sbiancare le nocche, tanta era la forza con la quale mi teneva.

"Whoa!" esclamarono in coro, per enfatizzare negativamente il suo atteggiamento nei mie confronti, lasciando intendere ci fosse del tenero tra noi.

"Giu le mani da Louis.  
Sta parlando con noi, anzi con me."  
Fu la sua risposta, accompagnata da un pesante ed indelicato strattone del mio polso, in modo da tirarmi verso di lui.

"Mi dispiace, continuerete dopo."  
Controbatté a sua volta Harry, avvicinandomi a lui, con una stretta forse ancora più forte.

"Non devo chiederti il permesso di parlargli, finché non finiremo, non se ne andrà, punto."ringhiò Cameron, tirandomi di nuovo a sè, portando Harry a fare di nuovo la stessa identica mossa, accompagnata da un profondo e scocciato sospiro. Il mio.

"Potete smetterla?Siete patetici."  
Tagliai corto, scostandomi dalle loro mani, tornando verso l'atrio della scuola, seguito da Harry, che inspiegabilmente, era riuscito a raggiungermi prima ancora che potessi toccare la maniglia del portone.

La abbassai, ed entrai, aspettando che anche lui lo facesse prima di chiuderla, e proseguire, continuando ad ignorarlo. Mi aveva dato fastidio la sua insistenza, lui non era nessuno per me, e doveva solo starmi alla larga.

"Louis.."tentò di chiamarmi, con voce pacata, ottenendo solo il mio menefreghismo completo e assoluto. Non avevo intenzione di rivolgergli parola. Volevo solo tenermi alla larga dai guai, e avendo realizzato che lui non era abbastanza coscienzioso per farlo, volevo solo che mi stesse ben lontano.

"Louis!"sbottò, quando riuscì a mettermisi davanti, bloccandomi, stringendomi di nuovo il braccio. Fissai la sua mano, le dita pressate intorno alla manica della mia camicia, come se avessi potuto tagliarle via in quel momento.

"Okay, scusa. Non volevo risultare aggressivo."  
Mormorò lasciandomi andare il braccio, accarezzandolo con delicatezza, prima di fare un passo indietro, così da non farmi sentire oppresso o intimidito dalla sua vicinanza. Anche se, ero abituato a qualcosa di molto peggio, se possibile.

"Sarà per questo che ti sei messo a discutere con quelli per me, come se io fossi una bambolina di pezza e voi dei bambini di cinque anni ciascuno?"sputai senza alcuna vergogna, tornando a fissarlo in modo sprezzante.

"Ora esageri.. io volevo solo aiutarti.  
Sembravi essere in difficoltà."

Sgranai gli occhi, sbuffando una risata rassegnata e parecchio forzata, al sentirgli dire quelle cose. Non lo riguardava, e potevo scommettere su qualsiasi cosa che non gli interessava minimamente il mio bene, e se all'inizio mi era sembrato di sì, ora ero costretto a cambiare idea su di lui. Perché era esattamente identico a James, Cameron e al resto della loro combriccola, nonostante mi fosse sembrato molto diverso.

"Aiutarmi non implica scendere ai loro stessi livelli. Avresti potuto farlo in un altro modo, c'erano altre mille possibilità di riuscirci senza fare bassezze."  
Lo zittii, senza comunque riuscire a chiudere la discussione, e tornarmene in classe.

"Non c'era un altro sistema. Loro erano troppi, mentre tu.. tu eri solo ad affrontarli.. Dovevo fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. È vero, non avrei dovuto reagire così, ma ho perso la calma. Non sopportavo che ti toccassero in quel modo."

Era arrivato a gridare alla fine del discorso, riuscendo a suggestionarmi. Aveva detto quelle parole con troppa rabbia, troppa verve, per rivolgerle ad un mezzo sconosciuto, infondo a lui cosa importava di me? Apparentemente nulla, e avrei anche creduto a questa versione, se soltanto i suoi occhi non mi stessero fissando furiosi, stracolmi di rabbia, e di pena, per me. Iniziai a temere, quando la sua espressione da rabbiosa divenne dispiaciuta, impietosita per me, quasi in pena. Il solo dubbio, faceva scaturire in me tanta paura di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, se questa cosa poi si sarebbe inevitabilmente ingigantita.

"Sarà meglio che me ne torni in classe."  
bofonchiai fulminandolo con gli occhi,  
quando mi si mise davanti, impedendomi  
di proseguire.

"Verrà a prenderti Vernon,  
alla fine delle lezioni?"

"Si, ovviamente. Per evitare che qualcuno si faccia venire lo scrupolo di accompagnarmi a casa al posto suo. Solo per marcare il territorio. Così dice lui."

"Dovrà rivedere i suoi piani, temo." replicò  
con un tono fin troppo pacato per non essere sospetto.

"Perché?"  
domandai senza attendere più di tanto. Era impossibile per me comprendere cosa gli stesse passando per la testa adesso, e ciò mi innervosiva.

"Perchè verrai con me, a casa mia.  
Devi darmi delle ripetizioni o sbaglio?"

"Il professore non ha detto questo. Ha detto che avresti dovuto stare attento in aula, e che in caso di difficoltà io ti avrei aiutato, non si è parlato di ripetizioni."

"Okay, ne parlo io. Sono molto indietro,  
e ho bisogno di stare al passo con il programma, vorrei riuscire a dare almeno due esami questo mese." spiegò riuscendo a convincermi. Infondo, dirgli di no considerando aveva appena iniziato le lezioni ed era effettivamente molto indietro, sarebbe stato un tantino crudele e anche se Vernon non avrebbe gradito, sentivo che era giusto farlo lo stesso.

"Va bene. Ma non fare in modo che Vernon lo sappia, perchè non gli piacerà."

"Cosa? Che mi dai ripetizioni?"

"Si, anche.. tra le altre cose."

Chiusi il discorso, quando capii che a quella mia risposta sarebbe nata un'altra domanda sgradevole per me. Raggiunsi il grande portone, rientrando solo in classe, con un mucchio di pensieri per la testa.  
Al centro di tutti, ad unirli, un'unica domanda:

Perché era così interessato a starmi vicino?

Era quello che facevano tutti, e non avrei dovuto sorprendermi del fatto che anche lui lo facesse. Ma era inevitabile, visto che il suo fine era ben diverso da quello di Vernon, e dei miei compagni di università.  
Inoltre, solo pensare che mi stesse in qualche modo seguendo costantemente, visto quanto spesso me lo ritrovavo vicino, mi metteva un po' d'inquietudine. Infondo, non sapevo nulla di lui, avrebbe anche potuto essere un assassino, sebbene nei suoi occhi, si riusciva a intravedere un qualcosa di buono. Bisognava solo guardare oltre la caratteristica che li racchiudeva principalmente, ossia, la freddezza.

"Ci vediamo stasera, quindi."  
Disse Ned, quando finite le lezioni, stavo sistemando i libri e i quaderni nella mia sacca. Lui doveva restare per un ultimo corso di scienze, ma io per oggi avevo finito. Per fortuna.

"Si. Mi raccomando, fatti bello per me."  
sorrisi, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, facendolo arrossire.  
Accennai una risata debole, sventolando la mano nella sua direzione, mentre uscivo dall'aula, senza rivolgere attenzione a nessun altro.


	3. Capitolo 3

Uscii dall'edificio con Harry accanto, diretto nel parcheggio dove aveva lasciato la sua bella macchina d'epoca. Avevo avvisato Vernon che mi sarei trattenuto all'università per studiare, e lui sembrava averlo accettato di buon grado. La sola cosa importante per lui era che stessi solo, perché in caso contrario, avrei irrimediabilmente attirato l'attenzione di qualcuno violando così le regole che lui mi aveva imposto.

Ma ovviamente sarebbe stato troppo rispettarmi per una volta e fare come gli avevo chiesto, evidentemente, la fiducia non era concepibile per uno come lui. Eravamo arrivati al parcheggio, quando vidi la sua macchina sfrecciare verso di noi, fermarsi di colpo, rischiando di fare un incidente.

Mi rivolse uno sguardo freddo, velenoso oserei, mentre scendeva dalla macchina raggiungendoci a passo veloce.

"Mio piccolo sole." mi salutò pronunciando quelle parole dolcemente, rubandomi un bacio solo per marcare il territorio come avevo scommesso avrebbe fatto.

"Harry Styles. Che fortuita coincidenza, il mondo è davvero piccolo. Non ti avevo ancora detto di Louis, vero?" sorrise dopo essersi staccato, rivolgendosi anche ad Harry, senza però allentare la presa intorno al mio fianco.  
Mi accarezzò la fronte, facendo scivolare le dita lungo la frangia dolcemente, per rendere più palese la situazione che c'era tra noi due. Per quanto odiassi ammetterlo, era la verità.

"Si, mi avevi accennato." rispose Harry, senza battere ciglio, dinostrandogli senza bisogno di scaldarsi quanto poco gli importasse di me. Anche se, le sue dita erano fin troppo aderenti ai suoi palmi, tanto da essere bianche. E questo mi portò a dubitare un pochino del suo menefreghismo.

Per quanto la restante parte di me stesso cercasse di convincermi che era impossibile che proprio lui provasse anche solo un pizzico di gelosia per me. Non era ammissibile, non con l'atteggiamento che aveva avuto finora. L'unico motivo per cui mi aveva difeso era stato aiutarmi a tirarmi fuori da dei soprusi ma nient'altro. Anzi, oggi aveva pure esagerato, e il modo in cui mi aveva trattato non riuscivo ancora a farmelo scivolare addosso come fosse niente.

"Beh, andiamo. Ci vediamo in giro." cercò di congedarsi, cercando invano di trascinarmi via.

"Devo andare con lui, mi ha chiesto di dargli ripetizioni, te l'avevo detto. Ti raggiungo a casa, appena finisco.."

"Sono certo che riuscirete ad organizzarvi per un'altra volta. Stasera ho già preso un impegno, un mio amico inaugura il suo ristorante al centro e mi ha invitato, dicendomi di portare Sveva, ma gli ho detto di no. Non potrei mai passare una serata senza averti accanto a me, mi mancherebbe troppo la tua bocca." disse senza curarsi di dire quei particolari a bassa voce per non mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a Harry, che intanto ci fissava non tanto tranquillo.

"Avresti potuto chiedermelo..-" ribattei, sussurrando, per non farmi sentire da Harry che invece stava ascoltando lo stesso in quanto mi stava abbastanza vicino.

"Lou, vita mia.. da quando dare ripetizioni a un estraneo, è più importante di venire a cena con me?"

"Mi stai davvero chiedendo se sei più importante tu o l'università? Che dovrei risponderti?"

"Niente, dal momento che per te l'università è tanto importante, non ti dispiacerà se mi unisco a voi, no?"

Chiese retoricamente, lasciandomi un buffetto sulla guancia, sorridendo in modo provocatorio, accentuandolo quando guardò Harry. Lo vidi stringere la mascella, poco prima di parlare, sicuro che nella sua testa aveva contato fino a trenta per formulare una risposta piatta in modo da smontarlo.

"Assolutamente.  
Sarà un piacere, per me l'ospite è sacro."  
ribattè tagliente, restando in silenzio intimandomi con gli occhi di dire qualcosa.  
Ricambiai lo sguardo in modo piatto; sapevo bene cosa dovevo dire e quando soprattutto. Non era difficile per me affrontare Vernon, non lo temevo come facevo inizialmente.

"Non hai appena detto di dover andare all'apertura del ristorante di un tuo amico? Sembrava importante.." commentai, sbugiardandolo con la sola forza dello sguardo.

"Ho anche detto che avrei sentito troppo la mancanza della tua bocca.."

"Okay, uhm.. la sentirai ugualmente, perché sarò occupato ad usarla per spiegare lezioni arretrate. E non voglio metterci tutto il pomeriggio, o discutere a casa di riccioli d'oro." sussurrai sentendo Harry ridacchiare quando pronunciai il primo nomignolo che mi era passato per la testa.

"Oh, Lou, amore.. non ti dico sempre che si possono fare due cose contemporaneamente?" rise facendomi innervosire. Avevo cercato di essere paziente, di spiegargli la situazione in modo gentile e tutto quello che avevo ottenuto era una battuta di pessimo gusto, che rendeva schifosamente evidente quanto fosse disgustoso nei miei confronti.

"Vernon..-"

"Beh, andiamo? Styles non ama aspettare." sghignazzò, aprendo la portiera facendomi cenno di salire davanti, accanto a lui. Harry prese forzatamente posto dietro, restando in silenzio. Persino durante il tragitto, facendo capire dalla sua espressione quanto fosse infastidito dai discorsi che Vernon aveva iniziato non appena aveva messo in moto la macchina.

"Dunque, piccolo sole.. non mi avevi detto di conoscere Harry. Come vi siete incontrati?" chiese guardandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore.

"È stato la sera che mi hai invitato a cenare al ristorante. Alcuni.. idioti, lo stavano trattando male, e io sono andato a difenderlo. Tutto qui."

"Già, la sera in cui ho perso quella che sarebbe stata la cena più fruttuosa del mese. E pensare che abbiamo anche discusso.. se solo avessi saputo che era stata colpa sua." commentò riferendosi alla parte in cui mi aveva sgridato, umiliandomi.

"Cosa? Avresti agito diversamente?" chiesi giustificatamente dubbioso. Ero convinto che l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso, non tanto per la perdita ma per me. Era così geloso, da arrivare a perdere la testa quando qualcuno mi faceva delle avance. O mi dava anche solo delle attenzioni.

"Certo, vita mia. Io ti amo." esclamò afferrandomi le guance di scatto, coinvolgendomi in un bacio improvviso e veloce, di proposito perché Harry ci vedesse. In tutta risposta, lui si schiarì la voce, ottenendo l'ennesima strana reazione da parte di Vernon.

"Qualcosa non va?" gli chiese in tono accusatorio.

"Si, veramente. Ma non ha senso parlarne." ribattè senza più aggiungere nulla.

Arrivammo a casa di Harry, e scesi dall'auto, entrammo all'interno. Ci fece accomodare nel bellissimo salone, sorridendo solo a me, mentre ci conduceva all'interno della stanza.

"Vi va qualcosa da bere?"

"Un thè per Lou, un bicchiere di scotch liscio per me." disse Vernon, sedendosi sul divano, accavallando le gambe come fosse a casa sua.

"Va bene."

"Ti do' una mano a prepararli.." dissi ignorando lo sguardo intimidatorio di Vernon, che mi fissava male dal divano.

"Okay, grazie.."rispose lui, acconsentendo in modo educato senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Distaccato, per farla breve. Non voleva essere troppo enfatico, e capivo il perché. Ma i suoi occhi dicevano tutt'altro. 

Lo seguii in cucina, lasciando Vernon solo. Non potevo essere tanto scortese da restare seduto mentre Harry ci serviva da bere, non era mica il nostro cameriere.

E poi, gli dovevo delle scuse.

"Ehy, ne approfitto ora che lui non è intorno.. mi dispiace per quello che ha fatto. È stato scortese, se vuoi posso chiedergli di andarsene, se ti da’ fastidio.."

"Lou, mi sta bene. Finché non da' fastidio a te posso sopportarlo." disse accarezzandomi la spalla con fin troppa empatia.

Mi scostai, lasciando definitivamente perdere quel discorso. Avrebbe potuto sentirci e vederci, dovevo solo aiutarlo a preparare da bere. Sorrise, accarezzandomi il mento, prima di prendere le tazze dallo sportello in alto.

"Che gusto lo bevi il thè?" chiese sorridendomi ancora mentre mi parlava. Stavo cercando una mia reazione, che non avrebbe avuto.

"Mi piace molto lo Yorkshire, usa quello se ce l'hai, se no fa lo stesso. Basta che sia thè e senza zucchero. Grazie per avermelo chiesto.." dissi aspettando che finisse di prepararlo.

"Figurati.." rispose iniziando a preparare lo scotch per Vernon, senza aggiungere più niente. Ma sapevo benissimo che c'era dell'altro, o non mi avrebbe invitato a casa sua per studiare quando potevamo benissimo farlo in biblioteca all'università.

"Come vi siete conosciuti tu e Vernon?  
Se posso chiedere.." chiese facendomi sorridere, perfettamente consapevole che l'avrebbe fatto.

"Bella domanda.. Uhm.. okay, andrò per sommi capi. Mia madre era morta da poco, e Dan, il mio patrigno non era ancora pronto per tornare al lavoro, così mi presentò Vernon, suo amico da sempre, iniziai a lavorare al ristorante e da lì non ci siamo più separati."  
raccontai senza scendere nei dettagli. Non era una storia piacevole per me da raccontare, ripercorrere tutto ciò che avevo vissuto con la mia famiglia in quel periodo che avrei voluto solo rimuovere dal mio passato, o cambiare, in modo che non facesse tanto male ripensarci.

"Come ti ha convinto a.. insomma, mi hai capito." disse gentilmente, senza suonare sconcio o fuoriluogo. Voleva essere buono con me, ligio, rispettoso. Peccato che gli uomini così si erano estinti da tempo.

"Ehy.. così tanto per preparare un drink e un thè? Non chiedermi di assumerti come barman nel mio ristorante." esclamò Vernon entrando in cucina, interrompendoci nel punto cruciale.

"Stavo raccontando a Harry di quando ci siamo conosciuti." spiegai, permettendogli di stringermi la vita con il braccio.

"Davvero?" domandò voltandosi verso di me con un sorriso, stando fin troppo vicino al mio viso.

"Mh mh.." annuii sperando Harry non gli chiedesse più nulla. Avevo già fatto il pieno, ero così nervoso e teso che avrei voluto scavare un buco nel pavimento e buttarmici dentro.

"Ti avrà sicuramente raccontato per sommi capi. Andiamo in salotto, so essere più specifico." tagliò corto, prendendo il suo drink e afferrandomi la mano, trascinandomi nell'altra stanza.

"Vieni, amore." disse sedendosi su una poltrona, facendomi cenno di sedermi sulle sue ginocchia. Sospirai, ubbidendo, nonostante fossi profondamente umiliato.

Lasciai perdere il mio thè, ben consapevole che non sarei mai riuscito a berlo seduto in quella posizione, con la mano di Vernon che mi avvolgeva la vita, poi la coscia, stringendola e accarezzandola, senza mai stare immobile. Amava toccarmi dappertutto, avere il controllo tattile del mio corpo, e farlo era fondamentale per lui. Lo faceva sentire al comando, come se mi possedesse sempre, e noi avessimo la completa intimità. Cosa importava che la forzasse su di me, brutalmente.

"Dunque.. È stato due anni fa, quando ero nel fior fiore degli affari. Ricevo una telefonata da un mio vecchio amico, Dan. Dice di essere in aspettativa dal lavoro, e che il suo figliastro sta cercando un lavoro per pagarsi gli studi e aiutarlo a sostenere il resto della famiglia. Ci incontrammo a pranzo due settimane dopo quella chiamata, e lì conobbi questo fiorellino.. Lo portai ad un appuntamento, e, affascinato, quasi stregato, dalla sua bellezza, gli proposi non soltanto di lavorare per me, ma anche di stare insieme, essere una coppia. Che in cambio avrei contribuito a sostenere la sua famiglia in tutto. Lui rifiutò, testardo com'era, ma non demorsi. Non potevo lasciarmelo scappare, mi aveva letteralmente rapito. Quei suoi occhi, dolci, quella bocca rosea, e la sua pelle.. Dio, com'era morbida e liscia.." sospirò iniziando ad eccitarsi. Sentivo la sua erezione sotto il mio sedere, desiderando di vomitare. Mi strinse la mano intorno al braccio, avvolgendomi anche la vita, accostando il viso al mio, costringendomi ad interromperlo.

"Okay, continuo io. Dopo quella sera, ha continuato a tartassarmi di messaggi e chiamate affinché accettassi, e due mesi dopo, quando Dan venne licenziato mi convinse a dirgli di sì e stiamo insieme da allora. Questo è tutto. Ora possiamo metterci a studiare?" sbottai guardando Harry, seccato e irritato da quella conversazione.

"S-si. Prendo i libri che ci servono."disse lui, alzandosi dal divano, guardandomi come per chiedermi scusa.

"Bene." ribattei, alzandomi dalle gambe di Vernon, restando in silenzio davanti a lui, senza guardarlo.

"Perché ti sei alzato? Torna qui." disse sporgendosi verso di me, afferrandomi il braccio per spingermi a tornare a sedermi sulle sue ginocchia.

"Vernon, te l'ho detto. Devo dare ripetizioni, tornerò a fare la tua prostituita più tardi, quando torniamo a casa." tagliai corto, incrociando le braccia per impedirgli di toccarmi ancora. A mio modo volevo fargli capire di essere arrabbiato, di nuovo.

"Ma ora siamo soli.." sussurrò alzandosi, mettendosi accovacciato sulla mia schiena, le sue braccia intorno al mio petto, la sua bocca premuta tra i miei capelli.

"Dai.. vieni qui.." disse cercando di trascinarmi di nuovo la sua poltrona. Rimasi immobile, sussultando quando Harry tornò in salone con due grossi libri.

"Credo saremo più comodi in cucina.." disse riferendosi al fatto che in salotto ci fosse solo un tavolino per il thè.

"Okay.." disse Vernon scostandosi da me e seguendolo nell'altra stanza. Sospirai, esausto. Che razza di pessimo pomeriggio mi attendeva.

"Okay, capisco che è un romanzo, ma trovo scabrosa l'idea di mettere su carta una trama del genere. Insomma, questa ragazza è palesemente vittima di un uomo malato, delle sue fantasie. Non c'è nessun segno che possa ritenersi veritiero, inoltre fa passare la vittima per carnefice, come se lei fosse andata a cercarsela. È ripugnante.."

"Vedi è questa la chiave del romanzo. Gira tutto intorno alla psiche distorta e palesemente malata del protagonista. Si cerca di analizzare il punto di vista di un pedofilo, e secondo me ha molto potenziale come romanzo. Ti porta ad immedesimarti, e capire i traumi che portano certi uomini a commettere tali crimini." dissi cercando di spiegarlo nel modo più elementare possibile.

"Devi leggerlo comunque, io ho fatto solo un breve epilogo, non puoi capire di cosa sto parlando finché non lo leggi tutto." continuai iniziando a sistemare le cose sul tavolo. Vernon si era addormentato sulla poltrona in salotto, stringendo il mio giubbotto al suo petto come fosse chissà quale tesoro.

Potevamo sentirlo russare dalla cucina, e non era piacevole durante delle ripetizioni. Ma era già tanto che avesse accettato di lasciarci soli, non poteva essere tanto accondiscendente con me.

"Okay, farò questo sforzo.." accettò ridendo mentre alzava gli occhi, fingendosi infastidito dalla mia richiesta.

"Resti a cena?" Chiese poggiando la mano sulla mia, accarezzandola ritmicamente.

"Non posso. C'è quella festa, stasera." sussurrai scostandomi, leggermente irritato. Era tanto difficile stare a sentire ciò che io avevo da dire o che io volevo? Evidentemente si.

"Oh, andiamo. So che ci vai solo per non mortificare Ned, ma..-"

"Shhhhh!" sibilai temendo Vernon si svegliasse, o potesse in qualche modo sentire il nome Ned.

"Scusami. Ma non dovresti.. Dai.. ordinerò le fajitas, c'è un ristorante messicano proprio in fondo alla strada. Ti piace il messicano, vero?" insistette riprendendomi la mano, cominciando di nuovo ad accarezzarla.

"Si, ma Vernon lo odia." replicai con tono tagliente. Volevo che si rassegnasse al fatto che non sarei rimasto, a parte il fatto che avevo quella dannata festa, a cui avrei cercato di andare ad ogni costo. Non potevo deludere Ned, era come far vedere le caramelle ad un bambino e poi dirgli di non mangiarle.

"Ho per caso chiesto a lui di restare a cena?" domandò retorico e secco, decisamente infastidito.

"No.." risposi abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolino, anch'io irritato da questo nostro scambio di battute. La sua era stata particolarmente velenosa.

"Appunto."

"Perché pensi che mi lascerà restare qui da solo?"

"Non lo penso, lo vorrei."

"Senti goldilocks, anche io vorrei che tante cose fossero diverse, ma non sto qui a lamentarmi, mi pare.."

"Ti riferisci a Vernon, vero?"  
chiese tornando al suo tono di voce dispiaciuto. 

"Non solo."

"Quando ha raccontato di come vi siete conosciuti.. avrei voluto.. ascoltare un finale diverso.. voglio dire, è cosi ingiusto, quello che ti costringe a..-"

"Non mi va di parlarne." sbottai esausto di dover rivivere quella storia. Lo facevo ogni giorno, la mia testa ricordava senza che io lo volessi, quanto facesse male quella mia scelta ma dire di no avrebbe significato far vivere la mia famiglia in condizioni di assoluta miseria, visto che Dan era impazzito, e mio padre ci aveva lasciati, senza il becco di un quattrino.

"Dovresti. Dovresti chiedere aiuto, lui non può..-"

"Ora piantala, Harry! Mia madre è morta, il mio patrigno è un fottuto alcolista che non.. non è più in grado di occuparsi di se stesso, l'hanno persino licenziato. Non potevo far altro. Lo stomaco delle mie sorelle non si riempie per magia, e non hanno ancora l'età per badare a loro stesse, vanno ancora a scuola. Per cui non tornare più sull'argomento, non riguarda solo me. Chiunque nella mia situazione lo farebbe."

"Sto cercando di aiutarti..-"

"Non puoi."  
risposi sinceramente, alzando le spalle cercando di minimizzare e non farla tanto tragica.

"Okay.. rinnovo il mio invito per domani allora. Solo un invito, decidi tu, okay?" disse allargando le braccia, sorridendo gentilmente. Gli ero grato per aver cambiato argomento, e anche per aver ribadito almeno duecento volte che potevo decidere io.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, era bello avere quella considerazione da parte di qualcuno.

"Cucinerai messicano?"  
domandai, accennando un sorriso.

"Uhm, si. Hai detto che ti piace quindi.." rispose e annuii, alzandomi sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo sulla guancia.

"Ci provo, se non dovessi riuscire ti avviso prima." dissi dopo essermi staccato. Il suo profumo era così buono, sarei rimasto volentieri lì accanto a lui per delle ore.

"Okay." annuii seguendomi in salotto. Svegliai Vernon, e dopo un veloce saluto ce ne andammo lasciando Harry sulla soglia della porta a salutarci con la mano. Ebbi la netta sensazione si rivolgesse solo a me, ma dalla macchina non riuscivo a vederlo con chiarezza tanto da esserne certo.

"Dove mi hai detto che vai stasera?"  
chiese Vernon, sfiorandomi una natica con la punta del piede.

Avevamo finito di cenare da un'oretta circa, si era accordato con il resto dei dipendenti che avrebbero chiuso loro il ristorante dandomi la serata libera. Ero riuscito a trovare un valido stratagemma per andare a quella festa senza che lui lo sapesse, che sinceramente, mi scombussolava parecchio. Anche perché, per evitare ulteriori drammi, ero andato a casa sua, ed ora, dovevo subire i suoi occhi inquisitori, fissarmi mentre mi aggiustavo i capelli, ancora un po' umidi. Era sdraiato sul letto dietro di me, intento a guardarmi in silenzio, mentre mi specchiavo, cercando di aggiustare ogni difetto che mi saltava all'occhio.

"A trovare Lottie. Ha dei problemi con i suoi compagni di classe e vorrebbe parlarmene."  
Risposi, mentre ero intento a scegliere quale maglione si addicesse di più alla camicia bianca che avevo scelto di mettere sotto.  
Ma sfilai anche quello che avevo preso per ultimo. Nemmeno il beige faceva per me.  
Usare i vestiti di Vernon non era l'ideale, ma non avevo nessun'altra scelta. Tornare a casa mia e cambiarmi li non era un opzione da considerare.

"Divertente."commentò senza prestare attenzione alle mie parole più di tanto.

"Chi è Ned? Ti scrive un sacco di messaggi ultimamente.. davvero appiccicoso." chiese dal nulla, corrugando la fronte riuscendo a destabilizzarmi con una sola domanda. Si alzò, poggiando le mani sulle spalle, facendomi voltare verso di lui.

"Solo un compagno di corso."  
Sospirai, piegando il maglione beige, girandomi di nuovo verso l'armadio, per rimetterlo a posto ed evitare il suo sguardo.

"Spero per lui che si tenga alla larga da te."  
Biascicò facendomi capire che non aveva molto gradito quella mia risposta. Non avrei dovuto frequentare nessun altro se prima non fosse stato accettato e ben visto da lui.

"Lo farà, puoi stare tranquillo. Non sono così interessante, e lui è troppo per uno come me."  
Risposi estirpando il problema alla radice. Non doveva pensare male di Ned per nessun motivo. Cosa che avrebbe fatto, se non avessi finto che lui non sentiva niente per me, e con il passare del tempo, magari avrebbe cercato di avvicinarlo, per capire l'origine del nostro rapporto. E non doveva farlo per nessuna ragione. Ned non era come me, lui non meritava alcun male, e non potevo permettere che rischiasse di riceverlo, specialmente da Vernon, che sapeva essere l'uomo più sadico che avessi mai conosciuto, se messo alle strette.

"Uno come te.."sospirò profondamente, poggiando una mano sulla parte destra del mio viso, accarezzandola e stringendola con le dita.

"Tu sei tutto ciò che ogni uomo desidera. Anche quelli che hanno una moglie, o quelli che dicono di volere solo donne. Anche quelli come me. Sei.. il ragazzo che tutti vorrebbero rubarmi." Sussurrò prima di coinvolgermi in un abbraccio stretto e soffocante.

"Lo vedo negli occhi di così tante persone. La loro voglia di portarti via da me, per sempre. Ma non posso permetterglielo. Pensi che le mie richieste, il mio volerti avere sempre con me, il voler sapere sempre dove sei, non lasciarti mai andare solo da nessuna parte, sia un capriccio stupido? No. È perché c'è sempre qualcuno, pronto a guardarti, a desiderarti, a cercare di portarti via, ad immaginarti suo, nei suoi pensieri contorti. Ma tu sei mio. Tutto mio, dai tuoi capelli soffici e profumati, ai tuoi piedini da principessa. La tua pelle è mia. Le tue mani, le tue braccia, il tuo viso, la tua bocca, questi tuoi occhietti malinconici, e.."

Mi accarezzò la testa, soffermandosi lentamente sui miei capelli, mentre parlava, toccandoli con le sue labbra prima di abbassarsi sulle ginocchia e poggiare la mano sul lato sinistro del mio petto, pizzicandomi il capezzolo, facendomi gemere appena. Sapevo di chi stava parlando, e sapevo, si sbagliava. Si riferiva unicamente all'attrazione sessuale, senza coscienza o interesse verso i miei sentimenti. E sapevo che la persona di cui stava parlando, era l'esatto contrario, e questo lo rendeva nobile e buono, a differenza di Vernon. Due qualità di certo impossibili da ignorare.

"Il tuo cuore è mio. E la tua testolina. -  
si rialzò, premendo un dito sulla mia fronte, interrompendo il mio respiro scocciato stringendomi le mani - Non c'è parte di  
me che può esistere senza di te, tutto ciò che sei, fisicamente e psicologicamente, è solo mio, non dimenticarlo mai, vita mia, mi hai capito? Mai." 

Concluse, strizzandomi le guance con le mani, scuotendo la mia testa con forza, per esser certo che avessi capito, prima di lasciarmi andare e chinarsi verso l'armadio aperto, per prendere qualcosa.

"Metti questo. Avrai qualcosa di me, anche quando non siamo insieme."  
Mi porse una felpa rossa, con lo scollo abbastanza attillato.  
La presi, trovandomi costretto a dover toccare anche le sue mani, che dopo aver sfiorato le mie, le strinsero. Si sporse sul mio viso, piegandosi leggermente in modo da baciarmi.  
Si concentrò prima sul mio labbro superiore, e poi su quello inferiore, per poi stringerli entrambi, e far scivolare la lingua in bocca, lentamente, tastandomi a fondo, tenendomi le mani alla base della testa, stringendomi alcune ciocche di capelli, mentre proseguiva quel bacio che stava durando un po' troppo.  
Stava chiaramente segnando il terreno, anche quello strano discorsetto era stato un chiaro tentativo di farlo. Anche se Ned non era qui, e non poteva vederci, lui mi stava ricordando che non avrei dovuto andare troppo oltre, perché ci sarebbero state delle spiacevoli conseguenze.

Mi lasciò andare, premendomi un ultimo bacio a stampo sulla bocca. Si allontanò, permettendomi di indossarla, e tornò con in mano il suo profumo preferito. Me lo spruzzò addosso, spalmandomelo bene su tutto il collo, fino alle spalle, e poi sui polsi.

"Posso andare?"domandai, e scosse la testa, prendendo il suo giaccone dal letto, impedendomi di infilarlo, destandomi una normale preoccupazione.

"Mh.. e se invece restassi qui..?"  
disse tenendolo dietro la schiena, facendo comparire sul suo viso quel ghigno crudele che io conoscevo bene.

"Non iniziare, ti prego.." lo implorai, deglutendo a fondo per trattenere le lacrime sopraggiunte nell'ultimo secondo. Quel suo discorso mi aveva dato i brividi, ed ero stato bravo a non darlo a vedere, a non dargli importanza, ma questa sua risposta l'aveva riportato a galla, e forse adesso potevo iniziare a preoccuparmi davvero.  
Iniziò a girarmi intorno, solleticandomi i capelli con la bocca, come una tigre con la sua preda, ridacchiando al sentirmi trattenere i singhiozzi, con estrema fatica.

Sussultai, quando mise la sua testa sulla mia, per il movimento improvviso. Mi mise la giacca sulle spalle, infilandomi le braccia nelle maniche, mentre sghignazzava divertito dall'avermi spaventato.

"Quando finisce la festa, torna qui. Chiaro?"  
Rammentò, baciandomi di nuovo, in una sorta di saluto possessivo, usato solo per marcare il territorio.

"Si, va bene."  
Accettai, dovendo rassegnarmi all'idea che sarei passato a casa da Dan prima di tornare da lui. Era l'unico modo che avevo di vederlo. Uscii dalla stanza da letto, attraversai il corridoio, e raggiunta la porta principale, la aprii, raggiungendo le scale dopo averla richiusa.

Rassegnato al dover trascorrere un'altra serata orrenda, a dir poco.

Arrivato davanti al cancello della villa di James, delineata da un enorme giardino, davanti al quale c'era un enorme cancello, scesi, emettendo un enorme sospiro, per farmi forza, più che altro e raggiunsi il citofono accanto alle grate in ferro battuto.

Pigiai il pulsante e dopo qualche secondo, le grate iniziarono ad aprirsi. Chiusi la macchina, e infilai le chiavi nella tasca del giubbotto, entrando nel vastissimo giardino. La parte destra, era occupata da una piscina rettangolare, a sua volta contornata da tantissime sdraio, un po' distanziate dai bordi. Sulla sinistra invece, vicino ad uno dei muri della casa, si trovava la zona bar, e dalla parte opposta, il dj, che non stava suonando esattamente il mio genere di musica.  
Era sul metallico/remixato, totalmente diverso dal mio tanto adorato soft-rock, e le ballad, a pari merito. Questa era il tipo di musica che sembrava più rumore che altro, non mi trasmetteva niente, eccetto un gran mal di testa.

Mi diressi verso la porta principale, e suonai il campanello, pregando nella mia testa che non venisse James ad aprirmi. Volevo evitarlo per tutta la serata, non avrei sopportato di averlo vicino neanche per un secondo. Era stata la giornata più lunga ed estenuante della settimana, i miei nervi per quanto saldi non avrebbero retto anche al suo atteggiamento da idiota.

Ma le mie preghiere non servirono a niente. La porta si aprì, rivelando la sua faccia soddisfatta, il suo sorriso provocante da classico pallone gonfiato.

"LouLou!" esordì venendo ad abbracciarmi, ignorando il mio sospiro infastidito. Cercai di allontanarmi, senza successo ahimè.

"Lasciami.." ribattei,  
provando a staccarmi con la forza.

"No." rispose ridendo. Tenne la testa poggiata sulla mia, la bocca e il naso tra i miei capelli, perché era logico annusarli mentre li accarezzava ritmicamente con una mano.

"Che bellissima sorpresa mi hai fatto..  
Ero convinto non saresti venuto.."

"Non sono venuto per te infatti. Sono con Ned.  
Ora lasciami, voglio andare a cercarlo."

"Scherzi, vero? Tu non vai da nessuna parte." sibilò afferrandomi la mano quando finalmente ero riuscito ad allontanarmi.

"Vieni. Non ti staccherai da me per tutta la serata." ribattè conducendomi verso il suo gruppo di amici, già ubriachi e fatti, di quella che doveva essere erba, a giudicare dalla puzza.

"Ehy, ragazzi. Questo adorabile.. cucciolo? - chiese retoricamente più a bassa voce, guardandomi, per poi baciarmi all'estremità della bocca. - È Louis." urlò sedendosi in mezzo a quei ragazzi, di cui due gli somigliavano davvero molto.

"Wow, Jamie. È incantevole!" commentò il primo, il più alto, quello che a giudicare dalle rughe sul viso doveva essere il maggiore.

"Ha proprio un bel fondoschiena. Sembra così morbido.. Vieni a sederti accanto a me, Louis. Me la merito una palpatina a quelle natiche da sogno stasera.. ho avuto una settimana pesante." rise coinvolgendo il resto del gruppo.

"Sono fuori di qui." dissentii, guardando James disgustato, che però non demordeva ancora. Mi strinse il braccio prima ancora che facessi qualsiasi cosa per allontanarmi, e a quel punto reagii di istinto. Lo colpii sul viso, proprio sull'occhio, riuscendo a tramortirlo, ma non a farlo cadere sul pavimento come avrei voluto. Ma avendo reagito di istinto, non avevo pensato alla sua reazione. Stupidamente.

Strinse la mano intorno ai miei capelli, tirandomeli e riportandomi accanto a lui, riuscendo a tenermi immobile accanto a lui.

"Credevi davvero che sferrarmi un gancio mi avrebbe persuaso a lasciarti andare? Oh, dolce Loulou.. dopo stanotte, temo non riuscirai a dimenticarti di me per molto, molto tempo." ringhiò, rivolgendosi poi ai due ragazzi che gli somigliavano. Si alzarono all'unisono, trascinandomi al piano di sopra con la forza.

James mi spinse dentro una delle camere da letto, e dopo aver fatto entrare i suoi fratelli, chiusero a chiave la porta. Quello che successe lì dentro, quello che tutti e tre mi fecero, quello che subii quella notte infernale, rimase lì dentro. Tra quelle mura. Coperto e offuscato dalla musica che riempiva il resto della casa. Nessuno sentì nulla, nessuno aprì la porta accidentalmente. Come se fossero complici, come se sapessero tutti quanti.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivai in quella villa piuttosto tardi, sfortunatamente. Avrei voluto essere puntuale, o arrivare il prima possibile quanto meno.  
Entrai nel giardino, sentendo un piacevole calore avvolgermi il petto al vedere la macchina di Louis parcheggiata li fuori. Suonai il campanello una volta arrivato davanti alla porta, dovendo aspettare circa dieci minuti che qualcuno decidesse di venirmi ad aprire.

La musica era altissima, riuscivo a distinguere perfettamente la canzone da fuori, per cui non c'era da chiedersi come mai nessuno sentisse.  
Quando ormai stavo per perdere le speranze, Ned, il ragazzino con gli occhiali che pendeva dalle labbra di Louis, venne ad aprirmi. Sudato, concitato, e apparentemente preoccupato, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di insolito, per lui.  
l ml  
Effettivamente, mi chiedevo cosa ci facesse un ragazzo come lui li. Non era il tipo da frequentare certi eventi, in cui circolava qualsiasi porcheria.

"Ciao." lo salutai, entrando, aspettando che chiudesse la porta per fargli una domanda piuttosto importante per me, fingendo di attaccare bottone. Ma lui mi precedette.

"Ciao! Hai visto, o sentito, Louis? Mi aveva detto che ci saremmo incontrati qui ma quando sono arrivato non c'era da nessuna parte. Ho provato a chiamarlo ma il cellulare è staccato."

"No, credevo fosse con te." ribattei, iniziando seriamente a preoccuparmi. Avevo visto come quei.. maiali, lo trattavano e il solo pensiero di saperlo solo, tra quei bastardi, non mi faceva stare affatto tranquillo.

"Lo cerco di sopra, tu cercalo in giardino." dissi correndo per le scale, senza aspettare che Ned dicesse di sì. Odiavo la sua lentezza in quel momento, odiavo doverlo avere intorno. Perché, perché diamine non era arrivato in tempo? Come aveva potuto lasciarlo da solo in mezzo a quei leoni affamati? E odiavo anche me stesso. Non sarebbe successo se io fossi arrivato in tempo. Se per cominciare, avrei forzato Louis a restare con me quel pomeriggio, invece di tornare a casa con Vernon e andare solo alla festa.

Controllai in ogni camera al piano di sopra, cercando anche nei bagni. Uscito dall'ultima, mi rassegnai a provare a chiamarlo, un'altra volta.  
Ripresi a respirare quando il telefono suonò libero, ma non durò, purtroppo.  
Mi voltai di scatto, a sentire lo squillo di un cellulare risuonare nel corridoio, vedendo James sventolarlo in mano, con un sorrisetto fiero, maligno al tempo stesso.

"Cerchi questo?"  
chiese indisponente, mettendolo in bella vista.

Mi avvicinai, trasalendo internamente quando realizzai fosse il cellulare di Louis.  
Perché lo aveva lui? Come glielo aveva preso?  
Cercai ad ogni modo di tenermi calmo, volevo trovare Louis, non discutere con lui. Stava tutto nel giocare le mie carte con furbizia, accortezza.

"No, veramente cerco Louis. Sto provando a chiamarlo da un po'.." replicai senza dar segno di aver capito tutto.

"Suonerà a vuoto. Louis è roba mia, ormai." ringhiò vicinissimo al mio viso. Lo rimise in tasca, continuando a fissarmi con quel sorrisetto maligno, rendendomi talmente furioso da sentire prurito alle mani. Avrei voluto picchiarlo, fargli sentire cosa si provava ad essere più deboli. Quello che provava Louis, ogni volta che qualcuno lo trattava in quel modo ripugnante. Come si sentiva a vivere una vita costantemente costretto, da tutti, a fare tutto ciò che odiava o che non voleva.

"Dov'è ora?" domandai, la mascella stretta e il tono molto meno cordiale, più serio. Era inutile cercare di essere gentile con questo tipo di persone, non avrei ottenuto nulla.

"Amico, ti ho appena detto che è roba mia, non ci senti per caso? Posso ripetertelo, se vuoi."

"Voglio solo sapere dov'è,  
rispondi..-" insistetti, dovendo quasi urlare per riuscire a sovrastarlo, senza ottenere alcun risultato.

"Louis è roba mia. M-i-a.  
Chiaro adesso o ti rifaccio lo spelling?"  
disse, pronunciando le parole lentamente, gridando per riuscire a zittirmi.

"Louis non è di nessuno.  
Le persone non si possiedono."

"Ha! Sbagli, amico.  
Le persone qualunque non si possiedono, Louis si." sghignazzò tirando fuori una sigaretta, poggiandosi con la spalla contro la porta di una delle stanze.

"Dimmi dov'è. Voglio saperlo..-"

"Tsk, amico, mi stai davvero dando ai nervi."

"Mi dici dov'è, così posso andarmene? Neanche per me questa conversazione è esattamente una tazza di thè."

"Andare dove? Da lui? Nah. Te l'ho già detto. Louis è roba mia. Lascia che ti spieghi, amico, okay?" disse avvicinando la mano alla mia spalla, togliendomela di dosso quando lo fulminai con gli occhi.

"Ogni volta che vedo qualcosa che mi piace, tendo ad esserne ossessionato. Faccio di tutto per averla, devo fare di tutto. Parliamo di cose. Ma Louis.. Dio, ho desiderato poterlo comprare ad un'asta dal primo giorno che l'ho visto. Avrei pagato qualunque prezzo, venduto questo casa il triplo di quello che vale, ma sarebbe stato mio. Un vero peccato non si possano comprare le persone, uh?  
Ma era solo una questione di tempo.. mi sono promesso di non lasciarlo in pace, di non dargli un attimo di tregua, di non demordere, di non mollare la presa finché non l'avrei avuto, ed ora.. Ora è mio. Un successo, come tutti gli altri."

"Louis non ti vuole. Non ti vorrà mai. E non mi importa quanto ossessionato sei da lui, non ti permetterò di fargli questo. Ora dimmi dov'è."

“No. Non puoi obbligarmi. Ti suggerisco di andartene, se ci tieni a rivederlo. Ora scusami, mi sta aspettando.”

Disse, entrando in una delle stanze del corridoio, chiudendo ovviamente a chiave la porta, non lasciandomi altra scelta che andarmene. Restare non mi sarebbe servito a niente, avrei solo complicato le cose per Louis, rendendole forse più difficili e dolorose di quanto già non fossero. Per quanto potesse sembrare estrema, a casa avevo delle alternative infallibili.

"Buongiorno." tuonò una voce nel silenzio della camera, seguita dal rumore di una porta che si chiuse, piuttosto indelicata. Come fatto apposta. Aprii gli occhi, rielaborando velocemente quanto accaduto la notte passata, in un battito di ciglia praticamente.

Volevo rimuoverlo, ma mi era impossibile, avendo il responsabile in piedi, chinato sul letto, davanti a me, a fissarmi.

"Ciao amore mio. Tua suocera ha fatto la colazione, ti va di scendere giù?”  
Sorrise, lisciandomi la frangia con le dita.

"Si. Per andarmene." sbottai alzandomi dal letto, cercando i miei vestiti, trovandoli ammucchiati in un angolo sul pavimento.

"Resterai per la colazione,  
voglio che i miei ti conoscano." Ribattè, tornando a chiudere la porta a chiave, in caso mi fosse venuta in mente la folle idea di scappare via. Mi infilai i vestiti velocemente, per non permettergli di toccarmi o di vedermi ancora nudo, prima di continuare la discussione.

"Apri la porta, James." sibilai una volta vestito, in tono fermo. Ero esausto, volevo solo tornare a casa mia, rinchiudermi nella mia camera per giorni, e non vedere nessuno eccetto Dan.

"Se resti per colazione."

"No, okay?! Apri la porta!"

"Calma, amore mio, rilassati. È semplicissimo. Resti per colazione, sei libero di andare. Ti opponi, rimani a vivere qui. Ti pregherei di scegliere la seconda, averti qui tutti i giorni mi allieta di più di una stupida colazione.." disse avvicinandosi a me, cercando di abbracciarmi.

"Okay.. okay.. piuttosto legittimo dopo stanotte." borbottò quando mi allontanai, guardandolo male, finendo per accarezzarmi la gota, pur di toccarmi.

"Mettimi un altro solo dito addosso e ti spacco quel vaso di terracotta in testa. Anche questo sarà legittimo." aggiunsi, indicando il grosso ornamento sulla libreria, infuriandomi ancora di più, quando si mise a ridere.

"Sei talmente meschino.." sputai disgustato, cercando di non piangere per la disperazione e la rabbia che provavo; difficile, sentendo i suoi occhi pullulare sul mio viso.

"Ultima possibilità di scendere a fare colazione con i miei.." sentenziò aprendo la porta, togliendo la chiave dalla serratura, facendomi cenno di uscire. Non mi mossi, rimasi immobile, fermo sulla mia ragionevole scelta.

"Okay, amore. Ti do' cinque minuti, per cambiare idea." tagliò corto, restando fermo sulla soglia della porta, ad aspettare. Mi si avvicinò, poggiando la sua fronte sulla mia, cercò di incrociare i miei occhi fissandomi a lungo. Senza risultati.

"Smettila." dissi, cercando di spingerlo via.  
Provocandolo evidentemente. Mi strinse le  
guance, di prepotenza, avventandosi sulla mia bocca per letteralmente mezzo secondo prima di staccarsi, senza lasciar andare la presa intorno alle mie guance.

"Okay, vedo che hai scelto. Passo a prenderti dopo colazione per una passeggiata, e no, non tornerai a casa."  
Aggiunse lasciandomi andare, uscendo dalla stanza.

"No! Aspetta!" urlai, terrorizzato dal  
solo pensiero di dover restare chiuso in quella stanza per non sapevo neanche io quanto tempo.

"Va bene. Ma non devi toccarmi." squittii volendo sprofondare quando vidi il suo sorrisetto soddisfatto.

"Cercherò di fare del mio meglio. Tu cerca di non essere tanto carino e irresistibile, uhm?" disse uscendo per primo. Lo seguii, tenendomi a debita distanza. Non incrociavo neanche il suo sguardo. Non volevo. Mi riportava in mente cosa mi aveva fatto. Scendemmo le scale e andammo dritti in cucina, dove i genitori erano già in piedi, pronti per mangiare.

"Mamma, papà?" li chiamò James, facendoli voltare verso di me, un sorriso idiota a riempirgli la faccia, mentre mi avvolgeva la spalla, nonostante gli avessi imposto di non toccarmi. Mi guardarono, sorridendomi affettuosamente a modo loro.

"Lui è Louis."

"Salve.. piacere di conoscervi." bofonchiai, timidamente, desiderando di scomparire quando James sorrise guardandomi, per poi premermi un bacio sulla testa. Lo guardai contrariato, pronto a ribattere, venendo interrotto da sua madre.

"Ricambiato. James ci ha parlato così tanto di te.." disse, rivolgendomi un sorriso affettuoso.

"Aveva ragione a dire quanto fossi bello. Hai degli occhi stupendi, per non parlare della bocca."

"Jeff!" lo riprese la moglie, mantenendo comunque un tono ironico, per nulla serio o comunque imbarazzato.

"Grazie, credo.." risposi, sedendomi accanto a James, cercando comunque di tenere la mia sedia a distanza. Inutile. La tirò verso di sè, afferrandola da sotto.

"Confermo comunque. È molto morbida. E liscia." rispose James, riportando il discorso di nuovo nella conversazione.

"Voi di cosa vi occupate? James non me l'ha ancora detto.." domandai rivolgendomi ai suoi genitori, cercando di ignorarlo.

"Faccio quote in borsa, affari, perlopiù. Mia moglie, Connie, invece ha una sua catena di negozi di alta moda."

"Wow. Impressionante.." commentai, suscitando la risata fragorosa del padre. "Gran bella risposta. Nessuno con un sano quoziente intellettivo sprecherebbe la vita a costruire una manciata di negozi. Tu invece?" rispose lasciandomi senza parole per quanto aveva detto riguardo sua moglie che non aveva battuto ciglio.

"So già qualcosa.. Jamie mi ha detto che studi psicologia dell'infanzia, è esatto?"

"Si, ma credo che mi sposterò sul ramo dell'istruzione, mi piace molto insegnare ai piccoli.."

"Strano che vi siate incontrati.. Non sapevo frequentassi dei corsi extra, Jamie.." bofonchiò la madre, facendo sghignazzare il padre, mentre io evitai di rispondere per non suonare maleducato.

"Strano? Non lo conosci ancora il nostro figliol prodigo? Non gli avrà dato un attimo di tregua!"

"Tregua? Cos'è che vuol dire?  
Non conosco questa parola, mai sentita.." rise James, supportando la battuta del padre, guardandomi e costringendomi a forzare un sorriso.

"Bene, basta! Allora.. cosa preferisci mangiare Louis?" chiese la madre, quando una signora vestita di una divisa da governante entrò in sala da pranzo con un carrello portavivande di tre scomparti.

"Uhm.. un po' di thè e dei biscotti, grazie."

"Perfetto, Ljuba, servigli anche del bacon. Devi assaggiarlo, tesoro, è davvero delizioso." ordinò alla cameriera, che mi porse il piatto, con tre fette di bacon cotto in padella, e una ciotolina con dei biscotti, per poi versarmi il thè nella tazza.

"Grazie." sorrisi rivolto alla madre, sussultando quando James si accostò al mio orecchio, approfittando della distrazione dei suoi genitori che stavano scegliendo cosa mangiare dal carrello.

"E se andassimo a fare colazione da soli invece?"

"No, finiscila.." lo ammonì cercando di staccarmi, sospirando quando avvolse il mio collo con la mano tenendolo fermo e vicino al suo viso.

"Rendi tutto più eccitante, quando ti opponi..-"

"Scusate! Mi sono ricordato di avere una lezione, alle nove e mezza, non era prevista ma il professore l'ha spostata ad oggi." esclamai alzandomi di scatto, riuscendo a scostarmi da James, che intanto mi guardava indispettito e implorava con gli occhi di tornare a sedermi. "Che peccato! Beh, è stato un piacere conoscerti.."

"Anche per me, grazie per la vostra ospitalità.  
Arrivederci." li salutai, ignorando James che intanto si era alzato, e mi aveva preso per mano, fissandomi, cercando di convincermi a guardarlo.

"Torno subito, lo accompagno alla macchina." Disse seguendomi. Mi diressi verso l'ingresso, senza riuscire a scostarmi dalla sua mano. La paura che non si sarebbe mai arreso dopo oggi era enorme. Sempre più grande ogni minuto di più che passavo in quella casa.

"Non erano questi i patti." mi fece presente, obbligandomi a ridergli in faccia, malgrado fossi davvero arrabbiato, e niente, era divertente in quella situazione.

"Non credo tu mi abbia lasciato molte alternative.." sbottai aprendo il guardaroba, per prendere il giubbotto, che lui spostò verso il lato opposto facendo scivolare via la gruccia con la mano.

"Okay, mi avevi chiesto di non toccarti, io ti avevo detto di sì, ma poi ho fatto esattamente il contrario.. bla bla bla bla.." farfugliò prima di continuare a parlare, senza dire nulla di sensato o civile nei miei confronti.

"Sei noioso, amore. Sei bellissimo ma così noioso.. Un affascinante ragazzo, ricco, e di buona famiglia ti vuole disperatamente e lo rifiuti senza un motivo preciso.."

"Non ti è mai passata per quella tua testa di rapa l'idea che non mi piaci, James? Che è per questo che ti rifiuto?"

"Impossibile.. Tutti vorrebbero stare con me."

"Non io. E ora dammi il mio fottuto giubbotto." ringhiai cercando di prenderlo, senza riuscire a togliere la sua mano dalla gruccia. Sbuffai, afferrando le chiavi e il mio telefono dallo svuotatasche sul piccolo mobile accanto al guardaroba.

"Un bacio?" chiese sporgendosi su di me, portandomi al limite della sopportazione.

"Ma che diamine devo fare per uscire di qui, uh?" ribattei sforzandomi di non urlare, per non attirare l'attenzione dei suoi genitori.

"Darmi un bacio."

"Okay, sai cosa? Tienitelo!" sbottai infine, aprendo la porta, raggiungendo la mia macchina a passo veloce. Aprii la portiera, ed entrai, richiudendo la sicura in caso gli fosse venuta la malsana idea di uscire e seguirmi. Accesi il riscaldamento, infreddolito non indossando il giubbotto e uscii dal giardino, prendendo finalmente un sospiro di sollievo.

Arrivato a casa, parcheggiai la macchina nella stradina di fronte e scesi velocemente, impaziente di arrivare a casa e chiudermi in camera mia. Entrai, trovando Dan stravaccato sul divano, addormentato, e una bottiglia di scotch vuota sul tavolino. Lo misi in una posizione più comoda, e lo coprii con il pile, non volevo sentisse freddo.

Andai a farmi una doccia per lavare via dalla mia pelle quella notte da inferno. Mi asciugai, mi infilai una tuta e senza preoccuparmi dei capelli bagnati andai a infilarmi a letto, non pensando più a nessuno. Praticamente misi il mondo in pausa, mi costrinsi a farlo.

"Buongiorno campione.." sorrise Mitch, guardandomi con la coda dell'occhio, esibendo un sorrisino irrisorio, facendo riferimento ai giorni passati. Ero stato stranamente troppo tempo fuori casa e aveva ragione.

"Giorno.. Ricevuto qualche telefonata sulla linea di casa?" chiesi, controllando poi da me il mio cellulare, senza trovare nessuna chiamata, preoccupandomi ancora di più.

"No. Ma ho controllato, e il telefono di Louis era ancora agganciato in una cella telefonica nel quartiere di Hackney circa un'ora fa.." Spiegò innervosendomi. Era ancora a casa di quel.. coglione bastardo.

"Perfetto!" sbottai sbattendo un pugno sul bancone, d'impeto più che per altro. Evidentemente l'unica soluzione era andare a prenderlo, mettere davvero in atto la mia conoscenza in arti marziali, nonostante per protocollo non potessi a meno che non si trattasse di un individuo pericoloso per la comunità, qualcuno da arrestare.

"Non capisco perché ti importa tanto comunque.. Il nostro principale obiettivo non è prenderci cura di quel ragazzo.."

"Lui è esposto al pericolo. Non voglio che gli accada qualcosa.."gli spiegai per l'ennesima volta da quando ci era stata affidata la missione. Sembrava non voler capire, come esattamente tutti intorno a me ultimamente. Non capisco poi cosa avesse di così attraente, da non smuovere neanche uno sbarbatello di fronte ad un agente del MI6 con tanto di distintivo. Forse la lussuria e l'egoismo superano la paura? Può darsi.

Soprattutto trattandosi di un ragazzo che non ha mai ricevuto un 'no' in vita sua, che non ha mai sperimentato la negazione come forma di risposta. Se fosse stato una persona sensata avrebbe lavorato sul suo atteggiamento, ma no, era meschino e perverso. Otteneva ciò che voleva, esattamente come voleva. Non c'era modo di farlo ragionare, di convincerlo in altro modo, ed era disgustoso vedere all'opera una persona del genere.

"Lui non è l'obiettivo della missione."

"Lo so, Mitch! Smettila di nominarlo." esclamai risultando tagliente e un po' eccessivo. Ma la mia testa non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Louis, e volevo concedermi un po' di tregua, aiutandolo al tempo stesso. Non potevo permettere a nessuno di ferirlo, da quello che avevo capito, era solo. Nessuno si prendeva cura di lui come lui si prendeva cura degli altri, e questo era disumano ai miei occhi.

"Sei tu che non fai altro che parlarmi di questo Louis da giorni.. datti tregua, Haz."

"Lo faccio.. Ma ho bisogno di sapere dov'è,  
ho aspettato anche troppo tempo.." sbottai, versandomi del caffè nel thermos, infilandomi il giubbotto subito dopo. Volevo disperatamente andare da lui, vedere dov'era, come stava, e stavolta nessun figlio di papà si sarebbe messo in mezzo.

Presi la macchina e andai a Kensington, fermandomi davanti all’appartamento di Louis, e tornai a respirare quando vidi la sua macchina parcheggiata di fronte al giardino. Scesi e raggiunsi la porta, suonando più volte il campanello, rassicurandomi quando sentii dei passi avvicinarsi, sperando vivamente fossero i suoi. Ma non ero mai tanto fortunato, non quando in gioco c'era qualcosa di tanto importante per me.

"Chi è?" chiese la voce profonda e tuonante di Vernon, da dietro la porta. Alzai gli occhi, infastidito dal constatare la sua presenza. Odiavo fosse arrivato prima, fosse lì, ma non potevo proibirglielo, purtroppo.

"Harry." dissi senza paura. Apri la porta a quel punto, e senza dire nulla mi fissò in silenzio, con un'espressione scortese dipinta sul viso. Come se fosse effettivamente disturbato dalla mia sola presenza, e non come io lo ero della sua, il mio era un fastidio dovuto al suo comportamento immorale, bramoso solo di soldi e sesso.

"Styles.. di nuovo qui?" chiese freddo, continuando a guardarmi in quel modo, cercando di mettermi in soggezione con il suo solo sguardo. Evidentemente non mi conosceva bene come io conoscevo lui.

"Sono venuto a trovare Louis.." dissi cercando di avanzare verso la porta ed entrare, ma rimase immobile, senza osare aprirla più di quarantacinque gradi.

"Altre ripetizioni?" rise sfottente, facendomi capire che non aveva creduto neanche per un istante alla storia delle lezioni e dell'università. Aveva fatto credere a Louis di sì, per evitare di discutere e che mi incontrasse senza di lui. L'aveva manipolato solo per controllarlo, per non lasciarlo libero nemmeno un istante.

Cercai di rispondergli ma mi interruppe ancor prima che riuscissi ad iniziare. Si spostò dalla soglia, socchiudendo la porta, guardandomi ancora più severo.

"Credi che non mi sia accorto di niente? Pensi davvero che io sia tanto stupido, signor Styles?"  
Chiese retoricamente, andando dritto al punto. I suoi occhi traboccavano di gelosia, di rabbia, esprimevano le emozioni negative più forti, ed era impossibile fingere non fosse vero.

”Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo.”

"Ho visto come lo guardi.. come gli parli.. sempre così gentile, ligio, premuroso. Che cosa vuoi, uh? Cosa.. cazzo vuoi? Ti rispondo io perché lo so. Lo vuoi per te. Come tutti. Dannatamente tutti i testa di cazzo che incontra in quella fottuta università, dovreste vedervi come gli sbavate dietro, sembrate dei cani rognosi.."

"È solo il tuo punto di vista.. Ad ogni modo.. È in casa?" ribattei, restando serio, impassibile di fronte a lui. Non mi faceva alcuna paura.

"Non fa alcuna differenza. C'è o non c'è, non lo vedrai in ogni caso, non hai alcuna ragione di farlo. Passa una buona giornata." Tagliò corto, cercando di chiudermi la porta sulla faccia, costringendomi a bloccarlo.

"Lasciami entrare!" sbottai spingendo la porta per aprirla, dovendo far pressione anche sul corpo massiccio di Vernon che invece la spingeva dalla parte opposta, per chiuderla.

"No! Fammi chiudere la porta!" sbraitò, senza mollare la presa. "La chiuderai quando sono entrato, insieme alle tue dita, se ti fa piacere!" esclamai di rimando, smettendo di spingerlo, quando sentii una voce sottile e afona urlare dall'interno.

"Ehy!"

Smisi di spingerlo, senza però permettergli di chiudere la porta, sporgendomi attraverso le sue spalle per vedere Louis assonato e leggermente indispettito fissarmi dall'ingresso.

”Che succede? Perché urlavate?” domandò strofinandosi gli occhi, cercando di avanzare verso di me. Ma ovviamente non durò.

“Non osare mettere un piede fuori.” ringhiò Vernon, tirandolo a sè mentre mi dava le spalle coprendo Louis completamente impedendomi di vederlo. 

“Torna di sopra, me ne occuperò io. A costo di sbatterlo di nuovo nella sua macchina a calci.” sbraitò sul suo viso, sfogando tutta la sua rabbia repressa su di lui. Louis sniffò rumorosamente, e mi sentii un miserabile, solo stando lì. Ma dovevo assicurarmi stesse bene, almeno fisicamente.

"Vernon, fallo entrare." sbottò senza gridare, il tono calmo e piatto mentre provò ad avanzare di nuovo verso l’esterno, ritrovandosi le sue mani intorno alle spalle, spingerlo con forza di nuovo dentro, senza delicatezza o riguardo facendolo inciampare nei suoi piedi nudi, senza vedere in che stato era ridotto, i suoi occhi stanchi, esausti di chi non ce la fa più.” 

"No..-"

"Vernon, ti prego." sospirò guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia, rendendo il suo sguardo più languido.

"Amore.. amore mio.. Non voglio essere cattivo con te.. non insistere.. lascia che lo mandi via e basta." ribadì avvolgendogli la vita con le braccia, facendole poi salire fino alle spalle e poi alla nuca, dove scivolarono leggermente tra i suoi capelli, mentre teneva la testa contro la sua, guardandolo morbosamente negli occhi.

Distolsi lo sguardo quando Louis premette le labbra sulle sue in un bacio casto, mi faceva venire la pelle d'oca guardarlo tra le sue braccia. Aveva il doppio dei suoi anni, stava per sposarsi, e nonostante tutto questo, nonostante fosse un vecchio arrappato di sesso, si ostinava a comportarsi come se fosse normale, non era imbarazzato o in qualche modo sotto pressione per la situazione.

"Solo due minuti. Mi farò perdonare, te lo giuro.” gli sussurrò Louis sulle labbra, prima di scostarsi e camminare verso di me, facendo letteralmente bruciare il mio senso di colpa nel mio petto, divampato quando aveva pronunciato quell’ultima frase.

_‘Mi farò perdonare.’_

Uscì sul pianerottolo, socchiudendo la porta mentre stringeva i piedi tra di loro, per riscaldarsi forse, probabilmente ignaro delle telecamere piazzate sul tetto, dalle quali Vernon ci avrebbe guardato.

"Ciao.." dissi riuscendo a far comparire un minuscolo e forzato sorriso sulle sue labbra rosee.

"Ciao Harold. Mi dispiace per.. l'accoglienza.. Il mio carceriere prende il suo lavoro troppo sul serio." scherzò senza più neanche l'ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto, solo tanta tristezza. Indossava un maglione oversize, un pantalone di tuta enorme, e i capelli erano spettinati, come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto.

"Come stai?" domandai, diretto, avvicinando la mano al suo viso per toccarlo e fargli alzare lo sguardo su di me. Non volevo sprecare quei cinque minuti. Ma peggiorai le cose.

"N-non farlo... Mi auguro non se ne sia accorto.." mormorò facendomi capire fosse al corrente delle telecamere.

"Sto bene, comunque. Mi dispiace non averti visto ieri sera.." disse cercando di ricomporsi, alzando il viso e intrecciando le braccia al petto.

"Mi dispiace non essere arrivato in tempo. Non ha neanche voluto dirmi dov'eri.." spiegai, riferendomi palesemente a James, guardandolo estremamente dispiaciuto. Volevo che lo capisse, che mi interessavo davvero a lui, volevo che stesse bene e fosse felice.

"È stato meglio che tu non sia intervenuto in un certo senso. Non volevo che mi vedessi in quello stato.."

"Perché, cosa ti ha..-"

"Louis!" urlò Vernon dal piano di sopra, riuscendo a farsi sentire sebbene fosse dentro casa.

"Arrivo!" gridò lui di rimando, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a me, uno sguardo di scuse a solcargli il viso.

"Devo andare, ci vediamo domani all'università, okay?"

"Ma non abbiamo finito.." protestai, irritato dall'insistenza di Vernon. Non poteva neanche concedersi una conversazione con un amico, era assurdo.

"Parleremo domani..-"

"Ma Lou.."

"Louis! Non voglio continuare ad urlare il tuo nome invano!" sbraitò ancora, costringendomi a raggiungere la porta prima di lui, e bloccarla, tirando la maniglia per tenerla chiusa e impedirgli di aprirla, di conseguenza. Non avrei voluto ma non mi lasciava altra scelta.

"Harry! Togliti, lasciami entrare!" squittì cercando di forzare la mia mano, che strinsi forte alla maniglia, facendolo sospirare.

"Ti hanno fatto del male, vero?"domandai riuscendo a scuoterlo alla radice del problema, nel punto dove la ferita era più dolorosa che mai. Le lacrime luccicarono nei suoi occhi, riempiendoli a tal punto da minacciare di scivolare giù lungo le sue guance.

"Perché non vieni con me? Beviamo qualcosa.." proposi avvicinandomi a lui, salendo i due gradini della modesta veranda.

"E mi racconti cos'è successo." continuai, desideroso di fare qualcosa che andasse ben oltre le parole, di osare. Era l'unico modo che avevo per avvicinarmi a lui senza dargli l'idea di avere pessime e brutte intenzioni, fargli capire che non lo guardavo con gli occhi di un amico, ma che al tempo stesso, lo rispettavo come tale.

"Grazie, ma..-"

"Louis! Per l'ultima volta, cazzo! Torna dentro!" sbraitò Vernon, facendo riecheggiare la sua voce in tutto il giardino. Le lacrime riaffiorarono nei suoi occhi e scosse la testa, rassegnato.

"Ma non sono dell'umore per discutere con Vernon, non voglio sentirlo più del necessario, almeno oggi.  
Provo a venire domani, okay?"

"Lou..-" tentai,

"A domani, Harry." mi salutò, con gli occhi ancora lucidi. Si diresse verso la porta e rientrò, guardandomi mentre la chiudeva alle mie spalle. Probabilmente aspettò di chiuderla per piangere un po'. Probabilmente non sarei dovuto venire, avrei dovuto lasciarlo in pace, lasciarlo stare almeno oggi. Il mio comportamento aveva avuto lo stesso effetto di grattare con insistenza un'irritazione cutanea, che riesce a sparire solo se non toccata. Ed io da bravo testardo, non riuscivo a starci lontano. Ero sempre lì, a pensare che grattarla un'ultima volta non avrebbe peggiorato le cose, arrivando al punto di farla sanguinare, ossia allo stato peggiore.

"Finalmente." pensai dentro di me, vedendolo poggiato contro la porta, la testa chinata sulla superficie, a singhiozzare talmente piano che neanche riuscivo a sentirlo. Mi avvicinai in punta di piedi, mi accostai al suo corpo senza toccarlo, e delicatamente, poggiai il naso tra i suoi capelli. Sussultò e ridacchiai, la stessa identica reazione da anni. Chissà se avrebbe mai smesso di tremare ogni volta che stavamo vicini, avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato a questo punto.

"Cosa voleva quel pagliaccio?" domandai piegando la testa sul suo collo, in modo che sentisse. Tirò su col naso e si strofinò gli occhi prima di rispondere.

"Sapere come stavo." rispose, la voce ancora bassa e incrinata dal pianto. Non me la bevevo, era sicuramente successo qualcos'altro.

"Perché?"

"Non lo so, non ho fatto in tempo a chiederglielo, continuavi a urlarmi di rientrare." mi fece notare, deglutendo mentre si voltava, un po' più sotto controllo.

"Non avrei neanche dovuto lasciarti uscire infatti.."

"L'avrei fatto comunque." ribattè a denti stretti, cercando di nascondere la paura per aver detto una frase del genere. Conosceva bene il mio limite, sapeva quanto era basso il mio livello di sopportazione, e quanto era alta la mia gelosia nei suoi confronti. Sentirgli dire con quel tono sfacciato che mi avrebbe disobbedito, non aveva aiutato la mia rabbia a restare contenuta dentro di me.

"Ritira quello che hai detto, e scusati." ringhiai infuriandomi di più, quando lo vidi scuotere la testa, convinto di ciò che stava dicendo.

"Io ti devo tutto, il corpo, la mente, la libertà.. la mia intera vita. Tu sei libero di fare tutto quello che vuoi.. non è giusto.. voglio un po' di tregua, me la merito." disse senza più riuscire a trattenersi dal piangere. Lo guardai, leggermente impietosito e toccato dai suoi singhiozzi, ora più rumorosi di prima.

"Okay, suona perfetto. Userai questo tempo per stare qui e pensare. Vado da Sveva, torno domattina. Và a dormire un po', non gironzolare troppo per casa .." dissi fermandomi a baciarlo dopo aver finito la frase.

"N-non chiudere a chiave..-"disse interrompendomi sulla parte che più amavo durante i nostri baci, il leggero schiudersi della mia bocca sulla sua.

"Andiamo. Ti porto a letto, piccolo sole." ribadii, ignorando la sua richiesta, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sfottente.

"Ti prego." implorò prendendomi la mano, per fermarmi dall'uscire. La lasciò andare subito, come scottato, quando lo guardai di rimando, facendolo pentire di avermi trattenuto.

"Non guardarmi così.." dissi mentre mi fissava supplichevole. Gli accarezzai la guancia, costringendolo a distogliere lo sguardo.

"Metto la chiave dentro la serratura appena esci, ma non chiuderla da fuori, ti prego.." continuò annoiandomi davvero a quel punto. Non capivo il perché di quella richiesta, sapeva bene di aver esagerato e abusato, usando un tono assolutamente inaccettabile. Cosa si aspettava che facessi? Era ovvio che lo punissi severamente.

"Stai farneticando piccolo sole, è davvero ora di andare a dormire. Vieni, queste ti faranno sonnecchiare come un angioletto." dissi tirando fuori il flacone di gocce dell'altro giorno. Barbiturici, ma non i classici, in commercio ormai da anni, no. Era un farmaco innovativo appena prodotto ma non ancora promosso dall'azienda farmaceutica. Il vantaggio di avere delle conoscenze nell'ambiente, era questo.

"Non ne ho bisogno, ora vai, per piacere. Non voglio svegliare Dan. Chiudi pure la porta a chiave, non ha importanza, okay?" tagliò corto facendo per andarsene come per sfuggire al mio controllo. Mi misi davanti a lui, afferrandogli le guance con entrambe le mani, trattenendolo.

“Non prenderemo le gocce. Ho un altro metodo. Ma devi fidarti di me, completamente.”

“Vernon, non soffro d’insonnia, non ho bisogno d’aiuto per dormire..-” sbottò senza più il volume alto, tipico suo, nella voce. Era stremato.

“Hai bisogno d’aiuto, per rilassarti. Sei troppo sovraccarico, amore mio.. non è vero?” domandai la voce bassa, comprensiva, mentre gli accarezzavo delicatamente il viso.

“Si, forse..-” cercò di rispondere, iniziando a scendere a compromessi, togliendo uno di quei mattoni dal suo muro invalicabile che aveva costruito apposta per me, dove nascondersi ogni volta che litigavamo, o che ero troppo invadente.

“Ti andrebbe di parlarne con Sveva? Lo sai, lei è una psicologa, molto brava, tra l’altro.”

“Non potrei raccontarle praticamente nulla.. non avrebbe senso.” borbottò, facendomi ridere, per la sua immensa ingenuità.

“Dille che sei solo un cameriere del mio ristorante e vedrai, non sospetterà niente.” cercai di chiudere il discorso, avvicinandomi per baciarlo, alzando gli occhi infastidito quando continuò a parlare, sempre di quel argomento.

“Sarebbe strano in ogni caso.. Mi sentirei troppo in colpa.. e a disagio..” ribattè, abbassando la testa, come se davvero si sentisse colpevole di qualcosa.

“Lei è la più brava che conosco. Non voglio sborsare una fortuna per uno psicologo che neanche conosco, che magari farebbe anche il cascamorto.

“Ma è la tua futura moglie..” tentò con un sospiro stanco, esausto direi. “E allora?” risposi iniziando ad irritarmi quando tentò di ribattere ulteriormente, come se non avesse già detto abbastanza.

“Senti, Louis, sto cercando di aiutarti e non sono assolutamente obbligato perché dovresti risolvere i tuoi problemi da solo! Almeno puoi lasciarmelo fare senza troppe storie come fai sempre?”

“Non lo sei, infatti..-”

“Si, invece, perché ti amo! Voglio avere cura di te.”

“Grazie.. Ma non potrei scegliere qualcun altro, un estraneo, che non ci conosce così bene come lei?”

“No. Non mi fido.”

“Ma perché?!” sbottò iniziando ad essere anche lui esasperato da quella discussione. “Perché conosco Sveva, e potrei controllare la situazione. Un estraneo non me lo permetterebbe.”

“È questo che non voglio! Vorrei avere uno spazio per me, solo per me, senza qualcuno che mi controlli, che mi dica cosa devo o non devo fare..-”

“Ora basta, Louis!” sbraitai, voltandomi di scatto verso di lui, così arrabbiato da farlo indietreggiare di scatto per la paura. “Vuoi vedere un fottuto strizzacervelli? Andrai da Sveva! Lei o nessuno! Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?!” conclusi alzando la voce ancora di più, in modo da farla riecheggiare in tutta la stanza e suonare ancora più minaccioso.

Aspettai che annuisse e mi avvicinai a lui, afferrandogli le braccia, in modo da stare vis-a-vis, senza permettergli di guardare altrove, trovare una distrazione per ridurre l’angoscia che doveva sentire in quel momento.

“Quando hai accettato di stare con me, ti avevo avvisato di essere molto geloso, che non avresti mai più riavuto la stessa libertà di prima, o non l’ho fatto? Si che l’ho fatto.” dissi stringendogli le braccia più forte, notando nei suoi occhi una vaga incertezza. “Si, ma non in questi term..-”

“Non c’entrano un accidente i termini. Devi solo fare quello che ti dico io. So io cosa è meglio per te.” ringhiai rafforzando la presa sulle sue braccia, per poi spostarle sul suo viso e baciarlo con possessione, sfogando tutta la mia frustrazione su quelle labbra morbide e lisce, finché non sentii il suo cellulare squillare.

Lo presi, chiudendo la chiamata senza neanche leggere chi fosse, e lo misi nella mia tasca.

“Vado adesso. Dormi bene, piccolo sole.” sghignazzai, baciandolo un’ultima volta a stampo sulle labbra, senza accennare a ridargli il cellulare. Lasciarglielo significava libertà, libertà di chiamare quel bamboccio che gli alitava sul collo.

Chiusi la porta alle mie spalle, girando la chiave nella serratura più e più volte, fino a rendere quella casa una fortezza.


	5. Chapter 5

Aprii gli occhi, sveglio, puntando il mio sguardo verso la sveglia che segnava le sette e mezza. Il mattino arrivava decisamente troppo in fretta insieme alle paure che avrei dovuto affrontare ogni giorno. Mi alzai, andai a farmi una doccia veloce, mi lavai i denti e mi vestii. Indossai un paio di jeans e una maglietta a quadretti rossi e neri, dal fondo bianco. 

Mi diressi poi in cucina, trovando Dan addormentato o collassato, sul tavolo. 

“Danny.. Danny..” lo chiamai, scuotendo la sua spalla appena, per non svegliarlo bruscamente. 

“Ti va di fare colazione?” domandai, sussurrandogli quelle parole all’orecchio. quando aprì gli occhi guardandomi tentando un sorriso. 

“Tesoro mio, sei a casa.. ed è mattina..  
Mi è mancato così tanto, svegliarmi e trovarti qui..” rispose accarezzandomi il viso mentre mi fissava perso tra i suoi pensieri, come se non avesse sentito affatto la mia domanda. 

“Si, anche a me.. Facciamo colazione?” domandai di nuovo, facendo qualche passo indietro e non stargli tanto vicino. Impossibile. Si alzò, barcollando verso di me, per poi accostarsi al mio viso con le labbra.

“Ho già qualcosa di appetitoso.. Sei molto più invitante del solito oggi, sai?” chiese sghignazzando, premendomi un bacio sul collo, senza smettere di fissarmi con quel suo sguardo inquietante, tipico di quando era ubriaco marcio. 

“Dan, non é giornata. Toglimi le mani di dosso, e siediti, se vuoi fare colazione con me.” 

“Altrimenti? Cosa fai, se ti tocco? Se provo a baciarti? Cosa fai, uh?” mi sfidò, cercando di baciarmi davvero, volendo davvero sforare il limite massimo della mia pazienza.

“Me ne vado, per sempre. Non mi vedrai più, e rimarrai solo.” ringhiai con gli occhi lucidi, per dover essere tanto fermo e severo, proprio con lui che stava soffrendo esattamente come me. 

“Non ne saresti capace. Guardati, stai quasi per piangere. Sei troppo buono, Louis.” continuò, standomi tanto vicino da schiacciarmi il petto con il suo, pressandomi la schiena contro la credenza. 

“Dan, spostati.” 

“No. Sh, sh, sh.” sibilò per calmarmi, quando sentendo la sua risposta cercai di dimenarmi sotto il suo peso, finendo per stringermi le mani intorno alle spalle e tenermi fermo. 

“Ehy, guardami. Io ti voglio bene, Louis, ti voglio bene, sul serio. Così tanto bene.. io.. ti amo.” continuò facendo scorrere le mani tra i miei capelli. 

“Dan, per piacere.. Non voglio arrabbiarmi con te, ma sto .. sto per perdere la pazienza, se non mi lasci subito.. giuro che..” ringhiai cominciando a sentire il calore avvolgere il mio corpo, e il sudore avvolgermi le mani, per la paura e la tensione. 

“Cosa..? Guardami. Sto solo cercando di tornare a galla, ho bisogno di te per questo, ho bisogno di te, Lou..” sussurrò sulle mie labbra, mettendo le braccia sulla credenza contro cui ero poggiato, circondandomi la vita, impedendomi di muovermi e svicolare. Diversamente dalla volta precedente, mi tenne il viso fermo semplicemente poggiando la sua fronte sulla mia, e senza più mezzi termini poggiò le labbra sulle mie, facendomi scattare come una molla impazzita e fuori controllo. 

Lo spinsi via da me, riuscendo a farlo cadere a terra, tanta era la rabbia e la frustrazione che avevo contenuto fino a quel momento. 

“No! Non dovevi permetterti! Ti avevo avvertito! Evidentemente è troppo difficile starmi a sentire finché chiedo le cose con calma?!! Volevi vedermi furioso?! Bene! Eccoti accontentato!” sbraitai, aprendo la credenza dalle bottiglie di vino, di scotch e rum. 

Le presi a due a due, e con violenza, le sbattei contro il lavello rompendole e svuotandole. 

“No, Louis, fermo!” pianse, cercando di bloccarmi, preso forse da un momento di lucidità. Troppo tardi per fermarmi in ogni caso. 

“Non puoi farlo! Non posso permettermi di ricomprarle!” insistette, mentre continuavo a rompere le bottiglie nel lavello, senza curarmi dei miei tagli sulle mani, del sangue che scorreva insieme al loro contenuto. Non smisi finché la credenza non fu completamente vuota, e le bottiglie di pezzi non riempirono tutti e due i lavandini. 

Scoppiai a piangere disperato a quel punto, svuotato e triste, più di prima. 

“Possiamo parlare?” chiese impaziente di riaprire un dialogo con me. 

“No. Non sei lucido, sarebbe inutile.” Risposi freddamente, senza neanche voltarmi a guardarlo. 

“Louis..” 

“Ora lasciami in pace.  
Voglio stare da solo per un po’.” lo freddai di nuovo, riuscendo a convincerlo. Lo sentii andare nella sua stanza e lasciarmi finalmente in pace. 

Ripulii quel disastro, stando attento a non tagliarmi, e misi tutto nella pattumiera. Mi lavai le mani, lavando via il sangue da qualche taglietto superficiale. 

Drizzai lo sguardo verso la porta quando si aprì, e Vernon entrò, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, evidentemente felice di vedermi. Lui. 

“Buongiorno, vita mia. Finalmente..” sghignazzò raggiungendomi. 

“La mia giornata si è appena illuminata..” Sussurrò quando si chinò su di me. Mi avvolse il collo con le braccia, cospargendomi il viso di baci, prima di strusciarsi sulla mia guancia, e interrompersi accortosi delle ferite. 

“Cos’hai fatto alle mani, batuffolo, mh?” chiese, notando quelle piccole escoriazioni. 

“Niente, ho rotto una tazza.” sospirai sentendomi in colpa di aver fatto quella scenata. Infondo Dan non lo faceva affatto volutamente, lo conoscevo. Ero sicuro stesse subentrando un altro problema oltre l’alcolismo, non si trattava più solo di bere costantemente. 

“Ohw.. il mio povero piccolo passerotto.. lascia fare a me.” 

Mi prese le mani, succhiando lì dove fuoriusciva ancora un po’ di sangue, finché non ne ebbi abbastanza e mi staccai, sospirando per dirgli di smetterla senza dovere necessariamente dire quanto fosse ridicolo. 

“Va meglio adesso?” chiese rimettendosi esattamente nella posizione di prima, tornando a strofinare la sua guancia contro la mia. 

“Si, grazie per l’aiuto.” 

“Di niente, mio adorato Louis.” sorrise. Fece scivolare la mano intorno alle mie gote, stringendole, mentre procedeva a baciarmi sulla bocca. Più delicato del solito, avvolse il labbro superiore, concentrandosi poi su quello inferiore, per poi cambiare di nuovo finché non si fermò sorridendomi mentre tornava ad abbracciarmi. Ancora, una volta, guancia contro guancia. Stavolta però con una mano mi avvolgeva la guancia sinistra, l’unica parte del mio viso che aveva lasciato libera finora.

“Non hai nulla da fare oggi?”

“Si, andare a lezione..” mormorai, un po’ stanco di doverlo sempre ripetere. Come se non fosse ovvio abbastanza. 

“Tsk, accidenti a quella fottuta università.  
Oggi me ne starei volentieri così, per tutto il giorno. Ventiquattr’ore con la mia guancia sulla tua, a sentire quanto la tua pelle è morbida e liscia..” 

“È giusto studiare e fare qualcosa per me stesso..-”

“Puoi andare domani. Resta con me oggi, batuffolo. Mi sei mancato molto. Ti prego, ti prego.” 

“Lo sai che non posso.” sbottai secco, sgusciando via dalle sue braccia, andando a prendere il giubbotto dal attaccapanni. Infilai il giubbotto e le chiavi nella tasca, e, pronto per uscire guardai Vernon. 

“A proposito.. Puoi ridarmi il mio telefono..?  
Mi serve oggi.” domandai tendendo la mano verso di lui, ricevendo un sorrisetto sghembo e una carezza sul viso, ma niente telefono. 

“Ohw, mio Louis dagli occhi tristi. Temo di no.” rispose accarezzandomi anche la mano, prima di stringerla e baciarla. Obbligandomi a scostarmi di scatto, guardandolo male. 

E, così di colpo, da che la teneva era immobile, alzò la mano, dal lato del dorso, colpendomi in pieno viso, così forte che il sonoro rumore di uno schiaffo risuonò in tutta la stanza, nelle mie orecchie e le mie gambe per poco non cedettero. Senza darmi neanche il tempo di reagire o riuscire a scansarmi, coprirmi il viso per impedirgli di colpirmi. 

Non dimenticherò mai quel momento, i suoi occhi dopo averlo fatto. Erano gelidi. Nessuna emozione trapelava in essi.

Mi strinsi la guancia e iniziai a succhiarmi il labbro per contenere il dolore e il sangue che usciva da esso, mentre silenziose lacrime si affrettavano a scivolare lungo le mie guance. 

“Questo ti insegna a portarmi rispetto.” 

“Sei un mostro.” sibilai lasciando andare il labbro, sentendo il sangue scendere lungo il mento. 

“Andiamo. Ti porto io all’università.” borbottò ignorando completamente le mie parole. 

Salii in macchina, puntando gli occhi davanti a me, avendo persino timore di guardarlo ormai. Tenni stretto il mio labbro inferiore ormai gonfio, riprendendo a succhiarlo, pensando alla vergogna che avrei provato ad arrivare a lezione in quello stato. 

Mi preparai a scendere quando fermò l’auto all’interno del parcheggio dell’università. Feci per aprire la portiera ma la bloccò con la sicura.

“Che cosa vuoi ancor..-” cercai di dire, prima di essere interrotto. 

“Mi dispiace, amore mio. Tu sei la cosa più bella, più meravigliosa della mia vita, ed io ti tratto come un cane, me ne rendo conto. Ma è che ho paura di perderti. Devo avere più certezze, che tu rimarrai sempre con me, a qualsiasi costo, capisci?” 

“N-non capisco che altre certezze vuoi..-” sbottai senza riuscire a finire neanche quella frase. 

“Voglio invitare quel bamboccio di Styles a cena a casa nostra, e vedere con i miei occhi che...”

“Ti ho già detto che non c’è niente tra di noi.”

“Che lui non prova niente per te.” ringhiò sottovoce, gli occhi rigidi, vitrei mentre mi fissava, segnando il contorno delle mie labbra con un dito, fermandosi sul labbro inferiore, nel punto gonfio. 

“Spero che vada bene. O dovremmo pensare ad un’altra soluzione.” asserì, riuscendo a raggelarmi. Continuava a tamburellare sul labbro ferito, stringendo di nuovo i denti quando mi vide sospirare, titubante.

“Non lo so, provo a chiederlo ad Harry..-”

“In nessun modo. Io lo chiedo all’hippie, non tu. Non ti voglio vicino a lui. Il solo pensiero di lui, accanto a te...” ringhiò stringendo la mano intorno alla mia coscia, così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche. “Voglio che lo eviti. Non devi neanche più salutarlo. E oggi pomeriggio hai la prima seduta con Sveva, per la cronaca. Ti aspetta alle cinque, l’indirizzo è il 14 Lower Sloane Street.” 

“Okay, ora vado.” sospirai, non avendo più la forza di restare in quell’auto, trattenermi dall’urlargli in faccia quanto fosse meschino. Mi afferrò il viso, premendomi un bacio a stampo per salutarmi. Almeno così volevo sperare. 

“Ti amo tanto.” 

“Ciao..” sussurrai staccandomi, sollevato dal poter finalmente scendere da quella macchina, e dirigermi verso l’università. Andai dritto in caffetteria, per prendere qualcosa da bere prima che iniziassero le lezioni. 

“Un thè, grazie.” dissi alla cassiera. 

Pagai e andai a sedermi in un tavolo vuoto, aspettando che la cameriera me lo portasse, sperando che nessuno si fosse avvicinato, che James per qualche strana motivazione non sarebbe venuto a lezione quel giorno. 

Alzai il viso, quando vidi una donna, non la cameriera, camminare verso il mio tavolo con in mano una tazza. 

“Il tuo thè.” sorrise educata, quando mi raggiunse, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo. “Grazie.” risposi accennando un sorriso forzato, volendo essere educato nonostante la mia giornata fosse pessima. 

“Figurati. Posso sedermi?” chiese, rovinando i miei piani in mezzo secondo. Sapevo non sarebbe durata, ma non mi aspettavo certo qualcuno piombare nel mio stesso tavolo. Per altro, con tutta l’aria di fare conversazione.

“Si, certo.” accettai sperando fosse rimasta zitta,  
a farsi i fatti suoi, senza disturbarmi o cercare di parlarmi. Invano, ovviamente. 

“Mi presento, sono Cheryl Tweedy, l’assistente del tuo professore di filosofia, appena rientrata dalla maternità.. Ho come la sensazione di conoscerti già.” 

“Mi dispiace, no.. non credo almeno. Frequento filosofia solo da un mese, non era nello scorso trimestre.. Comunque.. mi chiamo Louis, piacere di conoscerla.” ricambiai, stringendole la mano in modo formale, volendo tenere un certo distacco tra di noi, nonostante non doveva avere più di trent’anni, era pur sempre più grande di me. 

“Si, dev’essere per forza così.. Hai degli occhi.. incantevoli. Me lo ricorderei senza dubbio se ci fossimo incontrati prima..” disse, senza smettere di fissarmi, riuscendo a mettermi a disagio al punto da dover distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. I suoi occhi castani si sarebbero sciolti come cioccolato fuso in meno di cinque minuti, e non volevo esserne responsabile. 

“Cosa studi quindi?” 

“Psicologia dell’infanzia.” risposi, contenuto, non volendo essere troppo espansivo. Così magari se ne sarebbe andata. 

“Oh.. Un’ottima scelta.. Devi essere molto sensibile, non molti ragazzi la scelgono. Ma tu sei diverso, senza dubbio.. Non solo sensibile, sei speciale, posso dirlo.. E a me, i ragazzi speciali piacciono.” aggiunse senza lasciare andare i miei occhi, continuando a tenerli inchiodati ai suoi, solamente fissandoli, mentre innocentemente segnava il bordo della tazza con un dito. 

“Non così tanto, mi creda..” 

“Oh, si che lo sei. Ti si legge negli occhi..” sorrise di nuovo, stavolta incastrando volontariamente le dita tra le mie, smettendo per un istante di guardarmi, solo per spostare lo sguardo sulle nostre dita intrecciate, prima di riportarlo su di me, alquanto sorpreso e confuso da ciò che stava accadendo. Tirai via la mano, mettendole entrambe in tasca, e sospirai, sentendo fosse maleducato distogliere lo sguardo da qualcuno che sta conversando con te. Anche se quel qualcuno sta solo cercando di mandarti strani messaggi. 

“Okay.. Per quanto ancora devo fissarti e lusingarti, per farmi invitare a cena? O, a bere un caffè?Posso stare qui tutta la mattina, se serve..” 

“Beh, quando mi ha detto della maternità, ho genuinamente supposto avesse altro a cui pensare..-”

“Questo è vero.. ma ho una tata. Insomma, sempre un qualcosa di remunerativo, no?” rise mentre io sorridevo in tensione, solo per essere educato.

“Uhm, okay.. vede io, veramen..-” 

“Salve.” mi interruppe una voce maschile, eccessivamente melodiosa, come se volesse suonare seducente, sembrando invece così palesemente montata e falsa. 

“Buongiorno.” rispose l’assistente, fissando il ragazzo alle mie spalle stranita, con la fronte corrugata in un’espressione di disapprovazione quando mi avvolse le mani intorno alle spalle. 

“Ciao, pupo.” si chinò su di me. Afferrò il mio viso e in mezzo secondo, mi schioccò un appiccicoso bacio a stampo sulle labbra, senza darmi tempo di scostarmi ed evitarlo. 

“Ciao, James.” risposi, quando si staccò, sentendo il calore per l’imbarazzo prendere possesso del mio corpo, insieme al tremore. “Che bello che sei.. È bellissimo, non è vero?” sghignazzò rivolgendosi all’assistente, mentre alzai gli occhi, talmente nervoso da sentirli colmarsi di lacrime, anche per la vergogna naturalmente. 

“Indubbiamente.” rispose lei, fredda, nel rivolgersi a lui. Accennando però un sorriso affettuoso verso di me, mandandomi l’ennesimo silenzioso e politicamente corretto messaggio in un tempo talmente breve da sconcertarmi. 

“Mi fai posto? Voglio sedermi con te..” sussurrò al mio orecchio, senza farsi sentire dalla signorina Tweedy.

“Okay, prendo un’altra sedia.” mi alzai, cercando invano di raggiungere il tavolino vuoto accanto al nostro. Non riuscii a fare un passo, che la mano di James, mi aveva già afferrato la vita e spinto a sedere sulle sue ginocchia. 

“Sarà meglio che vada. È stato bello parlare con te, Louis. A domani.” mi salutò, rivolgendomi un veloce occhiolino. 

“Arrivederci..” ricambiai, aspettando che uscisse dalla caffetteria per rivolgermi a James, ed evitare che ci vedesse discutere. 

“Okay, toglimi le mani di dosso.”  
sibilai, alzandomi di scatto.

“Ma amore.. sono solo venuto a salutarti.. Noi stiamo insieme, ormai. È più che naturale.” 

“No! Noi non..-“ cercai di ribattere esasperato, portandomi le mani ai capelli quando mi interruppe, non sapendo davvero più cosa fare o come reagire per allontanarlo. Odiavo ammetterlo, perché era disarmante dover realizzare che qualcuno potesse essere tanto perverso, ma si, era decisamente peggio di Vernon. 

“Lou, amore mio.. non fare lo sciocco, andiamo. Hai dormito a casa mia, hai anche conosciuto i miei.. Ormai sei praticamente di famiglia.” 

"No. James, ti prego, ascoltami. Io..-"

“Il mio cuscino profuma ancora di te.. o per essere più precisi, dell’odore dei tuoi capelli.. Ormai fai parte di me..” sorrise guardandomi negli occhi, completamente assorto e privo di qualsiasi anche remoto, senso della ragione. Era completamente assorbito nel guardare me, come se non ci fosse nessun altro. Le palpebre inferiori poi erano scure e gonfie, come se non aveva affatto dormito, e anche solo il piccolo dubbio fosse rimasto tutta la notte sveglio a ‘pensare a me’ mi disgustava. 

"Io non..-"

"Ah, quasi dimenticavo. I miei vorrebbero rivederti, per più di cinque minuti stavolta. Stasera a cena? Che ne dici? Nessuna festa, solo tu, io, e loro." Insistette con un entusiasmo nella voce fuori dal normale. 

"Lasciami parlare!" sibilai zittendolo, aspettandomi di vedere una smorfia di delusione sul suo viso, ma nulla. Sembrava essere di granito. Rimase immobile mentre io sbattevo gli occhi, irritato dal dovergli ripetere lo stesso discorso, di nuovo. 

"Non so più come dirtelo, okay? Non voglio stare con te, sei.. una persona spregevole, non voglio neanche averti intorno. Quello che mi hai fatto a quella festa e come continui ad assillarmi nonostante tutto, è assurdo e tossico..-"

"Okay, okay.. Lou, luce dei miei occhi, cerchiamo di essere realistici.” rise strizzando i suoi occhi neri e assenti, mentre mi sfiorava le guance con le mani, riuscendo a far confluire quelle lacrime finora trattenute, nei miei occhi, per la frustrazione. “Io non avevo alternative, non volevi neanche venirci a quella festa! Dovevo trattenerti in qualche modo.." cercò di giustificarsi, usando una voce alta, abbassandola verso la fine della frase, riuscendo a suonare tanto meschino da farmi venire voglia di colpirlo. 

"Trattenermi? Lo fai da quando mi conosci, mi hai sempre costretto a stare con te, non c’è mai stata una volta in cui io ti abbia detto di sì, solo perché volevo! Mi hai sempre obbligato! Perchè pensavi che quella sera avrei cambiato idea?!”

"Non pensavo! Non ero lucido, tu eri con me, finalmente.. tutto per me, e non potevi andare da nessuna parte.. Era la mia unica occasione di convincerti." Ribadì talmente convinto di essere nel giusto da non vedere, non percepire neanche lontanamente la situazione orribile in cui mi costringeva a stare, solo per un suo stupido capriccio. 

"Certo, è un nuovo modo di corteggiare le persone. Stuprarle." ringhiai, cercando di non urlare per non attirarci addosso le attenzioni degli altri, arrossendo e lasciandomi sfuggire un paio di lacrime. Anche solo dire, pronunciare quella parola davanti a lui, ammettere ciò che lui mi aveva fatto, mi spezzava. Avevo cercato di togliermelo dalla testa, ma era inutile. 

"Il fatto è che non.. riesco a smettere di pensare a te, sei sempre nella mia testa, il tuo odore, il tuo viso.. ti cerco ogni giorno, qui.. magari sei nella mia stessa classe, magari in corridoio, magari in cortile a fumare, magari in biblioteca.. E quando succede, quando ti vedo.. io non posso controllarmi.."

"Sei ossessionato, James." dissi spiazzandolo. Mi guardò sorpreso come se nessuno gli avesse mai presentato questa ipotesi prima d'ora, nonostante fosse palese, ma rifiutandola categoricamente.

"No, non è vero." tentò di salvarsi miseramente, avvolgendomi le guance, voleva convincermi del contrario a modo suo. Gli strinsi le mani gentilmente, scostandole via dal mio viso, sforzandomi di non essere troppo severo. Sembrava aver perso il più piccolo rimasuglio di lucidità e questo mi spaventava, non sapevo come avrebbe reagito se avessi continuato a dargli addosso.

"Si. Non ti ascolti mentre parli ma..-"

"No, non lo sono." ringhiò stringendomi le guance di nuovo, stavolta con più forza, piegando la mia testa verso l'alto, in modo che lo guardassi. Appunto. Smisi di oppormi, aveva solamente portato a questo, al suo starmi vicinissimo, esattamente come la sera della festa. 

“Io voglio solo..-” si interruppe, avvicinandosi di nuovo al mio viso, puntando la mia bocca con gli occhi. Abbassai lo sguardo, terrorizzato dal non potermi ribellare come avrei voluto e dover restare immobile per non scatenarlo, cercando disperatamente di evitare quello che ne avrebbe seguito. Deglutii cacciando dentro le lacrime, non doveva vedermi tanto debole, non dovevo dargli questa soddisfazione. 

“Questo.” concluse chinandosi sulla mia bocca, baciandomi di nuovo, come avevo premeditato. Non fu un bacio lungo, ma incrociò i miei occhi, e il suo sorriso maligno nonostante avesse capito quanto io soffrivo, mi fece comprendere che non avevo scelta, eccetto reagire. 

"Non ascolti.. ci sto provando, ma non mi ascolti." mormorai indietreggiando, dopo essere scivolato via con delicatezza dal suo corpo. Tornò a stringermi la mano, fissandomi lapidario, ricordandomi che brutta scelta sarebbe stata allontanarmi da lui e andarmene. 

"Perché continui a ripetermi sempre la stessa fottuta minestra riscaldata! Devi solo dirmi di sì, cazzo!" Ringhiò guardandomi, svuotando tutta la sua follia nei miei occhi, scuotendomi fino a farmi sentire incastrato nel suo limbo ossessivo. 

“Non posso, non provo quello che provi tu..  
Darmi la caccia non serve a niente..-”

“È servito a passare la notte più bella della mia vita. E se staremo insieme, tanto tempo, mi conoscerai davvero, e mi amerai. Mi amerai e sarà così bello..” tornò a ripetere, costringendomi a sospirare avvinto, non avendo altra scelta che reagire in modo netto. 

“Questo non accadrà mai. Dovrei essere pazzo per amare qualcuno come te, sei spregevole.” sputai cercando la forza dentro di me per guardarlo negli occhi severamente, senza il più piccolo accenno di pazienza. Ne avevo avuta decisamente troppa. 

“Lo so. Per questo, ti voglio dannatamente al mio fianco. Tu sei la cosa più bella della mia vita. Mi rendi migliore.. Io davvero.. non voglio staccarmi da te. Non è che non posso. Non voglio. E non voglio neanche farti soffrire. Ma come posso venire qui, incontrarti, e non avvicinarmi? Non toccarti? Non guardarti? Non ce la farei mai.” 

“È un tuo problema. E se non lo risolverai, ti denuncio. Non credo che al tuo paparino farà piacere, avere un figlio accusato di stupro e stalking.” 

"Mi stai davvero minacciando, amore? Credi davvero di farmi paura, che questo metodo funzioni? Non capisci che sarà ancora più eccitante starti addosso? Come dare la caccia ad una preda?" Rise, gli occhi che sbrilluccicavano di lussuria, mista ad un perverso divertimento, sapendo bene di suonare crudele ma compiaciuto da questa sua capacità di farlo senza conseguenze. 

"Non so davvero cos'altro fare. Spero mi darai ascolto, non sopporterei arrivare a tanto. Non per te, ma odierei dare un dispiacere ai tuoi genitori, specialmente a tua madre. Sembra una brava donna." ammisi con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, di paura e angoscia, guardandolo cercando di catturare una qualche forma di pentimento, nei suoi occhi, di pietà, ma nulla. Nemmeno il più piccolo barlume.

“E tu sei così dolce, amore mio. Mi hai appena minacciato, e ti dispiaci per mia madre se dovessi arrivare a denunciarmi? Mi spieghi come faccio anche solo a pensare di lasciarti andare?” 

“Non voglio più parlare ora, ne ho davvero abbastanza.” sospirai, sfilando via il polso dalla sua mano, senza più tergiversare. Ritrovandomelo di nuovo davanti, non appena mi voltai per uscire dalla caffetteria, a bloccarmi. 

“Ti propongo un patto. Vieni da me stasera, e sarò un autentico gentiluomo, ti tratterò con i guanti bianchi, te lo garantisco. Sarà il mio ultimo tentativo, se non vorrai neanche a quel punto, ti lascerò in pace. Te lo giuro. Ma ti prego. Dammi una sola, ultimissima possibilità..” Insistette. Cercando tempestivamente di riempire i suoi occhi dell’innocenza che non aveva mai conosciuto. Ma io sapevo come stavano le cose. Il sorrisetto maligno era ancora dipinto su entrambi i lati della sua bocca, e, sotto sotto anche nei suoi occhi. Come delle bollicine in una bevanda gassata. Scompaiono in dieci secondi, ma sono lì, nella bevanda a darle quel sapore frizzante, un po’ aspro a volte. 

“Così farai esattamente quello che hai fatto la sera della festa, al primo attimo in cui siamo soli?”

“No. Te lo prometto, ci saranno anche i miei, non saremo mai soli.”ripetè facendomi sentire un enorme conforto pronunciando quella frase. Con i suoi genitori sarebbe stato ovviamente meglio. Ma non riuscivo ugualmente a fidarmi, avrebbe potuto essere solo una scusa, un tranello se vogliamo, per condurmi di nuovo in quel posto. 

“Non lo so, voglio rifletterci..  
ti faccio sapere tra qualche ora. Ma tu preparati ad un no.” dissi facendo per andarmene, guardandolo male quando mi strinse il fianco per impedirmi di muovermi. 

“Va bene, a dopo.” sorrise, allontanandosi di sua spontanea volontà. Lo guardai uscire, e sospirai di sollievo quando non lo vidi più. Tornai a sedermi al tavolo, aspettando che iniziassero le lezioni per andare in classe. E, anche aspettare e vedere se Ned era venuto a lezione oggi. 

Non avevo avuto un attimo il giorno prima tra James e Vernon, neanche per avvisarlo e volevo parlargli. Era giusto dargli una spiegazione, infondo lo avevo pianto in asso senza che lui avesse fatto nulla. Lo aspettai, fino alle nove e un quarto, quando ormai la caffetteria era quasi vuota, poi dovetti andare nella mia classe. 

La lezione di psicologia infantile, era alle nove e mezza, e non volevo arrivare tardi. Il professor Scott era piuttosto severo, non amava i ritardatari.  
Mi diressi verso l’aula, al terzo piano, sentendomi più tranquillo ad essere in largo anticipo.

“Salve..” salutai il professore, dopo essere entrato in classe che ovviamente era già li. “Buongiorno, Louis.” rispose lui di rimando, guardandomi stranito quando mi avvicinai alla cattedra, per chiedergli se avesse visto Ned o no.

“Ahem, volevo chiederle un’informazione, Ned? È presente a lezione oggi?” domandai, mentre il professore mi rivolse un’occhiata disinteressata. Come se si aspettasse un altro tipo di domanda.

“È seduto proprio lì.” sbuffò indicando il primo banco con il viso. “Grazie, mi scusi il disturbo..” gli sorrisi appena, prima di voltarmi e focalizzarmi su Ned. Non sapevo neanche cosa dirgli per attaccare discorso, o scusarmi. 

“Ah Louis, prima che mi dimentichi, devo chiederti una cosa..” mi richiamò, aggrappandosi al mio gomito, per attirare la mia attenzione. 

“Mi dica..” risposi, voltandomi verso di lui. 

“Tu hai già un lavoro?” chiese, ottenendo la mia completa attenzione. “Si.. perché?” domandai, curioso. Anche se avevo già il sentore fosse per offrirmi un possibile posto.

“Ho riaperto il mio studio, da qualche mese, e vorrei qualcuno che mi aiuti a riordinare le mie scartoffie, delle scadenze, delle fatture edegli appuntamenti. Prima lavoravo in una clinica a pagamento, pensavano a tutto loro, ma ora essendo in proprio ho bisogno di qualcuno capace e cordiale. Ho subito pensato a te, credo saresti perfetto per il posto, e poi sei lo studente più brillante che ho.. mi dispiace tu abbia già un altro impiego.. È a tempo pieno?” chiese lasciandomi stupito e positivamente sorpreso. Lavorare in uno studio, anche se come segretario, era pur sempre un inizio, e avrei potuto vedere da vicino come lavora uno psicologo, sarebbe stata una referenza perfetta da inserire nel mio curriculum. Mille volte meglio del cameriere. 

“No, ma mi prende molto tempo. Lavoro come cameriere in un ristorante, apriamo solo la sera e non chiudiamo mai prima delle tre, quindi piuttosto faticoso.”

“Lo studio è aperto tutta la settimana, fino al giovedì. Orientativamente dovresti lavorare tutti i pomeriggi dalle quattro fino alle otto, da lunedì a giovedì, per prendere gli appuntamenti più che altro e tenere tutto in ordine. Non è difficile, ma bisogna sapersi giostrare in questo campo, specialmente per quanto riguarda i documenti. Non si può metterli alla rinfusa, senza categorizzarli. Non hai idea di cosa mi combinavano le segretarie in quella clinica, era un disastro..”

“Immagino.. beh, mi sembra interessante, l’orario è perfetto, il pomeriggio non ho quasi mai lezioni..”

“Magnifico, sapevo non avrei sbagliato con te. Non ti farò un colloquio, ovviamente, ti conosco già abbastanza bene. Ti inoltro giusto ora il contratto da firmare, quando preferiresti iniziare?” disse piuttosto precipitoso, impaziente di trovare qualcuno che lo aiutasse davvero. 

“In due settimane, devo dare il preavviso all’altro lavoro.” Risposi, preoccupato riguardo cosa avrei detto a Vernon, ma assolutamente deciso ad accettare quell’offerta. Era la mia occasione di iniziare lentamente a voltare pagina, e per questo non ero tranquillo. Vernon l’avrebbe percepita in questo esatto modo, decidendo quasi sicuramente di rendere tutto estremamente difficile. Ma tanto ormai ero abituato alla sua arroganza. 

“Perfetto. Ti ho mandato i documenti via email, firmali e inoltrali alla mia, appena hai un minuto, grazie.”

“Grazie a lei.” mi allontanai, raggiungendo finalmente Ned nel banco dov’era seduto. Alzò la testa verso di me, quando ormai lo avevo quasi raggiunto e mi saltò addosso, letteralmente, abbracciandomi forte, forse un po’ troppo. 

“Lou! Finalmente! Ho avuto tanta paura, che ti fosse successo qualcosa.. Ho anche provato a chiamarti ieri, ma non hai risposto..” Disse, senza staccarsi dall’abbraccio, costringendomi a farlo io.

“Mi dispiace tanto, non ho proprio avuto tempo ieri. Scusami anche per essere sparito alla festa..”

“Non preoccuparti, l’importante è che tu stia bene. Ero così preoccupato per te.” sorrise, accarezzandomi le guance ritmicamente. 

“Sto bene. Tu invece? Spero non ti abbiano trattato male alla festa.” dissi aggrottando la fronte, nel non avere la risposta, notando che il suo sguardo era cambiato da dolce e tranquillo a teso, come nervoso, e non guardava più me, ma oltre le mie spalle. 

“Cosa c’è?” domandai voltandomi nella direzione opposta, vedendo Harry e altri ragazzi entrare in aula, notando l’espressione di Ned diventare sempre più insofferente mentre ci raggiungeva con il suo portamento forse un po’ troppo orgoglioso. Ma sapevo fosse tutta apparenza.

“Non posso mai stare solo con te. È ingiusto.” borbottò iniziando a radunare i suoi libri, completamente imbronciato adesso.

“Più che ingiusto, è normale.. siamo in una classe di trenta alunni all’incirca, tesoro..” gli feci notare, capendo non si riferiva agli altri ma ad Harry in particolare, quando si avvicinò finalmente a noi, approcciandosi a me. 

“Ehy, chi si rivede..” sorrise toccandomi il fianco, attirando la mia attenzione. “Ciao Harold..” sorrisi di rimando, voltandomi verso di lui, sentendo gli occhi di Ned picchiare sul mio viso, e infuocare, quando Harry mi premette un bacio sulla guancia, come se avesse fatto chissà cosa. 

In effetti, ed ero sicuro non per caso, era affascinante come al solito. 

Indossava dei pantaloni rosa scuro di velluto, una maglia bianca, un cappotto nero e delle vans old skool, anch’esse nere, identiche alle mie. Diedi per scontato fosse una stupidissima casualità, erroneamente, infondo il 70% della popolazione inglese indossava quel modello di scarpe. Ma avevo sempre pensato a lui come un tipo da mocassini, scarpe lucide, mai sneakers. C’era più di una sottile coincidenza dietro, in realtà, ma io ancora non potevo saperlo.

“Ehy Ned. Tutto okay?” lo salutò sedendosi nel banco, vedendolo agitato mentre metteva i libri nella sua sacca. “Tutto bene.” disse, sorridendogli forzato, gettandomi poi le braccia al collo in un altro abbraccio. Stavolta più stretto del precedente. 

“Oggi ho altre lezioni purtroppo. Non potremo stare insieme neanche un minuto.. mi mancherai.” disse a voce alta, in un tono infantile non accennando ad allentare l’abbraccio, ricordandomi mio fratello Ernie. Anche lui mi si attaccava addosso come un koala ogni volta che andavo a trovarli, per paura che andassi via. Solo che lui aveva due anni e mezzo. “Ned, stasera andrò a casa, non alla forca. Ci vedremo domani, come sempre..” scherzai, cercando di minimizzare la sua drammaticità eccessiva, e un po’ imbarazzante, a voler essere sincero. 

“Conterò i minuti.” sussurrò al mio orecchio, costringendomi a premere le mani sulle sue spalle per riuscire a staccarlo via da me. Sciolse l’abbraccio restando però a fissarmi le labbra, costringendomi a reagire e rompere quella situazione creatasi dal nulla, quando si mise in punta di piedi per riuscire ad essermi più vicino e baciarmi, senza più ombra di dubbio. 

“Okay, ora devo andare a sedermi, la lezione è quasi iniziata. Ciao, ci vediamo domani.” lo liquidai, andando a sedermi accanto ad Harry, rivolgendogli un sorriso dal mio posto, deluso da me stesso nel vederlo uscire con quella sua espressione triste. 

“Non preoccupartene più di tanto.” intervenne Harry, al sentirmi sospirare. ”È solo geloso, e non si muore per gelosia, lo so per certo.” ammise, ironico, lasciandomi un buffetto sulla guancia. Sbattei gli occhi, un po’ contrariato dal suo modo di approcciarsi a me, non perché non mi piacesse. Ma perché nella mia vita, il mio compito principale era reprimere i miei sentimenti, vivere secondo regole che mi venivano solo imposte, per studiare, lavorare come un mulo e soddisfare le richieste sessuali di un uomo arrappato con la banale scusa del suo sostegno economico. Basta. Non c’era spazio per ragazzi alti e affascinanti, dai capelli lunghi e ricci, gli occhi verde smeraldo e un cuore buono, gentile, capace di parlare attraverso i suoi gesti, le sue parole, mai scortesi.

Avrei voluto dirgli che lui non era Ned, e che ai miei occhi, erano molto diversi, e Ned questo lo aveva capito. Forse per questo non era particolarmente entusiasta nel vederlo accanto a me, per questo mi aveva abbracciato, per questo si era imbronciato nel vederlo arrivare. Voleva di più, palesemente voleva di più. E non riuscivo più a capire se si fosse accontentato di essere solo un amico e nient’altro o no.

“Non vorrei ferirlo. È così giovane, ed è palesemente cotto di me. È giusto che abbia dei riguardi nei suoi confronti, non voglio farlo soffrire.” mi confidai alzando gli occhi, nell’ascoltarmi e realizzare cosa avessi appena detto. Nella mia vita non c’era spazio per nessuno e non volevo farlo soffrire per questo, ma al tempo stesso era giusto avessi dei riguardi. Anch’io stavo perdendo ogni barlume di buonsenso. 

“Secondo me, dovresti essere deciso. Non puoi tergiversare su queste cose, o avrà sempre quella piccolissima speranza che possa succedere qualcosa tra voi, e non si rassegnerà mai.” 

“L’ho solamente abbracciato. Voglio dire, chi si crea false speranze solo per un abbraccio?” 

“Tu non sai quanto sia bello abbracciarti..” disse serio, senza rendersi conto delle sue parole, o forse sì, e l'aveva fatto apposta. Per rendere me consapevole. Peccato che lo ero già, e da molto. Era lui a non esserlo. Non del rischio che stava correndo, anche solo standomi vicino, solo cercando di essermi amico per quanto suoni ridicolo, ma solo dei suoi sentimenti, evidentemente che io ignoravo disperatamente, fingendo di non percepirli nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui mi parlava, nelle piccole differenze nell’approcciarsi a me, rispetto a chiunque altro. 

“Per lui.” aggiunse salvandosi in corner, rendendosi conto di essere andato leggermente oltre il confine da me delineato. 

“Non dovrei neanche più abbracciarlo?” domandai con tono piatto, sospettando non fosse solo la mia vita limitata il motivo di quella conversazione. Sospettavo ci fosse dell’altro, che riguardasse solo lui. 

“No, Lou, dovresti solo chiarire le cose. Non senti quello che sente lui? Digli che non ha possibilità. Lo so, è dura rifiutare qualcuno a cui vuoi bene, hai paura di perderlo, che ti odi per questo. Ma devi correre il rischio.” spiegò con dolcezza, innocentemente dal suo punto di vista, toccando senza neanche accorgersene il punto della situazione, sia dalla sua prospettiva che da quella di Vernon, facendomi ritornare in mente le parole di quest’ultimo in macchina, come un disco registrato nella mia testa che si ripeteva ad oltranza, fastidioso. Quando ripartiva non smetteva mai, neanche se cercavo di pensare ad altro, distrarmi. Riusciva a penetrare e comandare anche i miei pensieri. 

Annuii, sentendomi un verme nel vederlo sorridermi di rimando, ignaro di tutto. Avevo percepito quelle parole in modo così reale e la possibilità che mi odiasse se gli avessi confessato di non poterlo vedere più, non poterlo neanche salutare, ma soprattutto, di vedere per questa ragione, per causa mia, i suoi occhi verdi spegnersi, rabbuiarsi in un broncio silenzioso, era spaventosamente vicina. Ma era meglio fossi io a parlargli. Non avrei mai sopportato l’idea di lasciarlo fare a Vernon, avrebbe goduto di quell’occasione per metterlo a tappeto, avrebbe riso di lui, umiliato, fino a girare il coltello in una ferita già troppo profonda, scavandola fino all’osso.

No, l’avrei fatto io. Harry l’avrebbe saputo da me e quando Vernon gli avrebbe parlato della cena, sarebbe stato preparato per quella pugnalata. Avrebbe fatto male ma sarebbe stato sopportabile. 

“A proposito di questo.. dovrei parlarti.” pigolai, non sapendo neanche bene cosa dire. Mi sentii meglio quando si voltò a guardarmi, rivolgendomi la sua completa attenzione. 

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese iniziando ad apparire leggermente preoccupato, quando invece di parlare, io tentennai, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, veloci e indolore come lo strappo di un cerotto. 

“Si. Vernon mi ha.. proibito di vederti. Per usare le sue parole, vederti, starti vicino, salutarti..” mormorai senza osare guardarlo. Rifugiarmi nei suoi occhi non mi avrebbe aiutato, mi sarei solo sentito in colpa, più di quanto non stessi facendo da me. 

“E me lo stai dicendo perché..?” domandò prendendomi il mento tra le dita, rialzandomi il viso in modo che lo guardassi. Non era deluso o ferito, solo un po’ spiazzato, e confuso, oserei. Sospettava ci fosse dell’altro, e non si sbagliava affatto, purtroppo per lui.

“Allora?”  
Mi sollecitò per spronarmi a rispondergli, a quell’argomento pungente che cercava sempre di toccare ogni volta che eravamo insieme, più o meno da quando ci eravamo conosciuti. 

“Okay, ma non dirgli che te l’ho detto.  
E neanche tutto il resto, prometti!” 

“Te lo prometto.” disse con un sospiro cadenzato, sorridendo velatamente, mentre mi guardava negli occhi. Nessuna delusione, non ancora perlomeno. 

“Vuole invitarti a cena, a casa sua. Vuole essere sicuro non ci sia davvero niente tra di noi, e ho provato a convincerlo di non farlo, davvero, ma non ha voluto saperne.” Sputai il rospo finalmente, sentendomi immensamente sollevato quando mi fissò tranquillo, non capendo il motivo di tanta preoccupazione da parte mia. 

“Louis, tranquillo. Conosco Vernon, purtroppo. So che non è colpa tua, non sono arrabbiato con te, non preoccuparti. Ad ogni modo, se è solo questo va bene. È soltanto una cena, e se ti aiuterebbe a farlo stare più tranquillo, per me va bene.” 

“È questo il punto, devi dirgli di no, e insistere più che puoi, ma non accettare assolutamente, per favore. Non sono nato ieri, e so che non vuole affatto accertarsi non ci sia niente tra me e te, ma solo marcare il territorio. Mi tratterebbe come un burattino per tutta la serata, sarebbe davvero imbarazzante, e voglio evitare ad ogni costo che accada. Non potrei sopportare anche questo, davvero.” Dissi sentendo la situazione cambiare, ribaltarsi completamente, quando i suoi occhi si fecero indecifrabili. 

“Continueremo ad incontrarci qui?” chiese con estrema fermezza negli occhi, per nascondere forse una fragilità che custodiva nel profondo di se stesso, e non lasciava uscire senza protezione, senza certezze. Cercando con quella frase di trovare un piccolo spiraglio di luce, la vana speranza di poter continuare a vederci. Vana, appunto.

“Beh, no. Si impunterà, usando la scusa di non potersi fidare di me, e probabilmente non mi permetterà più di venire da solo.” ammisi non riuscendo più a guardarlo. La delusione si era fatta spazio sul suo viso, silenziosa ma arguta, lo aveva penetrato. 

“Cioè verrà con te anche alle lezioni?” 

“Mh mh..” annuii, infastidito persino dal visualizzarlo nella mia testa, realizzando quanto sarebbe stato insopportabile viverlo davvero. Ogni santo giorno. 

“Gli dirò di si, allora.” scattò con tono deciso e inflessibile, non battendo ciglio quando gli rivolsi un’occhiata inorridita, facendo ritornare l’espressione rigida stavolta inflessibile, sul suo volto.

“Non guardarmi in quel modo. Hai appena detto tu stesso non ti lascerà più venire da solo a lezione. È la scelta più sensata.”  
Si giustificò cercando di farmi comprendere perchè la sua scelta fosse sensata e non uno stupido pretesto per non darla vinta a Vernon, per contendersi me senza più limiti, o censure, fino all’estenuazione e la sua successiva resa di uno dei due. Peccato che entrambi erano ugualmente ostinati, e piuttosto si sarebbero sbranati come due leoni in un’arena piuttosto che arrendersi. 

Confidavo in Harry, però. Sapevo che non lo stava facendo solo per se stesso e anche, soprattutto per me, e se questo da una parte mi sollevava, dall’altra mi preoccupava. Stava mettendo a rischio dei sentimenti, i suoi, sinceri e nobili rispetto a Vernon e chiunque altro, che non potevo assolutamente ricambiare in nessun caso. Una cena non avrebbe cambiato nulla, Vernon mi avrebbe tenuto lontano da lui, aveva visto con i suoi occhi, purtroppo per Harry e no, non avrebbe mollato. Forse Harry si, capendo mi avrebbe ferito, ma Vernon.. Lui mi aveva stretto in una morsa da quando mi aveva conosciuto, non mi aveva mai, mai più, lasciato andare da allora. Mi aveva perseguitato, tormentato finché non avevo accettato. E mi stava divorando lentamente, malgrado io cercassi di non permetterglielo, stava succedendo. 

E quella cena sarebbe stata la sua ennesima vittoria su di me. 

“Harry.. Mi tratterà come una bambola, per tutto il tempo. Hai idea di quanto sarà umiliante per me?” insistetti volendo tentare fino all’ultimo.

“E non sarà forse umiliante non potermi incontrare qui perché lui sarà sempre attaccato a te come una sanguisuga? Non ti importa davvero niente di perdere quella poca libertà che ti resta?!” sbottò senza sforzarsi minimamente di capire il mio punto di vista. Troppo annebbiato dal suo desiderio di starmi vicino e aiutarmi, aveva capito di essere la mia unica speranza, l’unico che capiva e gli ero immensamente grato. Ma ora era scivolato dal lato opposto, da quello contro di me, senza neanche accorgersene. 

Non era solo per l’umiliazione, e non potevo dirglielo, l’avrei ferito ancora di più. Ma anche per noi. Non mi era indifferente ed io non lo ero per lui, e proprio per questo non potevo correre il rischio di vivere rinchiuso in un bunker, perché Vernon l’avrebbe fatto. Lo diceva sempre, come una minaccia molto più vicina nonostante cercassi sempre di scongiurarla.

“Non gli farai cambiare idea con una stupida cena, e si, preferisco che venga qui, tutti i giorni, almeno non saremo noi tre soli, a casa tua, e non mi sentirò tremendamente a disagio quando mi costringerà a sedermi sulle sue ginocchia, perché non avrò il tuo sguardo puntato addosso a ricordarmi quanto sia malato il nostro rapporto.” 

“Bastava dire: ‘si, Harry, non mi importa niente’.” sbottò alzandosi e uscendo furioso, senza neanche voltarsi indietro. Sgranai gli occhi ancora sorpreso di quello che era appena successo. Non riuscivo a credere mi avesse fatto una scenata, come se ci fosse qualcosa di nuovo nel comportamento ossessivo e malato di Vernon. Come se non vedermi più all’università fosse un effettivo sacrificio per lui, quando in realtà sapeva sin dall’inizio con chi stavo, e che tenersi lontano da me sarebbe dovuta essere una assoluta priorità per lui.

Mi concentrai finalmente sulla lezione, non avendo più alcuna distrazione. Restai focalizzato fino alle fine, tre ore dopo, quando finalmente il professore ci diede il foglio di via, ovviamente dopo averci assegnato ben due libri da studiare, per l’esame che avremmo tenuto il prossimo mese, fortunatamente. Dovevo cominciare a studiare, ma solo per non ritrovarmi a dover fare tutto alla fine. 

E riguardo a questo avrei dovuto trovare un posto tranquillo dove farlo. Non mi era più possibile studiare a casa con Dan, e la biblioteca chiudeva dopo le cinque, pertanto dovevo trovare un’altra soluzione. Avrei potuto prendere in affitto un ufficio con altre persone, e andare a rifugiarmi lì, per evitare qualsiasi distrazione. 

Diedi un’occhiata nella bacheca all’ingresso dell’università, dove sapevo c’è ne fossero sempre tantissimi. Molte persone affittavano la loro intera casa se non usata, trasformando le stanze in piccoli uffici che poi venivano affittati. Inserivano un bagno in ogni stanza e il gioco era fatto. 

Arrivato davanti alla bacheca, mi misi a guardare i vari annunci, trovandone alcuni interessanti. Vicini a Kensington, e non eccessivamente costosi, punto più importante. Mi segnai i loro numeri su di un foglietto, sospirando quando sentii chiaramente il corpo di un uomo in piedi dietro di me. Affondò le narici nei miei ciuffi di capelli, annusandoli lentamente, cercando di suscitare una mia qualche reazione. 

“Ehy..” sospirò riuscendo a farmi voltare. Lo guardai, stirando le labbra in una linea dritta, irritato di vederlo per l’ennesima volta di fronte a me. “Ehy.” risposi in un sibilo sommesso, incrociando le braccia per tenermi ben a distanza da lui, e farglielo comprendere. 

“Allora.. vieni stasera?” chiese tentando un altro sorriso provocante, sostituito ovviamente da una linea dritta a costituire un’espressione scura, molto più che contrariata, al sentire la mia risposta. 

“No, non posso. Ci vediamo, ciao.” 

“Aspetta..” scattò avvolgendo le dita intorno al mio polso, ritirandomi di nuovo indietro, continuando a massaggiarlo con il pollice e l’indice, mentre mi sorrideva con finta dolcezza. 

“James, lasciami.” sibilai scostandomi via con un colpo secco, stufo di vedere quell’espressione da pervertito. Mi disgustava, sapere di essere vittima dei suoi pensieri contorti. 

“Mi dirai almeno perché?” 

“Già detto, duecento volte.  
Ora devo proprio and..-” tentai di allontanarmi di nuovo, non riuscendo a fare più di due passi senza che lui mi raggiungesse. Balzò davanti a me, veloce come un grillo, riuscendo a bloccarmi, tanto era vicino; riusciva sicuramente a sentire il mio battito rumoroso e il mio respiro accelerato, e questo mi irritava. Che solo per il fatto di starmi talmente vicino da sfiorarmi le labbra, tenere premuto il naso sul mio, e sentire il mio odore inalandolo fino infondo ai suoi polmoni, si convincesse di amarmi e non di possedermi, fino ad annullarne anche la più minuscola possibilità a riguardo. Cercai di aggirarlo, ma ad ogni mio movimento corrispondeva il suo, impedendomi di superarlo e scappare verso la porta. 

“Vieni a cena con me. E ti lascio uscire. Te l’ho promesso, è l’ultima volta. Poi ti lascio in pace, davvero.” 

“Ho detto di no!” sbottai esasperato, scattando veloce verso la porta, riuscendo quasi a superarlo. Mi afferrò per la vita, prendendomi letteralmente in braccio e riportandomi indietro, senza più lasciarmi. Completamente chiuso in quell’abbraccio, mi guardò negli occhi, tornando ad insistere. “L’ho capito questo. Ma puoi far uscire da questa boccuccia un ‘sì’ ogni tanto?” sussurrò avvolgendomi i ciuffi di capelli intorno alle sue dita.

“Non con te. Sei l’uomo spregevole che ha abusato di me, e lo sarai per sempre. Non ti direi mai ‘sì’ neanche sotto tortura.” sputai, tirandomi indietro una volta per tutte. Lo superai, aprii la porta e uscii fuori senza guardarmi indietro, alquanto sorpreso mi avesse lasciato andare così all’improvviso. Camminavo guardandomi indietro per controllare che non mi stesse alle calcagna, finendo per andare a sbattere contro qualcuno. 

“Oddio, mi scusi! Sono terribilmente spiacente!” farfugliai, avendo fatto cadere l’agenda del signore davanti a me con tutti i fogli. Mi chinai e la raccolsi, sussultando nel vederlo e riconoscerlo quando mi rialzai per restituirgliela. 

Era il padre di James, insieme alla moglie, naturalmente, in piedi accanto a lui.

“Louis!” esclamò, con un sorriso piacione sul viso, mentre li fissavo insicuro, non sapendo bene cosa dire o fare. “Che bello rivederti, figliolo..” aggiunse, lasciandomi perplesso. “Figliolo..?” ripetei a bassa voce, non capendo il perché di tutto il loro entusiasmo. 

“Certo, tesoro, ormai sei di famiglia. Vieni qui, fatti dare un abbraccio!” esclamò la signora Connie allargando le braccia, coinvolgendomi in un abbraccio apparentemente affettuoso. L’avrei trovato anche io piacevole se non ne avesse seguito l’invito tanto richiesto.

“Vieni a cena da noi stasera, uh? Con Jamie.” chiese, più come una conferma che un invito. 

“Mi dispiace, ho già un impegno. Magari un’altra vol..-”

“Qualsiasi cosa è rimandabile, e poi ci hai già ‘bidonati’ l’altra volta, come direbbe James.”

“Vorremmo tanto conoscerti meglio, averti a cena a casa nostra, sarebbe un onore. Lo ameremmo, e saresti trattato con tutti i riguardi.” insistette Connie, prendendomi la mano, accarezzandola dolcemente mentre mi sorrideva gentile. 

“Se per voi è così importante, va bene.” accettai, forzando un sorriso, combattendo contro la mia forte tentazione di dire di no, sapendo cosa mi aspettava quella sera con Vernon. Sarebbe andato fuori di testa non appena l’avrebbe scoperto. Sicuramente. 

“Perfetto, è magnifico!” esclamò la signora, schioccandomi un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia. 

“Oh, eccolo qui, il nostro stallone.” esclamò il signor Jeff, indicando un punto alle mie spalle. Mi voltai, guardando James camminare verso di noi velocemente, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio nel vederci insieme. 

“Amore..” mormorò avvolgendomi la nuca con un braccio, poggiando il suo viso sul mio, stando così vicini da essere guancia contro guancia. 

“Allora, l’avete convinto? Non voleva saperne..”

Ridacchiò mettendomi in ridicolo davanti ai suoi genitori, sebbene mi stessi sforzando di essere gentile per non causargli problemi, in cui si sarebbe sicuramente ritrovato se avessi detto come davvero stavano le cose.

“Non è che non volessi saperne, avevo già un impegno di lavoro, ma tua madre me l’ha chiesto gentilmente.. ha usato le parole giuste. A volte basta solo questo.” sbottai a tono, togliendomi il suo braccio dal collo, lasciandolo sorpreso. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere, non davanti ai suoi genitori. 

“Beh, tutto per il meglio, allora.” disse, cercando di stemperare la tensione, avvicinandosi per baciarmi, invano per sua sfortuna. Mi voltai di scatto, rifiutandolo categoricamente, per rivolgermi ai suoi, che intanto ci guardavano confusi e un po’ attoniti. 

“Scusatemi, adesso devo andare.. A che ora volete che venga stasera?” domandai riuscendo a riportare la calma, con quella frase. “Qualsiasi orario dopo le sette va bene, non siamo così rigorosi come sembriamo, specialmente Connie.” rispose il signor Jeff riferendosi a sua moglie, che semplicemente roteò gli occhi, ridacchiando. 

“Perfetto. A stasera allora.” sorrisi sinceramente, salutandoli entrambi con dei baci sulla guancia, trovando le mani di James ad aspettarmi, per abbracciarmi e baciarmi in modo meno educato, ma mi limitai a freddarlo salutandolo con una semplice pacca sulla spalla.

“Ciao James.” dissi, senza emozioni, come a sottolineare quel gesto. Non si meritava neanche tanta considerazione ed educazione, ma i suoi genitori si. Sembravano davvero persone oneste, chissà come era difficile per loro avere un figlio degenere come lui. 

“Buonasera.” salutai, entrando nella sala d’attesa fuori dallo studio privato di Sveva. Mi sedetti in una delle tante poltroncine, presi una rivista ed iniziai a sfogliarla senza effettivamente prestargli attenzione. Ero così nervoso di incontrarla che la mia testa stava ferma lì, a quello che avrei dovuto affrontare. Ed era insopportabile. Pensare che avrei dovuto mentirle sfacciatamente, che ci fosse la vana possibilità che sapesse ogni cosa, mi uccideva di vergogna. 

“Ciao!” rispose una donna, voltandosi di scatto verso di me, guardandomi con i suoi occhi obliqui attraverso gli occhiali rotondi, mentre mi rivolgeva il sorriso più sincero e gioioso che avessi mai visto in vita mia. 

“Chi sei? Sei un nuovo paziente di Sveva, vero?!” chiese timidamente, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Si, questa è la prima volta che vengo qui. Tu invece? Anche tu sei una paziente?” 

“No! Io sono sua sorella maggiore. È bello essere una sorella maggiore!” esclamò ridacchiando di istinto. “Sarebbe figo se anche tu fossi il maggiore, così avremmo qualcosa in comune!” 

“Lo sono, ho cinque sorelle minori e un fratellino.”

“Yippee! Abbiamo una cosa in comune!” esclamò, venendo a sedersi accanto a me, dandomi il batti cinque, eccitata anche solo di interagire con me. 

“Come ti chiami? Io sono Louis.” domandai sorridendole anch’io, sperando di essere amichevole quanto lei. 

“Adelaide, ma la mia sorellina mi chiama Ada, e se avessi amici mi chiamerebbero anche loro così.” esclamò riferendosi sicuramente a Sveva, rabbuiandosi un pochino prima di tornare a sorridere in men che non si dica. 

“È un bellissimo nome, tanto di cappello ai tuoi genitori per averlo scelto.” dissi sorridendole quando arrossì, intimidita dal mio complimento. 

“Ti va di essere mio amico?”

“Certo, sei molto più simpatica e divertente di tutti i miei amici, sarebbe un onore.” risposi, in tono ovvio, felice di vedere il suo sorriso farsi spazio sul suo viso dolce. 

“Sai, c’è una cantante che si chiama Adele,  
è quasi uguale al tuo.” 

“Si, conosco tutte le sue canzoni. Una volta ho chiesto a Sveva se poteva essere quello il mio diminutivo, invece di Ada, ma lei dice che non le piace. Può essere il nostro segreto?!” propose mettendosi il dito davanti la bocca, così ingenuamente da spezzarmi il cuore. Chissà quante persone l’avevano trattata male o con indifferenza, senza che lei ne avesse nessuna colpa. 

“Sicuro,  
nessuno sa tenere un segreto meglio di me.” 

“Si, yuppie! Pinkie promise?” disse porgendomi il mignolino, riportandomi indietro, a quando vivevo ancora con le mie sorelle. Mi costringevano a farlo per ogni stupidaggine che non volevano dire a Dan o nostra mamma. 

“Pinkie promise.” risposi stringendo il mignolo al suo, sorridendole di rimando.

“Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, mi raccomando, non si dimentichi l’orario.” tuonò una voce melodiosa e fredda al tempo stesso. Aprii la porta, conducendo la paziente con cui aveva appena concluso la seduta fuori, incrociando il mio sguardo.

“Grazie mille, dott.ssa Sutherland. Non so cosa farei senza di lei, è un angelo del cielo, sul serio. Arrivederci.”

“Si figuri, faccio solo il mio lavoro. Alla settimana prossima, puntuale, mi raccomando.” ripetè mentre la signora usciva, un po’ in soggezione, nonostante i numerosi ringraziamenti che le aveva rivolto.

“Louis, giusto?” domandò rivolgendosi a me, senza battere ciglio o salutarmi, in modo cortese. 

“Si, piacere di conosc..-” 

“È il mio nuovo amico!” esclamò Adelaide, prima che potessi finire la frase, stringendomi la mano d’impeto quando mi alzai dalla sedia allontanandomi da lei. Decisamente le piaceva la mia compagnia, e conscia che ora sarebbe rimasta di nuovo sola, cercava di trattenermi senza neanche accorgersene.

“Non essere ridicola, non lo conosci neanche.” tagliò corto Sveva, fissandola severamente. “Prego, accomodati.” continuò facendomi cenno di entrare, raggelando sua sorella con uno sguardo quando la sentii esclamare: 

“Posso entrare anch’io?”

“Assolutamente no. Resterai qui fuori, in silenzio, non voglio sentire canticchiare, parlottare, o qualsiasi altro rumore. Voglio silenzio assoluto, non deve volare una piuma. Sono stata chiara?” sibilò stringendole le spalle, guardandola dritta negli occhi riuscendo ad incuterle soggezione, che onestamente percepii anch’io. 

“Non ti preoccupare, ci vediamo appena finisco, okay? Non me ne andrei mai senza salutare la mia amica.” la rassicurai, allargando le braccia verso di lei, lasciandomi stringere in un abbraccio forte, stritolante oserei. 

“Mi scusi, io non ho tempo da perdere.” mi rammentò Sveva, tagliente. Sciolsi l’abbraccio e dopo aver rivolto un sorriso ad Adelaide, entrai nel suo ufficio. Il colore predominante dell’arredamento era il nero, spezzato dal marrone dei mobili, e dal pavimento, di un linoleum color panna in tutta la stanza, eccetto per il pezzo davanti all’ingresso, rigorosamente nero. Così come il divano, posizionato nella parete di fronte, subito dopo un tavolino basso, accanto alla grande e spaziosa scrivania in legno scuro, con dietro una sedia rosso mogano, richiamante il grosso tappeto sotto il tavolino al centro della stanza. 

L’intera parete rivestita di una carta da parati nera, era costellata di grandi mensole ai lati, ricavate scavando la parete un po’ più in fondo, e arredata principalmente di libri e altri oggetti ornamentali, mentre al centro, ne avevano creato una molto più spaziosa e larga, con un solo un ripiano in basso, lasciando nel resto della parete uno spazio ora riempito da una sorta di strana tenda doppia, verde sopra e arancio sotto, con dei ricami di animali sopra. 

“Sono rammaricata per mia sorella, il suo comportamento inaccettabile e fastidioso mi sta causando non pochi problemi con i miei pazienti. Non la importunerà più, le chiedo solo di ignorarla ora che sa com’è fatta.”

“Non mi ha.. importunato, abbiamo solo chiacchierato.”

“Si accomodi, prego.” mi invitò, sedendosi sulla poltrona nera opposta al divano, stringendo in mano un quaderno e una penna. Mi sedetti, cercando di rilassare il corpo contro lo schienale ma inutilmente, ero così teso che non riuscivo neanche ad avere controllo del mio cervello. I suoi occhi azzurri, non erano d’aiuto. Erano gelidi, impossibili da decifrare, non riuscivo a catturare neanche la più piccola emozione in essi, più che gelidi erano vuoti. 

“Posso darle del tu? Aiuta la comunicazione.” 

“Certo.” acconsentii, facendo spallucce, non essendo un fattore di estrema importanza per me. Erano altri i motivi per cui non avrei voluto affatto essere qui, ben più gravi. 

“Bene. Fammi una breve introspettiva della tua vita, per favore, ricordati di essere conciso.” 

“Okay.. uhm, mia madre è morta due anni fa ormai, a causa di una leucemia molto aggressiva, e dalla sua scomparsa, Dan, il mio patrigno, soffre di alcolismo ed io ho dovuto prendermi cura della mia famiglia. Ora lui vive con me qui a Londra, mentre le mie sorelle stanno con i miei nonni a Doncaster, nella nostra città natale.” 

“Come ti ha fatto sentire la morte di tua madre?” 

“Fragile, e impotente. Ero accanto a lei e non ho potuto fare nulla, eccetto tenerle la mano. Avrei voluto morire al posto suo.”

“E come ti fa sentire oggi? C’è qualche differenza?”

“Non direi.. Mi manca molto, e credo sia ovvio.. ma mi sento di non aver fatto abbastanza quando potevo.. forse, non è più impotenza quanto rimpianto.” 

“Com’era? Non solo come mamma, anche come donna.” domandò tamburellando la penna sul suo quaderno, scrivendoci sopra qualcosa ad ogni risposta che davo.

“Era la mamma più buona del mondo, viveva per i suoi figli. Mi bastava vederla, per consolarmi da una brutta giornata.. illuminava ogni stanza, entrandoci solamente. Come donna, molto forte. Era una roccia. Mi ha cresciuto da sola fino a cinque anni, finché non conobbe quello che sarebbe diventato il mio padre adottivo, ma anche quella relazione non durò quanto lei avrebbe voluto.” spiegai, rivivendo tutto. Il divorzio, poi l’arrivo di Dan nelle nostre vite, la nascita dei gemellini, tutta la felicità che riempiva la nostra casa in quel periodo.

“E il tuo padre biologico?”

“Non mi ha mai riconosciuto, non so il motivo.”

“Lei non ti ha mai detto niente di lui?” 

“Solo che era un uomo crudele, che non guardava in faccia nessuno.” risposi percependo qualcosa di strano in quelle domande. Era come se mi stesse facendo il terzo grado, invece di ascoltarmi. Non mi stava permettendo di dirle cosa mi faceva male ma pensai fosse necessario farlo per conoscermi bene. 

“Questo suo.. privarti dell’affetto del tuo vero padre, ti ha fatto sentire non voluto?” 

“Non mi ha mai privato di nulla, mi diceva solo che non era un uomo buono, di cui fidarsi.” 

“E non hai mai pensato ti abbia mentito? Che forse, voleva tenerti solo per sè, e pur di separarvi, ha detto quelle orribili bugie su tuo padre? È una possibilità, sai?”

“No, non ne aveva motivo. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Crescere un figlio da sola è davvero impegnativo, e anche lei avrebbe voluto un compagno, ha sofferto molto quando se n’è andato.”

“Le mie erano solo ipotesi, sto cercando di capire l’origine dei tuoi problemi.” spiegò con calma piatta, come se non si accorgesse di avermi offeso, dicendo quelle cose di mia madre. 

“Di certo non è mia madre, lei ha fatto l’impossibile per darmi una vita felice. È decisamente fuori strada.” sbottai, cercando di contenere la rabbia. Una cosa che non tolleravo in assoluto, era sentire parlare male di mia mamma, non era perfetta, ma aveva sempre fatto del suo meglio, sacrificandosi per noi, per darci un futuro migliore. 

“Okay. Parlami del tuo rapporto con il tuo patrigno. Mi hai detto che soffre di alcolismo.” 

“Fa del suo meglio.” risposi semplicemente, senza più andare oltre, senza più aprirmi come avevo fatto inizialmente.

“Essendo alcolizzato, è del tutto normale se a volte perde il controllo, ha degli atteggiamenti abusivi.”

“È così?” chiese, come se davvero stesse interrogando un indagato per omicidio. 

“Le ho già detto di no. Non lo è mai.” 

“Ti posso chiedere cos’hai fatto al labbro?”

“Non è stato lui, non mi toccherebbe neanche con un dito.” mentii, non volendo permettergli di affondare la mia famiglia più di quanto non avesse fatto in meno di cinque minuti. 

“Chi è stato allora?” domandò invasiva, senza arrendersi. Nessuna sorpresa facesse coppia con Vernon, entrambi erano ugualmente testardi e incapaci di accettare una negazione, anche quando era evidente. 

“Il mio compagno. A volte perde il controllo.”  
Mi inventai sul momento, senza specificare il nome di proposito. 

“Perché ha avuto questa reazione tanto feroce?” chiese imperterrita, senza lasciare andare il discorso. Ero curioso di sapere dove volesse arrivare. 

“Non so davvero. Mi aveva preso il cellulare, e stamattina quando gli ho gentilmente chiesto di ridarmelo, mi ha detto di no e io l’ho guardato male. Presumo sia stato per questo.” 

“Capisco.. Come mai te lo ha tolto? C’è un motivo in particolare?” 

“È.. geloso. Non in modo normale, giusto un pochino, ogni tanto, ma.. ossessivamente. Non mi permette di uscire solo con gli amici, di farmene di nuovi, di andare alle feste, a ballare, o di.. usare il telefono, per l’appunto.” spiegai ritrovandomi ad essermi completamente sincero, anche nella bugia. Nonostante non riuscissi a capire cosa lei sapesse e non sapesse, perché il suo sguardo non era affatto innocente o ingenuo, sembrava sapere il fatto suo, essere intelligente e furba. Non una che si faceva mettere facilmente nel sacco, insomma. 

“Da come lo descrivi sembra una situazione davvero impegnativa.. Cosa fai per rassicurarlo? Placare le sue insicurezze, perché è palese siano solo questo.” 

“Mi comporto bene.. lo tratto bene, cerco di spiegargli che può fidarsi di me. Ma non mi ascolta mai, non gli importa niente di ciò che dico.” 

“Gli ha mai detto di amarlo?”

“Beh, no, ma..-” 

“Potrebbe essere d’aiuto.”

“È che non sento di amarlo..-”

“Ha provato a parlargliene?” domandò aggrottando la fronte in un’espressione attenta, concentrata su di me. Finalmente un’emozione. 

“Si. Mi ha detto di aspettare, che con il tempo, l’avrei ricambiato. Ma..-”

“Non è successo.” fini la frase per me, poggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona, sospirando prima di pormi la prossima domanda.

“Mi sto convincendo a lasciarlo, infatti.. ogni giorno di più.” azzardai, supponendo di trovare supporto, capendo quale sarebbe stata la sua vera reazione quando rialzò gli occhi su di me, raggelandomi con una sola occhiata.

“Perché?” domandò, lasciandomi intendere non avesse affatto ascoltato ciò che gli avevo detto. 

“Perché non..-”

“Ero retorica. Fa silenzio ora, sono io il medico, e solo se seguirai i miei consigli, forse, riuscirai a sentirti meglio.” ribattè tagliente, zittendomi senza paura di risultare scortese. 

“Quest’uomo.. eccetto amarti incondizionatamente, cosa fa per te?”

“Mi.. supporta economicamente.” ammisi, sebbene anche quello fosse un grosso parolone. Ma non potevo essere più conciso o avrebbe capito chi ero. 

“Quindi molto. Direi che questa è una prova d’amore gigantesca.”

“Non è proprio così semplice..-”

“Sembra proprio di sì. Si sta sacrificando per te, per aiutarti.” continuò senza accennare minimamente a lasciarmi parlare per più di mezzo secondo. Era davvero solo lei a condurre, era come se mi stesse istruendo su cosa fare.

“E poi, non si può avere tutto senza rinunciare a qualcosa. È giusto che anche tu gli vada incontro, accontentandolo su certe sue insicurezze finché non passeranno.” 

“Lo faccio, infatti, ma non serve a niente.” sospirai capendo quanto quell’idea fosse stata pessima. Chi avevo creduto di prendere in giro? Era chiaro che Sveva sarebbe stata molto peggio di lui, o non si sarebbe mai sognata di stare con Vernon, se fosse stata diversa. Ma dentro di me speravo mi avrebbe ugualmente capito. 

“Ci vuole tempo, pazienza, perseveranza. Non puoi pretendere che cambi in poco tempo, e non puoi cercare di affrettare i suoi tempi, peggiorerai solo le cose.” 

“Quindi.. che devo fare?” 

“Con lui niente, eccetto ciò che ti ho appena detto di fare. Direi di concentrarci sugli altri aspetti della tua vita, perché non credo la tua fonte di stress sia il tuo compagno.” affermò tranquillamente, trovandomi incredulo, considerando ciò che gli avevo raccontato. 

“Apparte occuparti della tua famiglia, cosa fai nella tua vita di tutti i giorni, Louis?” 

“Lavoro come cameriere in un ristorante di sera, e studio all’università di mattina.”

“Oh. Ammirevole. Solo per te, però. Sei indubbiamente molto impegnato, e questo a lungo andare, può logorare un rapporto di coppia.” spiegò addossandomi per l’ennesima volta la colpa della mia disastrosa relazione con Vernon, che anche lei avrebbe definito tale, se solo avesse saputo.

“Non dovrei studiare o lavorare? Dovrei adulare il mio ragazzo tutto il giorno? È questo che sta cercando di dirmi?”ribattei senza alzare la voce, iniziando però a perdere la pazienza. 

“No, avrei detto direttamente questo. In realtà intendevo semplicemente scendere a compromessi. Accordarsi su un numero di uscite settimanali, concordate in anticipo, nei giorni in cui entrambi siete liberi. Non essendo sposati o con figli al carico, sarà semplice vedervi più spesso durante la settimana.” 

Propose, facendo spallucce, tentando un sorriso quando mi vide tentennante, come dispiaciuto di averle risposto un po’ male. Ma ero prevenuto, con tutti, riguardo Vernon, ancora di più trattandosi di lei. Non mi andava affatto giù il fatto di dover parlare dei miei problemi proprio con lei, che potevo scommettere mi avrebbe odiato con tutte le sue forze se avesse avuto anche solo il minimo sospetto di chi aveva davanti. 

Ma dovevo ammetterlo, la sua era un’opzione che poteva aiutarmi. 

“Potrebbe essere un’idea.” risposi accogliendola positivamente, riuscendo ad avere un sorriso molto più sincero del precedente. 

“Parlami di più della tua famiglia. Hai accennato delle tue sorelle e dei tuoi nonni, vorrei sapere un po’ di più su di loro.” 

“Dunque.. ho cinque sorelle e un fratellino, vista la maggioranza di sorelle non lo menziono spesso, ma dovrei.. I miei nonni sono i nonni materni, più la bisnonna. I miei nonni paterni, sono morti da alcuni anni. Li vedo troppo poco, tutti loro, li chiamo spesso ma non basta.. ogni telefonata è un continuo domandare quando verrò a trovarli, e questo.. non avere tempo per loro mi spezza il cuore, mi sento in colpa, neanche commettessi un omicidio.”

“Io ritengo ti serva solo un po’ di organizzazione. Puoi andare il sabato o la domenica e portare anche il tuo lui. Comunque, volevo sapere del vostro rapporto. È buono, da quello che ho avuto modo di capire..”

“Molto. Io adoro la mia famiglia, e i miei fratelli.. sono i miei bambini.. e mi mancano molto, ma voglio anche proteggerli, tocca a me.. e la cosa migliore è che restino nella nostra città natale, tutto insieme.. E poi l’ho promesso a mia madre.”

“Abbiamo finito per oggi.” dichiarò tornando ad usare quel tono freddo. Si alzò dalla poltrona, per andare a sedersi alla scrivania, dove premette un pulsante sul telefono. La seguii, restando in piedi davanti a lei.

“Adelaide, vieni qui.” disse, mentre dall’altra parte della porta potevo sentire Adelaide risponderle rumorosamente. Aprì la porta dello studio, ed entrò, guardandomi con un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.

“Per favore, accompagna Louis fuori, e dagli un altro appuntamento.”ordinò iniziando a tamburellare sulla tastiera del computer. 

“Subito, sorellina!” esclamò mentre tremava per l’eccitazione, forse solo di starmi accanto. 

“Arrivederci.”mi salutò, senza neanche spostare gli occhi dallo schermo. 

“Arrivederci.” ricambiai mentre nella mia testa, le parole erano più che altro: ‘speriamo di no.’  
Seguii Adelaide fuori dallo studio, che intanto mi aveva preso per mano, lasciando che mi abbracciasse forte quando fummo nella sala d’aspetto. 

“Spero che verrai di nuovo presto.” 

“Se non mi dai un altro appuntamento, la vedo difficile.” ridacchiai, riuscendo a farla staccare. 

“Giusto!” esclamò correndo verso il piccolo e stretto tavolino. “Settimana prossima, giovedì alle undici di mattina.”

“Non c’è proprio nient’altro? Non posso farcela di mattina.” dissi avvicinandomi al registro degli appuntamenti, e ad altri documenti sparpagliati sulla scrivania. Notai un foglietto in particolare, in cui era scritto il mio nome più e più volte, ma Adelaide si affrettò a stropicciarlo e gettarlo nel cestino dell’immondizia. 

“Ce n’è uno tra due settimane, il mercoledì pomeriggio, alle cinque. Ma è troppo lontano..” sbuffò imbronciandosi. 

“Mi dispiace, la mattina ho sempre lezione all’università. Facciamo per quello tra due settimane, okay?” 

“Okay.” sospirò rabbuiandosi del tutto. 

“Ehy..” la chiamai, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo. 

“Eeehy..” canticchiai chinandomi in modo da poggiarmi alla scrivania con le braccia, riuscendo finalmente a guardarla. 

“Dai, non essere triste. Domani posso passare a trovarti qui, se non devi lavorare..” 

“Sto sostituendo Chloe, la segretaria della mia sorellina, non lavoro qui. Questo è il mio numero..” disse prendendo una penna, scrivendolo su un post-it, per poi porgermelo. “Mi chiami stasera?Per favore, per favore, per favore!” esclamò unendo le mani in segno di preghiera, facendomi una tenerezza assurda. 

“Non devi pregarmi, certo che ti chiamo. Devo solo aspettare che il mio compagno torni..-”

“Salve.” esclamò un’altra voce femminile, entrando nello studio. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle prima di voltarsi verso di noi, per poi scrutarmi da capo a piedi. 

“Salve..” risposi tentando un sorriso educato.

“Ciao..” tornò a ripetere,  
fissandomi mentre mi porgeva la mano. 

“Sono Chloe, piacere.” sorrise ammiccando, senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, dandomi un errato - volevo sperare - sentore di interesse..?

“Louis.” risposi stringendole la mano, tirandola indietro l’istante successivo, alzando leggermente gli angoli della bocca, in modo cortese. “È il mio nuovo amico, sai Chloe?” esclamò Adelaide, alla quale rivolse un’occhiata gelida, proprio come Sveva aveva usato fare. 

“Per favore, puoi avvertire tua sorella che sono qui?”

“Okay..” sbuffò lei andando nell’ufficio della sorella, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciandomi solo con la segretaria, apparentemente fin troppo affabile. 

“Sarà meglio che vada adesso,  
non vi disturbo oltre..-” Tentai di congedarmi, venendo interrotto prima di poter arrivare anche solo a metà della frase. 

“Aspetta. Adelaide ti ha già fissato un altro appuntamento?” Chiese poggiando tempestivamente le sue dita affusolate e curate, sul mio braccio, come se una semplice richiesta non fosse sufficiente. 

“Si, tra due settimane.” risposi mentre lei consultava il registro, confermando le mie parole. 

“Okay, perfetto. Vorrei poterti collocare prima ma non abbiamo proprio spazio.. ti dispiace lasciarmi il tuo numero? Se qualcuno dovesse disdire potremmo anticipare.” spiegò diligentemente, allungando la bocca iun sorriso diverso stavolta, non più educato e di circostanza, ma provocante. 

“Va bene.” dissi, non proprio felice di doverlo fare, mentre lei si accarezzava i capelli, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia scure di tanto in tanto, in una finta casualità, in modo da apparire ancora più affascinante. Questa degli appuntamenti sembrava una ragione più che plausibile a primo acchito per avere il mio numero di telefono, e non volevo sembrare troppo sospettoso, ma mi fissava e lo aveva fatto per tutto il tempo. Non era solo una questione professionale, ero sicuro, non del tutto almeno. 

Mi chinai sulla scrivania, scrivendolo su uno dei post-it usato precedentemente da Adelaide, e glielo porsi per poi salutarla e stavolta definitivamente. 

“Passi una buona giornata, arrivederci.” 

“A presto..” canticchiò lei, mentre agitava la mano verso di me, continuando a fissarmi, finché non chiusi la porta alle mie spalle. Il riflesso del suo viso nel vetro non poteva mentire.

Tornai a casa, dopo essere passato dal ristorante e avvisare il maitre - con sua grande felicità - che sarei arrivato intorno alle nove, vista l’improrogabile cena a cui dovevo andare per forza. Anche perché volevo incontrare Dan e chiedergli scusa per stamattina, non era stata la migliore delle mie azioni, specialmente nella situazione che lui stava vivendo. Sarebbe bastato nulla per farlo crollare e non avrei sopportato anche questo. 

Aggrottai la fronte quando vidi Harry poggiato alla porta di casa, ad aspettare, con un mazzo di tulipani in mano. Con un leggero disappunto e al tempo stesso un'inspiegabile sensazione di piacere, mi avvicinai, non avendo altre possibilità di evitarlo. 

“Ciao..” lo salutai, facendolo voltare di scatto verso di me, un dispiacere così trasparente nei suoi occhi per la discussione di stamattina da farmi venire voglia di abbracciarlo, e dirgli di non preoccuparsi ad oltranza fino a far sparire quello sguardo triste. 

“Ciao, ti aspettavo.  
Stavo iniziando a pensare non venissi più..” 

“Scusami, Vernon mi ha organizzato delle sedute di terapia con la sua futura moglie, fa la psicologa.. Mi dispiace che hai aspettato fuori, perché non sei entrato? Dan ti avrebbe aperto.” 

“Veramente l’ho fatto, solo..  
non ha voluto farmi entrare.” 

Sospirai a quella risposta, sapendo bene non sarebbe stato di buon umore adesso. 

“Beh, entriamo, ti starai congelando qui fuori.” replicai, aprendo la porta, facendolo entrare per primo e richiuderla. 

“Come avrai già capito, questi sono per te.  
Ti devo delle scuse per stamattina..” sorrise porgendomi il mazzo di fiori che teneva in mano, quando mi voltai di nuovo verso di lui, dopo essermi svuotato le tasche. “Oh.. grazie.” biascicai, prendendoli, restando paralizzato quando si avvicinò di scatto, baciandomi l’angolo della bocca, senza spingersi oltre per mia fortuna.

“E.. questo?” domandai a bassa voce, talmente confuso da sentire la mia testa letteralmente sovraccarica. “Per dire quello che non posso dirti ad alta voce..” spiegò gli occhi fissi su di me, a fissarmi languidi e devoti, per quanto mi desse i brividi pensare che in qualche modo gli piacessi. 

Lo realizzai di colpo, così improvvisamente da sconvolgermi da solo. Si stava affezionando troppo, stava soffrendo, e la colpa era solo mia. No. Dovevo fermare questa catena di eventi, ed evitare di trascinare anche lui nel mio inferno in terra. Anche se mi sarebbe costato non vederlo più, almeno non avrebbe sofferto per colpa mia. Misi i fiori sul tavolo, intento a spiegargli con attenzione e delicatezza, che tra noi non sarebbe successo mai nulla. 

“Credo sia meglio tu non lo dica.”  
Mormorai accarezzandogli una guancia, per fargli capire quanto non fosse assolutamente colpa sua. Piegò il viso, strofinando la pelle contro la mia mano, mentre sorrideva appena. Cercai di sfilarla via allora, ma la trattenne, coprendola con la sua per poi toglierla delicatamente e spostarla sulle sue labbra, baciandola con una dolcezza che nessuno mi rivolgeva da tempo. 

“Okay, posso riavere la mano? Mi serve.” scherzai volendo rompere quella tensione creatasi tra noi, e tornare alla normalità, senza quel silenzio imbarazzante che diceva più di quanto non avessi mai fatto io.

“No..” sorrise continuando a premerla sulle sue labbra, premendomi dei leggeri baci solo per solleticarmi adesso, riuscendo a farmi ridacchiare appena. “È mia. Voglio portarmela a casa. Con tutto il resto.” aggiunse costringendomi ad un sospiro cadenzato stavolta.

“Harry, per favore.”  
sbottai riuscendo a convincerlo.  
La tolse dalla sua bocca, con un’espressione non molto felice, senza però allentare la presa. Ci lasciò alcune carezze, fissandola come se stesse dicendo addio ad un parente prossimo alla morte, rialzò gli occhi su di me, fissandomi in modo estremamente serio. 

Mi tirai indietro, abbassando la testa, scuotendola in una chiara negazione. Sentii il mio cuore spezzarsi, quando semplicemente premette le sue labbra tra i miei capelli, per poi stringermi in un abbraccio, accontentandosi di quello. 

“Scusami..” sussurrò tra i miei capelli, premendomi un altro bacio, prima di poggiare la guancia sulla mia testa e continuare. 

“Non volevo confonderti.. Solo farti capire quello che sento, e certo, un bacio sarebbe stato l’ideale.”

Mi staccai più che a malincuore da quell’abbraccio, cercando di darmi un contegno. Fingendo di non aver provato un innegabile piacere, solo per il fatto di stargli vicino. Irradiava un calore raramente percepibile in qualcuno, che, unito al suo profumo di pulito, alla maniera dolce e affettuosa che aveva di abbracciare - come se scrollasse via ogni preoccupazione o pensiero negativo dal mio corpo -, rappresentava una combinazione non esattamente facile da ignorare. 

“Harry.. mi piacerebbe tanto, ma..” Pigolai sentendo una leggerissima ventata fresca solleticarmi, proprio mentre Harry si tirò indietro, trascinandosi via tutto il suo calore. 

“Ma c’è Vernon.” sospirò a malincuore, i suoi occhi tristi dal dover chiudere la conversazione in quel modo, usando quella frase.

“Tra di noi, sarà tutto uguale o..?"

"Non lo so, ho la testa in un pentolone..-" dichiarai con un profondo ed esausto sospiro, tirando fuori tutte le mie emozioni più sincere e sovrastanti. 

"Io credo di sì. Insomma,  
tra di noi non è mai successo niente infondo.”

Lo guardai negli occhi, cercando di trovare la forza di dirglielo, di spiegargli che davvero avremmo dovuto non vederci più, che dovevamo tornare ad essere due estranei, era meglio così. Non lo avrei trascinato nel fango con me. 

“Se dovesse succedere?”domandai volendo fare l’avvocato del diavolo, solo per metterlo di fronte alla possibilità non così improbabile che sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa eccome, bastava pensare a come mi guardava, per esserne certi. 

“Potremmo accettarlo.” disse tornando a battere insistente su quell’argomento, accarezzandomi la mano cercando di stringerla. Mi scostai, rivolgendogli un’occhiata non troppo gentile. 

“È questo il punto. Ti aspetti delle cose da me che non posso darti, e non voglio illuderti. Ti meriti qualcuno che possa davvero stare con te, e io non posso. Ho un compagno ossessivo che decide anche da quale terapista io debba andare, che chiude la porta di casa mia a chiave dall’esterno quando se ne va la sera, per essere sicuro io non esca, che mi impone di non vedere i miei amici o di farmene, che decide per me, che ha già impostato persino il mio futuro. È troppo da sopportare, non c’è spazio per nessun altro, purtroppo.” 

“Non ti sto chiedendo di mollare tutto e subito, non pretendo nulla.. io posso aspettarti, ne varrebbe la pena.”

“No. Sarebbe inutile, soffriresti e non voglio..”

“Questo vorrei deciderlo io, se posso. Sono un uomo adulto, non mi pesa aspettarti, o anche soffrire, se necessario." 

Sospirai, decidendo di provare per l'ennesima volta. 

"A te potrà non importare, ma a me non sta affatto bene essere il motivo della tua sofferenza. Per questo e per tanti altri motivi, credo sia meglio se per una volta, do’ retta a Vernon e non.. non ci vediamo più.. Ma ti prego, non pensare che sia colpa tua, tu non hai fatto niente.." 

"Okay, ho capito." si arrese, apparentemente, voltandosi e dandomi le spalle. 

"Scusami, davvero.. credimi. Mi dispiace tanto." 

“Se ti dispiace così tanto, dì di sì a quella cena a casa mia, per favore. Per me non sarà facile, non vederti più, mi aiuterebbe ad accettarlo meglio passare un’ultima serata con te. Ti prego, Lou, tesoro. Non vi guarderò in modo strano, te lo prometto.” mi implorò accarezzandomi la guancia, con la sua tipica delicatezza mentre mi fissava, tirando fuori i suoi occhioni languidi, supplichevoli, di far ciò che gli avevo chiesto. 

“E va bene. Parla con Vernon,  
lui organizzerà tutto secondo i suoi orari..”

“D’accordo.. che fai stasera? Lavori?” 

“Dovrei, ma andrò più tardi. James mi ha costretto ad una cena con la sua famiglia quindi andrò lì, e poi al ristorante. Sarà una serata con i fiocchi.” sospirai lasciandomi avvolgere le mani, permettendogli di consolarmi con delle carezze. 

“Non devi andare per forza, lo sai, vero?”

“Si, ma i suoi genitori hanno insistito..” spiegai, non proprio felicissimo di doverci pensare prima del dovuto. “Vado a dire a Dan che sono a casa, aspettami qui.” dissi tentando un sorriso di scuse, nel doverlo lasciare solo in salotto.

“Dan.” lo chiamai, entrando in camera da letto. Scattò in piedi non appena mi vide, ad abbracciarmi, con forse troppa enfasi. 

“Tesoro mio, sei tornato.. finalmente.. sei tornato. Ho avuto tanta paura che non tornassi più dopo stamattina..” mormorò stringendomi le mani intorno alla testa, facendole scorrere tra i miei capelli mentre parlava. “Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti stamattina, è che..”

“Ne parliamo dopo, okay? È venuto a trovarmi un mio amico, mi piacerebbe presentartelo. Ti va di conoscerlo?” lo interruppi togliendomi le sue mani di dosso, lasciandolo stupito, e un po’ sospettoso.

“È il ragazzo che ha suonato prima che arrivassi? Non gli ho aperto, forse è un estraneo.” 

“È un mio amico, siamo compagni di corso. Vieni, dai.. te lo presento.” insistetti, riuscendo a convincerlo.

“Dan, lui è Harry. Harry lui è Dan.” dissi una volta entrati in cucina, spostandomi accanto ad Harry.

“Oh! Molto piacere! Daniel Deakin, sono molto contento di conoscerti.. e, scusami, per l’abbigliamento intendo, e per prima.. non sono sempre stato così...” ammise forzando un sorriso, tra le lacrime che gli velarono gli occhi. 

“Si figuri. Neanch’io sono sempre stato così.” scherzò Harry, riferendosi al suo modo eccentrico di vestire, prendendosi in giro, riuscendo ad alleggerire la tensione nella stanza. 

“Ti va una tazza di thè?” chiese rivolto ad Harry, costringendomi a dire di no al suo posto. Dovevo cambiarmi ed uscire in meno di mezz’ora, e anche lui. Se Vernon fosse arrivato trovandolo a casa stavolta mi avrebbe davvero chiuso in un bunker. 

“No, Danny, magari un’altra volta. È colpa mia, devo cambiarmi e uscire subito, scusa, ti prometto che mi farò perdonare.” 

“Perché mai non può restare per una tazza di thè?” insistette però, costringendomi a dover riportare il discorso Vernon a galla, in un momento in cui anche solo pronunciare quel nome avrebbe rovinato tutto.

“Lo sai com’è lui,  
cosa farebbe se sapesse che è stato qui..” sussurrai cercando di non farmi sentire da Harry. 

“Certo, capisco.  
Beh.. spero per la prossima volta allora.”  
Sorrise, rivolto ad Harry, mentre io andavo in camera. 

Mi cambiai velocemente, felice di ascoltarli parlottare del lavoro di Harry, e di quello di Dan prima che lo licenziassero. Indossai una maglia e mezze maniche, nera con al centro una gigantesca lettera H, neanche a farlo apposta, e un paio di pantaloni neri, non troppo stretti sul sedere. Non volevo battutine a riguardo, o quella cena avrei finito per rompere il naso a James. 

“Pronto. Andiamo?” esclamai, entrando in cucina prendendo la giacca, trovando il sorriso furbo di Harry, nel notare la maglia. 

“Si. Mi dispiace lasciarla solo Dan, ma sa.. Louis è il mio ubi maior… A presto, buona serata.” lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandomi sorpreso. Dan non permetteva a nessuno quel genere di contatto, era molto chiuso. 

“Ciao, passo domani mattina.” lo salutai anch’io, con un veloce abbraccio, staccandomi prima che diventasse troppo malinconico. Non sapevo se avessi potuto vederlo domattina, dipendeva tutto da Vernon, e lui lo sapeva. 

“Ciao..” sospirò mentre uscivamo. Chiusi la porta alle mie spalle e seguii Harry nella sua macchina, guardandomi intorno, solo per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno o niente a controllarci. 

“Come stai?” chiese dopo aver acceso la macchina e iniziato a guidare, allontanandosi dalla mia casa.

“Sono molto nervoso. So come si comporterà James, e avrei dovuto dire no anche ai suoi genitori.. Ma mi dispiace per loro, non dev’essere facile con un figlio come lui.”

“Quindi gli hai detto di sì solo per farli contenti..” disse risoluto, assolutamente convinto di avere ragione. Comprensibilmente. 

“Ti manca tua mamma, Lou.. È solo questo. Il dolore per una perdita è così grande, che vediamo il lato buono anche dove non esiste.” 

“Ma no, lei era gentile, e anche suo marito..” 

“È normale quando si vuole ottenere qualcosa, tutti lo sono. Non devo necessariamente avere ragione, solo.. sta’ attento, okay?” 

“Okay.” annuii restando in silenzio, per il resto del tragitto. Mi prese per mano, facendomi scattare a guardarlo sorpreso, per vederlo sorridere come un bambino che ha appena saltato dentro a una pozzanghera. 

“Grazie per il passaggio, non c’era bisogno mi accompagnassi. Sei stato molto gentile.” dissi quando arrivammo, per congedarmi, dovendo scostarmi per uscire dalla macchina.

“Di niente, amore mio.” disse senza più censure, o preoccupazioni, facendola suonare come una consuetudine, ben consapevole di mandarmi ancora più in confusione. Mentre mi guardava con tutta la sua attenzione, quasi non esistesse nessun altro in quel momento nella sua testa. 

“Vuoi che ti aspetti?  
Posso riaccompagnarti a casa, se vuoi.” 

“No, davvero. Non c’è n’è bisogno.” 

“Ne ho bisogno io.” rispose deciso, calmo e dolce, lasciandomi una carezza sulla guancia, così delicato e gentile anche nel modo di toccarmi. 

“Okay.. ci vediamo dopo.” dissi scendendo dalla macchina in modo repentino, per togliermi dalla tentazione forte di baciarlo, di dirgli qualcosa di avventato e prematuro, data la situazione in cui mi trovavo, spaventato anche solo dal provare qualcosa per lui. 

Mi diressi verso casa di James, cercando di concentrarmi sulla cena, iniziando a rivivere la notte della festa quando suonai il campanello di casa. Proprio come la coscienza e i ricordi di quella notte orribile, stavano bussando per entrare nella mia testa ed essere vissuti, di nuovo. 

Author’s note:

Hi! Qui è l’autrice, questa è la primissima volta che scrivo qui, ci tenevo innanzitutto a ringraziarvi per le 75 hits! Sembra solo un piccolo numero ma è già molto per me, vedere sempre più gente qui a leggere di capitolo in capitolo, è davvero bello. Grazie 💕  
Cosa pensate succederà nel prossimo capitolo?  
Fatemelo sapere qui sotto, lasciando un commento.  
Vi abbraccio e ci vediamo presto con un altro aggiornamento 🤗


	6. Chapter 6

Fissavo Louis fermo sulla soglia della porta, con il fiato sospeso, sperando ci ripensasse, decidendo di ritornare in macchina da me e dare buca a quel riccone viziato. Volevo strapparlo da quella realtà, assicurarmi che stesse bene, ma sfortunatamente per me, non ero l’unico ad essere interessato a lui, al tenerlo al sicuro, e le mie idee di proteggerlo, differivano completamente dal resto della squadra con cui lavoravo. 

Non ero libero di muovermi secondo il mio solo pensiero, dovevo soprattutto seguire le regole, aggirarle fin dove potevo, in modo da potergli stare vicino e provare a tenerlo lontano da qualsiasi fonte di pericolo, usando stupidissimi stratagemmi, insospettabili per gente che non lavorava nel system, ma altrettanto inutili quando si trattava di pericoli grandi come quello che costantemente incombeva su Louis, e la sua famiglia inevitabilmente. 

Imprecai, quando dovetti distogliere lo sguardo da Louis, distratto dall’imminente videochiamata da parte del mio capo, Machon. 

“Buonasera, agente 82.”

“Buonasera, ufficiale Warner.”

Risposi, imponendomi di non distogliere lo sguardo dal telefono quando vidi che James era uscito, e aveva attratto Louis verso di sè, baciandolo con trasporto, annullando ogni suo più piccolo movimento soffocandolo con i suoi, ingordi, degni di lui. 

“Ho osservato i suoi recenti movimenti, e mi risulta lei stia trascurando i suoi doveri, dando una futile precedenza ad un possibile pericolo per la missione.”  
Illustrò con minuziosa attenzione, una freddezza glaciale nella voce, riversata sul resto del viso e negli occhi blu, inespressivi in quel frangente. 

“Non è un pericolo, sto solo cercando di tenerlo d’occhio il più possibile, e di carpire qualche informazione riguardo lui. Inoltre, è Louis ad essere in estremo peric..-”

“Agente 82! Percepisco con grande contrarietà un certo interesse, pertanto le rammento il suo unico compito in questa missione, e le probabili conseguenze se dovesse continuare ad aggirare sottilmente le regole, mettendo a rischio non solo a rischio la squadra per cui lavora ma anche il servizio intelligence del Mi5. Si limiti semplicemente ad osservare da lontano, come richiesto dalle mie direttive, e agire solo se estremamente necessario. Si guardi bene dal commettere errori, un altro solo passo falso, e sarò io stessa a revocarle ogni incarico.” 

Chiuse immediatamente la chiamata dopo quel discorso tagliente e lapidario, riuscendo a pervadere la mia macchina di un silenzio inquietante, minaccioso e incombente come una sciagura in un qualche modo annunciata prima del tempo. 

Respirai profondamente, restando fermo, con difficoltà sapendo che Harry era in macchina a pochi metri da me e non avrebbe esitato a portarmi via da quel posto se glielo avessi chiesto. 

Proprio mentre avevo iniziato a dubitare, la porta si aprì, e con lei, tutto il resto. Ogni singolo sopruso che avevo subito quella notte, era di nuovo libero di scorrazzare nella mia mente, riempiendomi la memoria di quella sofferenza atroce, unita all’impotenza. 

“Ciao amore.” mi salutò James, avvolgendomi la nuca con una mano, massaggiandola ritmicamente, stringendomi la schiena con l’altro braccio, contribuendo a rendere i ricordi più vividi. La sua voce quella notte era cattiva e implacabile, come non lo era mai stata prima d’ora. 

“Che cos’hai, cucciolo? Uhm?” chiese staccandosi, accortosi che non l’avevo neanche salutato. 

“N-non posso..” sbottai d’impeto, sentendomi di nuovo a rischio, terrorizzato sarebbe successo di nuovo se fossi rimasto.

“Certo che puoi. Andiamo, mia madre ci aspetta.”  
Ribattè a tono, afferrandomi il braccio cercando di trascinarmi dentro.

“Voglio tornare a casa..”

“No!” scattò al sentire quella frase, come una sanguisuga affamata, stringendomi a lui con uno strattone talmente forte e d’impeto, da far scontrare le nostre labbra direttamente, senza ulteriori sforzi. Avvolse la mia nuca, impedendomi di tirarmi indietro, mentre mi baciava con veemenza, ignorando i miei vani tentativi di tirarmi indietro, di respingerlo. 

“Jamie? È arrivato?” urlò sua madre dall’interno della casa. 

“Si, stiamo entrando!” le rispose lui, interrompendosi, senza lasciare la presa intorno alla mia nuca.

“Ah, Louis.. Quando accetterai di essere mio..?” sussurrò sulle mie labbra, mentre mi stringeva le guance con la mano libera. 

“Lasciami.” bofonchiai, non potendo neanche parlare bene, a causa della stretta di ferro intorno alle guance, che non accennava ad allentare.

“Però lo sei. Sei mio. Tanto mio e tanto morbido.” sghignazzò baciandomi a stampo stringendo ancora di più le guance in modo da piegare la mia bocca verso l’esterno. Mi lasciò andare, tenendomi per mano, mentre entravamo in casa. 

“Louis, caro!” esclamò la signora, venendo ad abbracciarmi, riuscendo a far staccare James da me.

“Salve..” mormorai estremamente a disagio. Non sapendo come comportarmi, cosa dire, cosa pensare per non sentirmi peggio, e scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti per la frustrazione, proprio come un povero pazzo. 

“Mio marito ha avuto un contrattempo a lavoro, quindi siamo solo noi tre. Venite in sala da pranzo, è tutto pronto.” ci invitò prendendomi sotto braccio, aiutandomi a sentirmi un tantino più rassicurato. Ero riuscito a sfilare la mia mano da James, era da considerarsi un miracolo.

“Allora, tesoro.. come stai? Tutto bene?” chiese una volta che ci sedemmo, rivolgendomi un sorriso affettuoso. “Tutto bene..” risposi come da copione, mentendo palesemente, sforzandomi di non suonare preoccupato o triste, non volevo farle compassione o che capisse cosa stava realmente accadendo tra me e suo figlio. 

Mi sentivo estremamente fragile ed esposto al pericolo, come mai prima d’ora.

“È solo un po’ imbronciato, non abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme ultimamente.. stasera resti qui, così possiamo dormire abbracciati, e ti aiuto a toglierti questo faccino triste, uhm..?”

“No. Posso restare solo a cena.” dissi in tono fermo, trattenendo le lacrime, sentendo il nervosismo e la paura avvolgermi il corpo al sentirlo pronunciare quella richiesta, mentre mi fissava con il suo sguardo perfido. Incombeva su di me come una minaccia di morte. 

“Ma mi manca sentire il tuo odore sul mio cuscino..” sussurrò accarezzandomi una guancia con le nocche, per poi baciarmi sulla tempia. 

“James.”  
lo ammonì la signora Connie, con estrema calma, vedendomi non esattamente felice o d’accordo.

“Non intrometterti.” ringhiò guardandola negli occhi, beccandosi a sua volta un’occhiataccia. 

“Linguaggio, giovanotto.” lo strigliò per bene,  
con una sola frase.

“Devi essere molto educato e rispettoso, tesoro mio, è la prima regola se vuoi davvero bene a qualcuno, e stai cercando di dimostrarglielo.” aggiunse riuscendo ad appianare le cose. riuscendo a farlo staccare da me, abbastanza da permettermi di muovermi liberamente. 

“Allora, Louisino. Parlami un po’ della tua famiglia, non so nulla..” disse facendomi sorridere a quel soprannome. 

“Non c’è molto da dire, mia madre è morta di cancro, e il mio patrigno soffre di alcolismo. Sta cercando di smettere ma è dura. Ho cinque sorelle e un fratello minori, ma da quando mamma non c’è più, non viviamo più insieme. Loro sono rimasti nella nostra città natale, Doncaster, con i nostri nonni materni, e io mi sono trasferito qui per lavoro.”

“Oh, tesoro.. mi dispiace tanto.” sospirò accarezzandomi la mano per confortarmi, nel parlarne. 

“È okay, è passato un po’ di tempo ormai, ci sto facendo l’abitudine.” 

“Perdere tua madre così giovane..  
Dev’essere stato devastante...” continuò usando un eccessivo tono di commiserazione. 

“Non è stata certamente una tazza di thè.. Ma avendo la responsabilità delle mie sorelle, non ho potuto scegliere, se tornare a vivere o fermarmi. Non riguardava più solo me, purtroppo.” 

“Ammirevole. Sai, quando James ti ha portato qui la prima volta, mi sono chiesta cosa mai aveste in comune o cosa lo avesse colpito di te, a parte l’aspetto esteriore, che per lui è un requisito importante. Soltanto ora ho capito. Sei un ragazzo così dolce, premuroso, buono e responsabile.. è difficile di questi tempi trovare il perfetto candidato, specialmente trattandosi di uomini.  
Ma sono molto felice che James abbia trovato te, che stiate insieme, e non dovrei dirlo, lo so, è ancora così presto.. ma credo tu sia quello giusto.” sorrise accarezzandomi la mano con estremo affetto mentre mi guardava con gli occhi luccicanti di orgoglio e felicità. 

Tutti sentimenti talmente falsi, considerando che non eravamo niente io e James, che l’unica cosa tra di noi erano le migliaia di bugie e i mille soprusi che avevo sopportato da lui, e che anche io, per amore della pace avevo portato avanti. Ma tutto aveva un limite.

“La ringrazio tanto per le belle parole, ma in realtà, n..-” cercai di spiegare, interrotto dal perfetto tempismo di James. 

“Dovremmo organizzare anche una cena con la tua famiglia. Sarebbe meraviglioso, vero pupo?” chiese in conferma. Posò un braccio sulla mia spalla, stringendola, fissandomi negli occhi costringendomi a rispondere di sì.

“Si. Meraviglioso.” risposi sbattendo gli occhi per non scoppiare a piangere dalla frustrazione. Mi stava addosso come un cane bavoso, mi teneva stretto e non lo sopportavo, sentire le sue mani su di me era la cosa che più mi faceva ribrezzo in assoluto. 

“Ecco Ljuba.” annunciò la signora Connie, mentre la governante serviva i piatti, rivolgendomi un sorriso quando arrivò al mio turno, che ricambiai forzatamente. Non ero assolutamente dell’umore per sorridere.

“Dunque, Lou.. Posso chiamarti Lou?” 

“Si, signora.” dissi facendo spallucce, non essendo per me un dettaglio importante quello dei nomi. Rise, per qualcosa che avevo detto, cercando comunque di contenersi.

“Ti prego, non chiamarmi signora, mi fa sembrare così vecchia. Potresti chiamarmi mamma, che ne dici?” sbottò usando troppa leggerezza per un argomento tanto importante e delicato. Non avevo mai rimosso mia madre dalla mia vita, dalla mia memoria, dai miei pensieri, non passava giorno senza che la pensassi e questo mi aiutava ad andare avanti senza di lei. Pensare di rimpiazzarla chiamando ‘mamma’ un’altra donna con cui avevo pochissima confidenza era come tradirla, e per quanto la signora Connie fosse affettuosa, era molto lontana dall’essere ugualmente importante e necessaria per me, e, cosa più importante, non era mia madre. 

“È un’idea adorabile, no? Ormai sei parte della famiglia.” sussurrò James sul mio viso, sorridendomi mentre la sua mano scivolava sulla mia coscia, stringendola, per darmi dei segnali su cosa dire, senza che sua madre lo vedesse. 

“Si, è adorabile il modo in cui mi tratta, grazie.” sorrisi a Connie, prima di continuare, ignorando la stretta sempre più forte di James sulla mia coscia. 

“Ma preferisco semplicemente Connie.” risposi deciso, sentendo la tensione abbandonare il mio corpo, quando lei rispose, non del tutto felice ma apparentemente tranquilla. 

“Oh, okay.” pigolò riprendendo a mangiare.

Mi staccai da James, cercando di concentrarmi anch’io sulla cena. Ma no, non mi era concessa tanta libertà. Riprese il controllo sul mio braccio, tirando la mia mano via dal tavolo in modo da farmi voltare di nuovo verso di lui. 

“Scusami un attimo, amore mio.” iniziò allungando i bordi della labbra verso l’esterno, in un sorriso estremamente enigmatico, mentre mi accarezzava la mano ritmicamente, baciandola di tanto in tanto. “Voglio avere qualche minuto per dirti una cosa che.. ho appena realizzato di doverti dire, e non posso più aspettare. Mi costa farlo perché insomma, sono pur sempre io, ma tu sei l’eccezione. Sei il mio amore, e dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, la primissima volta che i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati, mi sono detto che non poteva essere altrimenti. Mio, o di nessun altro. Non per un capriccio o una voglia improvvisa, o una ripicca. Perché mi sono.. follemente innamorato di te, di ogni più piccolo dettaglio del tuo viso, dei tuoi occhi blu, della tua bocca.. Questo è per te, mio dolce Louis.” concluse mentre le mie guance arrossirono a dismisura, non per emozione, ma per profonda vergogna, come se mi avessero appena venduto come merce di scambio, mentre tirò fuori dalla sua tasca un piccolo cofanetto.

“Ho pensato a te quando l’ho visto, e non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginartelo al dito.” concluse finalmente, aprendo il cofanetto rosso borgogna, rivelando un anello rifinito di gemme in oro bianco, con sopra uno zaffiro blu ovale. 

Sgranai gli occhi, restando immobile non sapendo cosa dire o fare, troppo arrabbiato e sconcertato per formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

“J-James, ma cos..” cercai di dire, mentre il calore mi avvolgeva il viso facendomi probabilmente diventare paonazzo. Non sapevo neanche cosa dire o come reagire, improvvisamente avrei voluto fossimo soli, e potergli urlare addosso, come si meritava che facessi. 

“Non significa niente, è solo un regalo. Voglio tu abbia qualcosa di mio addosso ogni giorno, come parte di te.” spiegò cercando di giustificarsi con quella scusa banale e stupida. Cercò di infilarmelo al dito ma mi tirai indietro, riuscendo a farmi perdere la pazienza brillantemente trattenuta fino a quel momento.

“Insomma, smettila! Ma non capisci proprio in che razza di imbarazzo mi hai messo?” sbottai, alzandomi dalla sedia, ritrovandomelo avvinghiato addosso, le sue mani immediatamente strette sui miei gomiti. 

“Vi lascio soli un secondo, vado a vedere se Ljuba ha bisogno di una mano..”si congedò la signora Connie, sgattaiolando in cucina. Indietreggiai, sfilandomi dalla sua presa, sostenendo il suo sguardo in modo freddo, tagliente, trattenendo la mia voglia di urlargli contro e fare una scenata. 

“Okay, ora che siamo soli, puoi ascoltarmi? Non guardarmi in questo modo, ti prego..” sussurrò sollevandomi il viso con le punte delle dita, in modo che tutta la mia attenzione fosse rivolta a lui. 

“E cosa dovrei fare? Hai osato darmi un anello di fidanzamento davanti a tua madre! Come pensavi che reagissi?” gli ricordai scostandomi di riflesso, continuando a guardarlo attonito. Possibile che davvero non si rendesse conto della gravità delle sue azioni al punto da giustificarle sempre?

“Louis, perché non mi ascolti.. hai sentito quello che ti ho detto prima o no? Non ti faccio pressioni, ma ti amo, e voglio tu abbia qualcosa di mio sempre con te..” 

“Come un collare. Ma dal momento che sarebbe scomodo e, insolito da indossare, senza menzionare improponibile, hai optato per un anello. Certamente più allettante e difficile da rifiutare, specie davanti a tua madre, in più l’avrei visto come un innocente regalo, quindi difficilmente l’avrei rifiutato.” dissi con un velenoso sarcasmo, mentre lui si muoveva nervoso, massaggiandosi la fronte come se un ladro beccato a fare una rapina e scoperto. 

“Non posso accettarlo.” dissi, tornando serio. Lo guardai, non vedendo il minimo cenno di pentimento sul suo viso, e mi dispiacque per lui, tanto. La sua poca considerazione dei sentimenti altrui lo rendeva vuoto, anaffettivo, forse semplicemente troppo occupato a preoccuparsi dei suoi. 

“No, Louis. È solo un regalo. Indossalo.” sibilò, afferrandomi la mano di nuovo, riuscendo ad infilarmelo infine, facendomi scattare e rispondergli a tono. 

“Vernon, ho detto di no!” sbottai d’impeto, troppo in fretta per accorgermi di aver detto il nome sbagliato, realizzandolo solo quando l’avevo ormai pronunciato e il suo sguardo era ormai visibilmente scosso, colmo di una ingiustificata gelosia al punto da inquietarmi.

“Scusami, ho.. ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria.”

Sospirai, cercando di uscire, senza successo, peggiorando senza volere la situazione. James scattò dietro a me, e stavolta non esitò a fissarmi minaccioso, reagendo violentemente. Strinse il mio braccio, affondando le dita intorno alla mia manica fino a sprofondarle nella mia pelle, sfogando tutta la sua possessione, impedendomi anche solo di allontanarmi dal tavolo. 

“No. Chi diavolo è Vernon? C’è forse un altro?” cominciò guardandomi dall’alto verso il basso, senza censurare in alcun modo la rabbia e l’invidia che stava attraversando i suoi occhi. 

“Solo il mio capo.” risposi, senza più guardarlo. Se l’avessi fatto non sarei riuscito ad essere tanto calmo e pacato, e volevo. Non era giusto per me, lasciarmi andare e piangere davanti a lui, mi sarei solo umiliato di più, e non volevo. 

“Stronzate.” Sbuffò una risata falsa, scuotendo la testa ritmicamente, senza accennare minimamente a calmarsi. Mi spinse di nuovo a sedermi, stringendomi le spalle per tenermi immobile mentre continuava a parlare, o, meglio rimproverarmi. Non urlava, sua madre era nella stanza accanto e l’avrebbe sentito, ma i suoi occhi provvedevano benissimo a farlo al posto della sua voce. 

“C’è un altro uomo. E non dovrebbe! Non importa cosa c’è tra di voi, nessun altro conta quanto me, per te. Tu sei mio. Ora infilati questo fottuto anello e torniamo a mangiare.” Concluse porgendomelo, guardandomi con aria di sfida. Lo presi, e lo infilai di nuovo al dito, cercando di trattenere le lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione. Non avrei voluto permetterglielo, ma quel piccolo errore mi aveva rovinato, l’aveva fatto reagire violentemente e Dio solo sa cos’altro avrebbe fatto se avessi continuato a tenergli testa. Andò in cucina a chiamare sua madre, dicendole di tornare a tavola, che avevamo finito. Finsi di non sentire il bacio che mi premette sulla testa, quando lei rientrò in salotto, per rassicurarla avessimo risolto tutto. Forzai un sorriso, pensando sarebbe finita ad un certo punto. 

La cena non durò poco, quattro portate, per un totale due ore e mezza seduti a tavola, in un silenzio soffocante, attutito dal rumore dei piatti, e qualche breve conversazione tra la signora Connie e la domestica. Quando finalmente finimmo mi scoppiava la testa, dal forte stress e anche per la stanchezza. Stentai a crederci, quando James andò a prendermi il cappotto per andare e la signora Connie mi salutò con un sorriso gentile, sussurrandomi delle scuse sottovoce. 

James ovviamente insistette ad accompagnarmi fuori, salutarmi dentro casa non era sufficiente naturalmente. 

“Ciao, buonanotte.” dissi, senza voler riaprire nessuna discussione. Era stata una serata orribile e ne avevo decisamente abbastanza, di lui e del suo ego ipertrofico. 

“Allora? Chi è Vernon in realtà? Me lo dirai?” Esordì quando stavo per scendere dalla veranda. Mi fermai sui gradini, guardandolo senza più soggezione o timore.

“Non ti riguarda.” sibilai,  
senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso. 

“Certo che mi riguarda. Sei mio. Non è una parola a caso. Io non voglio dividerti con nessuno, chiaro? Ed ora ti riporto a casa.”

“Non mi riporti proprio da nessuna parte e per l’ennesima volta, io non sono tuo! Sai, sarà una novità scioccante per te, ma tu non mi possiedi! Anzi, dal momento che siamo in argomento.. - mi interruppi, per sfilarmi l’anello - riprenditelo. E per l’ultima volta, dimenticati di me.” conclusi, porgendoglielo. Lo prese, sfiorandomi le dita, piegando il viso in prossimità della mia bocca, cercando in un ultimo disperato tentativo di baciarmi. 

Ma non diedi in escandescenze, semplicemente, mi allontanai scuotendo la testa, riuscendo finalmente a raggiungere la macchina, che per mia fortuna non era parcheggiata davanti casa sua, ma qualche metro più avanti, fuori dalla sua visuale. 

“Ehy..” salutai Harry, entrando in auto. “Ciao..” disse sporgendosi verso di me non appena chiusi la portiera. 

“Finalmente. Pensavo ti avesse preso in ostaggio.” Sorrise cercando di stemperare un po’ tutta l’angoscia che sentivo addosso. 

“Infatti ci ha provato, ma c’era anche sua madre. Ha dovuto trattenersi e censurarsi, diciamo..”

“C’è dell’altro?” chiese diventando serio, come se avesse leggermente capito quanto James avesse effettivamente toccato il limite stavolta, e in qualche modo, anch’io, solamente andando a quella maledetta cena. 

“Mi ha regalato un anello, uno zaffiro blu con delle gemme in oro bianco scolpite tutte intorno. Il diamante era grosso quanto una biglia, chissà quanto deve averlo pagato, quel pazzo. Ovviamente gli ho detto che non potevo accettarlo, ed ero.. talmente nervoso e… sconvolto che l’ho chiamato Vernon, per errore. Ti rendi conto? E ovviamente, mi ha costretto ad indossarlo per tutta la cena.”

“Quindi ti ha costretto a tenerlo alla fine?” continuò, accendendo la macchina e iniziando a guidare, senza distogliere la sua attenzione da me, dalla nostra conversazione.

“Ci ha provato ma gliel’ho restituito prima di andarmene.. E non mi importa più nulla ormai.. di quello che dirà, di come reagirà.. purché mi lasci in pace. Sono tanto stanco, Harry..” sospirai lasciando scivolare la testa sulla sua spalla, realizzando quanto fossimo vicini quando lui iniziò ad accarezzarmi il viso ritmicamente, nel vano tentativo di consolarmi. Ricordandomi inconsapevolmente che avrei dovuto iniziare a staccarmi da lui, che non potevo arrivare al giorno della cena, impreparato, non pronto a non vederlo più per sempre.

Ne sarei stato più devastato di lui. 

“Ti riporto a casa o al ristorante?” chiese non molto convinto. 

Rialzai la testa prima di rispondergli e scivolai verso il lato del finestrino in modo da non stargli più estremamente vicino. 

“No, da Vernon.  
È tardissimo, al ristorante avranno già chiuso.” risposi senza battere ciglio, provando a non far penetrare la minima emozione sul mio viso. Avrebbe colto anche il più minuscolo dei cambiamenti d’umore, iniziando a cercare di confortarmi, o peggio, a cercare di farmi cambiare idea. 

“Posso.. passare a prenderti domattina? Per andare all’università.” sussurrò facendo scorrere le nocche sulla mia gota. Cercava un contatto, in modo disperato, come se mi stesse urlando di guardarlo, di ascoltarlo. 

Di dargli una possibilità. 

“È meglio di no..” risposi con un profondo sospiro pentito quando notai la luce fioca delle lampadine dell’auto, riflettere sui suoi occhi leggermente lucidi. 

“Perchè?” chiese cercando di suonare calmo e pacato, nascondendo nel fondo della sua voce un leggero timbro di freddezza, mischiata a rabbia. 

“Credevo ne avessimo parlato a sufficienza..”  
pigolai sentendo le forze abbandonarmi di nuovo, mentre il pensiero di Vernon si insidiava nel mio cervello. Era una costante ormai, e non mi lasciava mai, la sua voce, le sue parole, il suo viso, vivevano liberi e a tempo pieno nel mio subconscio, quando lui non c’era e avrei potuto prendere un sospiro di sollievo, invece non riuscivo più a fare neanche quello.

“Io non sono pronto a rinunciare a te, Louis. Vernon potrà dire e fare quello che vuole.” sputò tenendo gli occhi fermi sulla strada, la mascella serrata, come irrigidita dalle mie parole.

“Noi siamo a malapena amici, goldilocks. Sarà più facile adesso, che dopo, quando saremo qualcosa di più. Qualcosa a cui neanche io saprò più rinunciare. Ti prego. Vernon non mi lascerebbe in pace in nessun caso, non si rassegnerebbe mai. Fallo per me, Harry, per me..” lo supplicai fermandomi quando la mia voce si spezzò in un leggero singhiozzo. Mi voltai verso il finestrino, rannicchiandomi su me stesso mentre le lacrime prendevano il controllo del mio viso. 

Accostò in un angolo della strada, spense la macchina per rivolgere tutte le attenzioni a me. 

“Va bene, Lou.. Scusami.. Scusami, ti prego.” sussurrò chinandosi su di me, premendomi un bacio sul retro della testa, curandosi di inspirare tra i miei capelli mentre le sue labbra rosse mi toccavano le ciocche. Sgranai gli occhi, e smisi di piangere di colpo, bloccato dal tocco delle sue labbra sul mio collo, da quella sensazione che non avevo avuto ancora modo di percepire così a fondo. Cercò di lasciarmi delle carezze sui capelli, proprio mentre mi voltai di nuovo verso di lui, augurandomi di non essere arrossito sulle guance per quel bacio, tanto breve quanto bello. Talmente inaspettato che il mio cuore batteva ancora accelerato dentro al mio petto. 

“Non è colpa tua.  
Io lo so che ti succede, ti si legge negli occhi, specialmente quando cerchi di nasconderlo.. ma non devi mai scusarti per questo o vergognarti dei tuoi sentimenti.” borbottai riuscendo a togliergli quello sguardo triste dagli occhi. 

Mi poggiai di nuovo sulla sua spalla, grato di avere quel piccolo momento con lui. Avrei voluto durasse di più o che perlomeno finisse con la consapevolezza che avrei potuto rifarlo, ma ero cosciente - o almeno lo speravo - che no, quella era l’unica volta, e anche l’ultima. Mi era mancato, sentirmi così tranquillo con qualcuno, connettermi con una persona al punto da non sentire più alcun imbarazzo. Prima di Vernon, avevo avuto qualche storia importante, non al punto tale da essere a lungo termine, ma abbastanza da soddisfarmi emotivamente, dove tutto quello che dovevo fare era comportarmi da innamorato, da fidanzato, lasciarmi rendere felice e rendere felice a mia volta, senza ansie o sotterfugi. 

Mi mancava sempre, quella sensazione, quella libertà, quasi da impazzire, ancora di più adesso che l’avevo solo assaporata senza poterla gustare a fondo. 

“Lou?” mi chiamò timidamente, riducendo la sua voce profonda e roca ad un melodioso sussurro.

“Si?” 

“Vernon è dannatamente fortunato ad averti.” disse sicuro, con un pizzico di invidia a temperare la voce insolitamente debole. 

“Ne è convinto anche lui. Dice sempre che è per questo che è tanto possessivo con me, ha paura che qualcuno potrebbe portarmi via..” sbadigliai, iniziando a sentire la stanchezza che avevo represso per tutto il giorno, colmarmi di colpo.

“Non lo odi? Quando parla di te in questo modo, intendo..”

“Si. Profondamente. Mi fa sentire come una bambola, senza volontà, incapace di dire no..  
ma un po’ ha ragione.” 

“Non sono affatto d’accordo.”

“Invece è vero. Non che mi faccia particolarmente piacere ammetterlo, ma per me è difficile dire di no, specialmente a Vernon.” 

“Lo credo bene, non accetterebbe mai un no, è stata dura persino per me e si trattava solo di affari.. si è sempre più ostinati nelle relazioni.” sottolineò di nuovo, voltandosi per una frazione di secondo verso di me, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“E tu, goldilocks?” domandai, improvvisamente curioso di sapere un po’ più su di lui. Non avevo ancora avuto occasione di chiedergli niente, e non potevo permettermi di provare a domandare a Vernon, sarebbe finita in tragedia come al solito. Ora sembrava il momento giusto, eravamo soli, e stranamente in armonia, lui non aveva addosso quel velo invisibile di gelata compostezza, da uomo tutto d’un pezzo. 

“Io cosa?”

“Come.. sei? Voglio dire, nella vita di tutti i giorni..” cercai di spiegarmi, riuscendo a fargli aggrottare la fronte, e sorridermi come intenerito dalle mie domande strane.

“Direi imperscrutabile, ma mi sembra tu te ne sia già accorto.” rise sfiorandomi il mento con le dita in una mossa veloce, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. 

“È che tu ormai sai quasi tutto di me, della mia famiglia, io non so niente invece..” 

“Okay, solo perché sei tu, non mi piace parlare di me con gli altri. Ma te la racconterò come una favola, non perderò certo questa occasione preziosa di fare il cascamorto, tesoro mio.” disse ironico, lasciandomi una piacevole sensazione di calore nel petto a quel vezzeggiativo.

“C’era una volta, una donna di nome Anne Selley, nata il 21 ottobre del 1967 ad Holmes Chapel, nel Cheshire. Aveva la sua famiglia, una carriera da filantropa già avviata, ed era felice. Un giorno incontrò un principe, o meglio, uno che sembrava un principe. Si sposarono, ed ebbero due bellissimi bambini, una femmina, Gemma, e un maschio, Harry, a distanza di quattro anni. Furono felici insieme, fino a quando il finto principe non rivelò la sua vera natura; era solo un rospo, sotto un incantesimo..-“

“Oh Dio, goldilocks.. solo tu puoi dare a tuo padre il ruolo del rospo.” lo interruppi, non riuscendo a trattenermi dal commentare, avendo resistito troppo a lungo in silenzio.

“Qualsiasi cosa pur di sentirti ridacchiare..”

“Dunque, dicevo.. il rospo rivelò la sua vera natura, e sentendosi ingannata e tradita, Anne lo lasciò. Portò i suoi figli con sè, in una nuova casa, e dopo qualche tempo incontrò un re, ricco e bello, con dei grandi valori verso la famiglia e un amore spropositato per i bambini. Si sposarono e proprio quando Anne era ormai sicura di aver raggiunto il suo sogno d’amore, il re iniziò a trattar male i suoi figli. A loro diceva si trattava solo di un gioco, ma in realtà li sottoponeva a delle prove raccapriccianti per testare la loro intelligenza. Quando Anne lo scoprì, ne fu devastata. Lo lasciò, rompendo il matrimonio anche stavolta è fece ritorno nella casa che aveva comprato per sé e i bambini e rimase a vivere lì per anni e anni e anni, difficile dire quanti, fino a quando Gemma era ormai alta quanto lei, e Harry aveva fondato una band, i White Eskimo. Così lei si focalizzò sul giardino di quella casa, decidendo di chiamare un esperto giardiniere per rimetterlo in sesto. Si presentò alla sua porta un uomo semplice, attraente ma non bello o con un importante lignaggio, come i precedenti. Si chiamava Robin, e non era certamente un principe o un re, ma era gentile, premuroso e nobile di sentimenti, oltre che divertente. Amava far ridere Anne e i suoi figli con delle battute un po’ datate, e regalare loro dei fiori coltivati da lui. Si innamorarono piano piano, senza neanche accorgersene, e quando finalmente Robin capii di amarla e trovò il coraggio di baciarla, lei si rese conto di aver finalmente trovato l’amore della sua vita, e l’amore della sua vita, era un uomo comune, senza fronzoli o titoli, ma altrettanto..-” 

“Nobile.” mormorai tra me e me, dopo aver rivolto una veloce occhiata a Louis, profondamente addormentato, realizzando doveva essere crollato ad un certo punto poco prima della fine. Peccato, pensai. Avrei voluto essere tartassato dalle sue domande per il resto del tragitto, volevo davvero che sapesse qualcosa di più di me ma capivo. Non era facile vivere la sua vita, e quella giornata in particolare era stata lunghissima.

Avrei voluto anche chiedergli di cosa avesse parlato con Sveva; conoscevo quella donna, ed era praticamente di ghiaccio, una sorta di iceberg umano. Riuscivi a vedere a malapena la punta, e il resto di se stessa, si nascondeva sott’acqua, eclissato in profondità e restava ignoto, come invisibile finché non andavi a sbatterci contro. Ed io non volevo Louis si scontrasse con la sua superficie nascosta e colma di pericolosi segreti, restandone devastato al punto da affondare lentamente nella voragine d’acqua che lei gli stava probabilmente già costruendo intorno. 

Guidai fino a casa di Vernon, sospirando infastidito quando raggiunsi il quartiere di Kensington, e in lontananza riconobbi la sua casa tipicamente vittoriana distinguendosi dalle altre, un po’ più anonime, prendendo coscienza di dover salutare Louis in cinque minuti, per rivederlo chissà quando.  
Fermai la macchina nel marciapiede di fronte, e sospirai di nuovo, guardando Louis che sonnecchiava tranquillo e ignaro dei miei pensieri, la guancia sinistra poggiata sul sedile, in modo che potesse guardarmi mentre gli raccontavo di me. Gli sfiorai la frangia liscia un po’ arruffata, perdendomi per un secondo nel suo viso perfetto, in quelle sue lunghe ciglia che amavo tanto, dubbioso se svegliarlo e lasciarlo andare, o portarlo via con me. 

Dandomi immediatamente dello stupido, per aver solamente pensato di cadere così in basso, fare esattamente ciò che Vernon faceva. No. Ero diverso e non mi sarei mai abbassato al livello di quel.. sadico millantatore. Mi decisi quindi a lasciarlo andare, a malincuore, lasciarlo libero. 

Lo baciai sulle ciglia, delicatamente, mentre premevo la sua mano sulla spalla, chiamandolo a bassa voce. Non volevo spaventarlo, era già uno sforzo sovrumane svegliarlo e strapparlo da qualunque cosa stesse sognando, che lo facesse stare tanto tranquillo. 

“Louis, siamo arrivati..” dissi alzando il volume della mia voce, riuscendo a fargli aprire gli occhi appena. Si voltò, guardando fuori dal vetro per poi tornare a guardare me, gli occhi completamente aperti adesso, velati da un leggero disappunto, e colmi di una profonda tristezza. Finsi di non notarlo, non volevo sembrare troppo avventato nel chiedergli cosa non andasse, lo sapevo già e porgli quella domanda avrebbe significato riaprire il discorso, costringerlo a grattarsi quella ferita escoriata tanto che bruciava. 

“Grazie per.. avermi aspettato stasera.. mi dispiace di essermi addormentato mentre mi raccontavi, ma..-”

“Non preoccuparti, amore mio.” lo interruppi lasciandogli una carezza sul viso, senza riflettere prima di parlare o agire. Si scostò, aspettando di abbassare gli occhi, per tirare su col naso e asciugarli appena con le dita, per camuffare le sue lacrime, renderle silenziose. 

“Vieni qui.” sussurrai, coinvolgendolo in un abbraccio senza aspettare il suo consenso stavolta. Strinsi le braccia intorno alla sua schiena, portando una mano sul retro della sua testa per accarezzargli quei capelli morbidi un’ultima volta, e perdermi in lui. Nel suo corpo, nel suo odore. 

“Devo andare..-” disse riportandomi alla realtà, spingendo le sue braccia contro le mie per tirarsi indietro e sciogliere quell’abbraccio controvoglia. 

“Aspetta.. solo un secondo..”

Premetti le mie labbra sulla sua tempia, per un minuto abbondante prima di staccarmene, e starmene fermo con la mia testa poggiata sulla sua, e il suo cuore che colto di sorpresa, batteva a tutta forza, minacciando di saltargli fuori dal petto. 

Allentai la presa, guardandolo tirarsi indietro, un sorriso palesemente finto a coprirgli le labbra rosee, camuffare la spiacevole consapevolezza di dover ritornare nella sua prigione. 

“Buonanotte, goldilocks. Dormi bene.” 

“Anche tu.” Risposi sentendo forte dentro di me il desiderio di dirgli qualcosa che avrebbe tenuto a mente anche quando sarebbe stato da solo o con Vernon. Gli strinsi la mano, facendolo voltare verso di me, e, consapevole fossero gli ultimissimi istanti che passavano insieme tanto vicini, lo guardai negli occhi, confusi e bellissimi, ispezionai il modo adorabile in cui mi fissava e non potei fare a meno di sorridere prima di parlare.

“Sognami.” esclamai, facendogli inarcare un sopracciglio e sbuffare una risata, divertito.

“Promettimelo. Promettimi che mi sognerai.” aggiunsi mentre scuoteva la testa, cercando di non sorridere, imbarazzato dal mio tono serio. 

“Il solito egocentrico..” sospirò, per poi tornare serio, e aggiungere, “Te lo prometto.” 

Scese dalla macchina, facendomi un veloce occhiolino e allontanarsi. Lo osservai camminare verso la porta, aprirla, entrare, salutarmi di nuovo con la mano, e richiuderla, scomparendoci dietro, come inghiottito da quella gigantesca e inquietante casa. 

Aprii la porta di casa ed entrai strascicando i piedi, così stanco che avrei voluto il letto si materializzasse davanti a me. Mi tolsi il giubbotto, andai ad appenderlo nella cabina armadio per poi tornare in cucina. Una regola importante, fondamentale, quando venivo a casa di Vernon era controllare la piccola bacheca attaccata dietro la porta, in cucina, e assicurarmi non ci fossero biglietti con messaggi. Gli avevo sempre detto fosse estremamente più facile lasciarmi messaggi in segreteria, ma no, lui usava il telefono solo per conversazioni di lavoro. 

Rivolsi lo sguardo alla bacheca, trovando tre biglietti attaccati tra alcune foto di me, da piccolo e più recenti, e altri promemoria lasciati da me, ormai ingialliti. 

‘Ciao amore. Ho provato a cercarti al ristorante ma non c’eri, non posso neanche chiamarti al telefono perché ce l’ho con me. Sono un’idiota, piccolo sole. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti scendere da quella macchina oggi, e spero tu non abbia fatto sciocchezze.. aspettami sveglio, tornerò a casa un po’ più tardi, ma resisti.  
Lo sai, odio svegliarti, sei così bello quando dormi.’

‘Ah, la cena con quel bellimbusto è anticipata a domani sera. Ti amo, dolcezza.’ 

Disegnò un cuoricino accanto all’ultima frase, come a voler romanticizzare il suo messaggio, abbastanza chiaro per me che ormai lo conoscevo bene. Dovevo aspettarlo sveglio, per parlare di dove mai fossi stato durante tutto il giorno, interrogarmi e poi urlarmi addosso furiosamente quando la versione che io gli avrei raccontato non lo avrebbe convinto. Insomma, un’altra nottata con i fiocchi. 

Tolsi i bigliettini dalla bacheca, li gettai nell’immondizia, e mi preparai del caffè, ben consapevole non avrei mai resistito senza. Ne versai una grossa quantità nella tazza, diluendolo con del latte di capra e andai a sedermi sul divano. Mi misi a guardare delle vecchie puntate di Frasier, sorseggiando lentamente il caffè, cercando disperatamente di non rilassarmi o mi sarei addormentato in un battito di ciglia. 

Non era neanche partita la sigla, che le luci si staccarono di colpo, facendo spegnere la tv, l’unica fonte di distrazione che avevo per restare sveglio. Sbuffai, imprecando per quella situazione. Era il perfetto sentore di come sarebbe andata a finire quella notte. Mi alzai dal divano, misi attentamente la tazza sul tavolino e scesi in cantina, a controllare se fosse saltata la presa del contatore, ma erano tutte a posto, la luce doveva essere saltata per il temporale, forse. Tornai in cucina alla ricerca di alcune candele, e un accendino. Ne trovai un set da sei e le portai in salotto, per poi tornare in cucina e prendere anche alcune tazze, per non ricoprire tutto di cera. Le accesi, disponendole in giro per la stanza, in modo che potessi almeno vedere intorno a me, e non inciampare qualora avrei dovuto alzarmi e andare in bagno. Mi sdraiai quindi sul divano, riprendendo a bere il mio caffè, ormai freddo.

Cercai nonostante la luce fioca di restare sveglio e vigile, ma il silenzio di tomba in casa, non mi aiutava di certo. Era da tanto che non sentivo tanto quiete intorno a me, e quella sera mi era già successo, con Harry. Avrei voluto che durasse, che lui potesse durare nella mia vita, non per sempre, ma almeno un po’, e poi mi sarebbe bastato. Forse.  
Non me ne resi conto, ma mentre pensavo e pensavo, le mie palpebre si fecero pesanti, e troppo assorbito dalla sensazione di pace che mi dava Harry per potermi accorgere che la mia testa si stava spegnendo lentamente, mi assopii, cullato dagli occhi sbarazzini e dolci di quel ragazzo misterioso e buono.


End file.
